Justin and Tiffany - Falling For A Monster
by LauraJean1992
Summary: Starting from the episode where Justin reads Tiffany's diary; what will he do with the information he finds in there? Rated M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**Never written a Waterloo Road fanfiction before, but here goes. Picking up from last night's episode, enjoy…**

"_There's this boy I really, really like, but he keeps shutting me out."_

Justin couldn't believe what he was reading, but what a way to cause more trouble…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Are you done with my phone charger?" Justin asked as he sat down next to me at the dining room table that morning

"Yeah, I'll go and get you it when I've helped Mum clear up." I informed him

"Thanks." he replied

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Come in." I stated as I pulled my school shirt onto my bare torso

"Hey, it's just me." Tiffany informed me "Thanks for letting me use your charger."

"You're welcome." I replied "Just pop it down there."

"Are you coming to school with us this morning? Your Dad's had to leave early so there's space in the car." she questioned

"I don't think so." I admitted, chuckling lightly

"My Mum's not the bad guy in all this and you know that." she informed me "Your Dad did all the chasing, and my Mum ended it when she found out he and your Mum were still together, and then they got together when your parents separated. You can't keep treating her like this, she doesn't deserve it."

TIFFANY'S POV:

I leant against the door as I slammed it shut behind me and composed myself before making my way back to the house…

"Tiff, what's the matter, love?" Mum questioned as I began to make my way up the stairs

"Nothing," I replied "I'll be ready to go in a minute."

"Okay." she stated

Hurrying up the stairs and into my bedroom, I quickly threw my things into my schoolbag and checked my appearance before making my way down the stairs, making my way out of the door with Mum, Floyd and Leo…

"All sorted!" Vaughan proclaimed as he walked into Mum's art room during first break

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Justin. He's in the cooler." he informed me

"There's a surprise. What did he do this time?" I questioned

"It doesn't matter, Tiff." Mum assured me "Are you going to allow him out for lunch?"

"No, he's staying in there all day for what he did to you." Vaughan informed her

"What did he do to you?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." she replied "Listen, love, when you have your dinner, can you take Justin a sandwich too please?"

"Only if you tell me what he did…" I informed her

"Please, love." she begged

"Okay." I replied, smiling at her weakly

"Hadn't you better be getting to your next class?" she suggested

I glanced at my watch and nodded my head. Saying goodbye to her and Vaughan, I left the classroom…

JUSTIN'S POV:

I looked up as a knock at the cooler door sounded, seeing Tiffany enter the room…

"Miss, Justin's lunch." she informed Miss. McFall

"Oh good." she replied, motioning to where I was sitting

She made her way over to where I was sitting and set the sandwich and apple down… "What did you say to my Mum?"

"Give me a break." I sighed

"It was her who told me to bring you that. Your Dad was gonna let you starve. If you're trying to make us all hate you, it's working. The whole school thinks you're a jerk." she informed me. Before I had chance to say anything more, she'd left the room…


	2. Chapter 2

JUSTIN'S POV:

The final school bell rang and I collected my things together. As I was pulling my jacket on, Miss. McFall spoke…

"Your Dad wants you to report to his office when you leave here." she informed me

I sighed heavily and began to shove my things into my bag…

"I'm guessing you feel like a traitor who's come to live in the enemy camp?" she questioned

I shrugged my shoulders…

"Listen, you don't have to be best friends with Allie, but she's the woman your father has chosen to be with, and at some stage you're going to have to accept that." she informed me

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." I replied

"No, but you don't have to make everyone's else's lives a misery either." she admitted

"You're gonna be quoting the Bible next, telling me to turn the other cheek." I sighed

"Would that be such a bad thing?" she questioned "Live and let live?"

I smiled at her weakly… "I better go."

"Okay. But please, give some serious thought to calling a truce." she begged "For everyone's sakes."

I smiled at her warmly and left the room, heading to Dad's office…

"Come in." Dad's voice called as I knocked on his office door

"Hi," I greeted him and Allie as I walked in, shutting the door behind me

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm sorry." I informed Allie "Can I go now?"

Dad and Allie glanced at each other and he nodded his head… "We'll see you at home."

Nodding my head in agreement, I left his office…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Does it not wear you out?" I questioned as I made my way out of a classroom, seeing Justin walking down the hallway

"What?" he inquired

"Being so horrible all the time?" I asked "Maybe you could put some of that negative energy into something good."

"Such as?" he questioned

"Helping your Mum get better, instead of taking it out on mine." I replied "You better apologise to her."

"What if I already have?" he inquired

"Then maybe you and me could be friends, because underneath all that attitude, you're probably alright really. Maybe even worth getting to know." I admitted

Smiling at him warmly, I made my way off down the corridor, turning to look at him over my shoulder, finding he was already watching me…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Thank you." I heard Tiffany's voice speak as I sat in my room across in the garage later that evening. Moving from my bed, I opened the door, seeing her hand the pizza delivery man his money

"Are you coming?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as he walked down the driveway

"Didn't know whether I was invited or not…" I admitted

"Of course you are. Come on." she replied, smiling at me warmly

TIFFANY'S POV:

After dinner that evening, I began to clear away. As I was loading the plates into the dishwasher, I heard footsteps and another load of crockery be set down on the worktop. Lifting my head, I stood up straight, finding Justin stood on the other side of the dishwasher…

"Need a hand?" he asked

"You? Offering to help?" I questioned "Are you feeling okay?"

"Hey, if you don't want my help!" he proclaimed, holding his hands up

"No, that'd be nice, thanks." I replied "You load, and I'll finish off clearing the dining room."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"So what was your day like then?" Tiffany inquired as we finished tidying up

"Can you not guess? I was in the cooler for most of it…" I informed her

"Yeah, and who's fault's that?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Okay, fair point." I replied "What was yours like?"

"Like you're interested…" she stated

"I am. Did anybody give you any grief?" I inquired "Because as your stepbrother I have an obligation to sort them out."

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah, really." I informed her "Any problems, you come to me, okay?"

"What do you think Floyd would say?" she questioned

"I'm not really bothered…" I admitted

"Justin," she sighed "I think you two would get along, if you just took the time to get to know each other. If we weren't in this situation, I think you'd actually be friends."

"Do you now?" I asked

"Yeah," she replied "he likes his video games and so do you. Leo told me. You should go up and see what they're doing, try and be a part of the family. We're not that bad."

"So I see." I informed her, smiling at her warmly

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_So I see."_

Reciprocating Justin's smile, I watched as he left the kitchen and made his way upstairs. Turning back to the dishwasher, I set it going and made my way into the living room to join Mum and Vaughan…

"Where's Justin gone?" Mum asked as I sat down next to her

"He's gone upstairs to join Leo and Floyd." I informed her

"Do you think that's such a good idea, Tiff?" she questioned

"Give him a chance, Mum." I replied "He might prove you wrong."

"I hope you're right, sweetheart." she admitted, kissing my forehead as I snuggled into her

JUSTIN'S POV:

As I left Leo's room an hour or so later, I bumped into Tiffany as she was making her way up the stairs…

"So?" she questioned

"What?" I asked

"How did it go? We didn't hear any bangs or crashes down there, so everything went okay, I'm guessing?" she inquired

"We took our frustrations out on the game." I informed her

"That's better than taking them out on each other, I suppose." she replied "You heading out?"

"Yeah, why?" I inquired

"I'll come and lock the door behind you." she informed me as she turned and made her way back down the stairs

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin stepped outside onto the porch and smiled at me…

"What?" I asked

"Thank you." he admitted

"For?" I questioned

"Making me realise that this family isn't as bad as I first thought." he informed me

"Well I'm glad you can finally see it, and you're welcome." I replied "Night, Justin."

"Night, Tiffany." he mirrored

Watching him as he made his way across the porch to the garage, I shut the door behind me and locked it, shouting goodnight to Mum and Vaughan as I headed back upstairs again…

**Ooh, so things are developing…**


	3. Chapter 3

TIFFANY'S POV:

I stood at my locker the next morning, organising my books for the rest of my lessons when I saw Darren making his way over to me. Leaning against the lockers, he watched me…

"Can I help you?" I questioned

"No, but maybe I can help you." he informed me

"Yeah? And how do you figure that one out?" I inquired

"By making your life a hell of a lot better with me in it." he admitted

"Pardon?" I asked, turning to him as I shut my locker door

"Why don't we go out after school tonight?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm okay, thanks." I replied

As he was about to reply, I heard a laugh and turned my head, seeing Justin walking over towards us, moving to lean on the other lockers behind me…

"You heard her, right?" he asked Darren "She's not interested."

"Whatever." he replied, turning on his heel and walking away from us both

"Thanks." I stated as I turned to Justin once Darren was out of sight

"Like I said, I have an obligation as your stepbrother." he informed me

"Fulfilling your duty," I informed him "I better be going. See you later."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"I thought you hated all of them?" Darren's voice questioned as I stood in the lunch queue

"What?" I inquired

"Your family, I thought you hated all of them?" he asked

"What business is it of yours?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"That thing with Tiffany earlier," he informed me "you didn't have to get involved…"

"She's my stepsister, of course I'm gonna get involved." I admitted

"Anyone would think you wanted her for yourself…" he chuckled

"Do you wanna shut that mouth of yours before I shut it for you?" I inquired

"Okay, I was only having a laugh." he admitted "Very defensive, I see."

"She doesn't need some idiot like you pretending to be interested in her." I informed him

"Who says I'm pretending?" he questioned

"So what you're saying is that you like her?" I inquired

"Maybe, yeah…" he replied "And I think you do too."

"You're delusional, mate." I informed him

"Well for what it's worth, I think she likes you too." he admitted "So why don't we make a little bet to put it to the test?"

"What did you have in mind?" I inquired

"I bet she'll have told you how she feels and you'll have kissed before the month's out." he informed me

"You're on." I proclaimed, holding out my hand to him

"What does the winner get?" he questioned

"I'll think of something." I informed him as he shook my outstretched hand

**Oh dear, oh dear…**


	4. Chapter 4

JUSTIN'S POV:

I could see her shadow in the window, watching the garage where I was now staying after Allie and Vaughan had set it up for me as a bedroom. She thought I couldn't see her…

"You're leaving early, aren't you?" her voice questioned from behind as I made my way down the driveway a little while later. She must have seen me leaving…

"Got a couple of things to do before school." I informed her. I couldn't help but stare. Who knew a pair of pyjamas could look so… desirable? I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts and carried on down the driveway, turning back "See you there?"

"See you there." she mirrored, nodding her head in agreement. Turning, I reached the bottom of the driveway and looked back, seeing the door shut behind her

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Tiff, could you go and tell Justin to get a move on please?" Vaughan asked a little while later

"Oh, he's already left." I informed him "He had some stuff to do before school apparently."

"How long ago was this?" he questioned

"Half-an-hour ago I think, maybe a little longer. I was bringing in the milk." I replied

"Okay, thanks. Are you guys gonna be okay getting to school?" he asked

"Do you think something's wrong?" Mum questioned. The thought had crossed my mind if I was being honest. He had been acting a little strangely…

"Justin's never left early for school once." he admitted "So I need to go and find out what's going on."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Nice of you to show up…" I stated as Darren made his way to the still locked school gates

"Are you sure this is the right place for us to meet?" he questioned as he looked around to see if anyone else was around

"Not scared of being caught, are you?" I inquired "And besides, we're not doing anything wrong, are we? We're just two people stood outside of school gates waiting to go in."

"Whatever…" he sighed "So what does the winner get?"

"How about the key to where the exam answers are kept?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"Are you serious?" he inquired

"100%. Dad keeps them on a bunch in his briefcase." I informed him "So whoever wins the bet, gets the key. Yes or no?"

"You're on." he replied

"Good." I stated

TIFFANY'S POV:

I made my way to the lunch table Floyd and Leo had acquired and took a seat… "Have you two heard?"

"About this Gabriella Wark person?" Floyd asked "Yeah. Apparently she caused a lot of trouble last year, so Vaughan's got his work cut out."

"She didn't just cause a lot of trouble…" Rhiannon informed us "She was the definition of trouble. Made Miss. Mulgrew and Mr. Lowsley's lives a living hell!"

"Really?" I questioned

"Yeah, really." she replied "Kacey had to give up her dreams of being a professional boxer because of her."

"What happened?" I inquired

"A climbing wall was set up outside, and Gabriella challenged Kacey. Just because Kacey was beating her, Gabriella managed to get above her and kick her down, breaking her arm in the process. She's disgusting, I don't know why she's allowed back, actually." she informed us

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Have you heard about this Gabriella girl?" I asked Tiffany as I waited by her locker for her

"Yeah, and she sounds horrid." she admitted "She broke a girl's arm!"

"She sounds pretty cool to me…" I informed her, chuckling lightly

"Are you serious?" she questioned "You think she's cool because she broke someone's arm?"

"She's a troublemaker, just like me. I think we'll get along." I admitted

"But deep down you're not a troublemaker and you know it." she replied "Let the good guy I've seen shine through, show people you're different to the jerk persona that they've seen so far."

"What if I don't want to?" I inquired

"Then we can't be friends…" she informed me, shaking her head as she shut her locker door and walked away

Running my hands over my face, I kicked the lockers and watched her as she made her way out of the school building. As I was about to follow her I heard Dad's voice call my name…

"I think we need a word, don't you?" he asked as I turned to face him

**Oops… **


	5. Chapter 5

JUSTIN'S POV:

It was now almost the end of the month, and as I waited in the lunch queue that lunchtime with Tiffany, Darren made his way past us, and as I turned to look at him, he tapped his watch and I sighed heavily…

"You okay?" she asked

"Yeah, fine." I replied, forcing a smile onto my face as we moved down the lunch queue

TIFFANY'S POV:

"What are you doing?" I asked as I walked down the corridor, seeing Gabriella in one of the Science classrooms

"Is it really any of your business?" she questioned

"No, but you're in here unattended and you shouldn't be." I admitted

"Oh, run along, little girl!" she proclaimed, slamming the door in my face

"Come in…" Vaughan's voice called as I knocked on his office door

"You need to come with me." I informed him

"I'm waiting on a conference call, Tiff, I can't." he admitted

"Gabriella Wark is on her own in one of the Science classrooms and I'm sure she's doing something she's not meant to be." I explained

"Okay." he replied "Sonya, hold my conference call and I'll be back as soon as I can!"

Vaughan and I reached the Science classroom Gabriella and I had been in to see the door was open but there was no sign of her. Stepping into the classroom, he began to look around…

"Tiff, break the fire alarm and get out, now!" he proclaimed all of a sudden

Doing as he said, I broke the fire alarm and hurried down the corridor as everyone started to hurry from their classrooms, pushing and shoving their way down the stairs…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"What's going on, Dad?" I questioned as everyone congregated on the playground

"A fire in one of the Science classrooms." he informed me "You'd better go and get into your form group, the registers are being called."

"Tiffany Westbrook!" Miss. McFall shouted "Tiffany Westbrook, is she here?"

"What's going on?" I asked as Dad made his way over to her

"Tiff was with me, and then I told her to break the fire alarm and get out." he informed me

"Is she still in there?" I inquired

TIFFANY'S POV:

I coughed and spluttered as the smoke filled my lungs as I regained consciousness. I couldn't remember what had happened; only that I was following Vaughan's instructions and the next minute everything was black…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Dad, is she still in there?" I asked him again

"I think so." he admitted

"Justin, what are you doing?" he questioned

"We can't just leave her in there!" I proclaimed

"Justin, don't." he shouted as I hurried up the playground and into the school

TIFFANY'S POV:

I tried to stand but I couldn't. Reaching for my bag, I pulled my phone out and dialled Vaughan's number…

"Tiffany…" he proclaimed "Whereabouts are you?"

"On the stairs by the Science block." I informed him "I don't know what happened."

"It's okay." he assured me "Listen, if you hear Justin, shout as loud as you can, okay?"

"He's in here?" I questioned

"Yes, there was nothing I could do to stop him." he informed me "So if you hear him, shout, okay? Promise me?"

"I promise." I assured him

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Tiffany!" I shouted as I headed towards the Science block "Tiffany!"

"Justin…" I heard a voice shout back, followed by a fit of coughing

"Tiffany?" I called again as I began to cough, covering my mouth with my arm

"Justin…" the voice called again

Running to where the voice was coming from, I finally located Tiffany on the Science block stairs…

"Are you okay?" I questioned as I crouched down in front of her, running my hands over her face, pushing the hair away "Tiff?"

"Justin…" she whispered

"Okay, come on. Let's get you out of here." I replied, picking her up into my arms

Making my way out of the building as fast as I could, I reached the playground and laid Tiffany down, the paramedics starting to work on her as she drifted out of consciousness again…

"What on earth do you think you were doing?" Dad asked as a paramedic started to tend to me

"I had to do something." I informed him "If I hadn't, she could've been dead."

"Justin, thank you." Allie proclaimed as she hurried over "Thank you so much."

"Yeah, thank you, mate." Floyd stated, holding out his hand to me

"Justin, is it?" the paramedic asked "Shall we get you over to the ambulance to be examined?"

"Is she going to be okay?" I inquired as Tiffany was placed onto a stretcher

"They're going to get her to hospital. That's the best place for her." the paramedic informed me

**Is Tiffany going to be okay? And why did Justin run in risking his own life to save her?**


	6. Chapter 6

JUSTIN'S POV:

After being examined thoroughly, I was discharged. Making my way through to the reception, I looked around, having no idea where in the building Tiffany and the others were…

"You look lost, can I help you?" an unfamiliar voice questioned

"I'm looking for a Tiffany Westbrook." I informed her as I snapped from my trance "I'm her stepbrother."

"Let's get you to reception and we'll find out where she is." she replied, smiling at me warmly

Five minutes later, I was being led to the Intensive Care Unit. Swallowing a lump in my throat as we walked through the double doors, the nurse that had brought me up gave me the directions of Tiffany's room and said goodbye, shutting the double door behind her…

"Justin…" Leo's voice proclaimed as I turned a corner

"Is she okay?" I asked

"Tiffany?" he questioned

"Who else?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"She's been taken for scans and tests. They're concerned as to why she lost consciousness again. Allie and Dad have been told she's got a broken arm and leg. People were too concerned about getting out that they trampled all over her." he informed me

"How could no one know? How could no one stop?" I asked

"I don't know, mate." he admitted "Do you wanna go in?"

"Not yet. I can't face Dad's questions." I replied, sighing heavily as I sat down next to him

An hour later, Tiffany was wheeled back into her room and I stood up, Leo placing his hand on my shoulder as we watched from the doorway as she was hooked up to machines and observations were done…

"You can go in now if you want." a nurse informed us as she left the room

"You coming?" Leo questioned as he stepped forward

"Yeah, in a minute." I replied "I just need to get my head together."

He nodded his head in understanding and made his way into the room and I began to pace the corridor, trying to comprehend everything I was feeling…

"Justin?" Dad's voice questioned

"What?" I inquired

"Leo told me you were acting odd. What's going on?" he asked

"Wouldn't you be acting odd if you'd not long run into a burning building to save someone?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him "Sorry, I just…"

"It's fine." he assured me "Why did you do it?"

"No one else was going to go in and do it, were they?" I inquired "I had to do something. I couldn't just stand there helpless."

"But you could've got yourself seriously hurt…" he replied

"Like Tiff is now, you mean?" I questioned "Yeah, I know, but I don't care. Let's go in."

Dad followed me into the room and I saw Allie and Floyd by Tiffany's bedside. Looking up as I entered the room, Allie smiled at me warmly…

"I was wondering when you were going to come in…" she admitted "Sit down."

"What are we meant to do?" I asked

"Wait till she wakes up." she informed me

"Do we talk to her, or what?" I inquired

"You can if you want." she replied

I had no idea what time it was, but I knew it was night-time. Allie and Floyd had left, Dad insisting they went home to rest and to come back in the morning, and he and Leo had gone off in search of some food. Looking around the room, my eyes darted back to Tiffany and I sighed heavily, my head falling onto the bed next to her hand. Looking around once more, I entwined mine with hers, running my thumb over her knuckle…

"You need to wake up soon, you hear me?" I questioned "Who else is gonna tell me exactly what she thinks and tell me when I'm acting like a tool? I need you in my life, Tiff; why else would I run into a fire to save you? So please, when you're ready, and I hope it's soon, wake up."

I kept hold of her hand and sat back in my seat, shutting my eyes, them snapping open as one of the machines that she was connected to started to beep erratically…

"Nurse, someone, anyone!" I shouted as I hurried to the door

"What's going on?" the nurse questioned as she hurried down the corridor

"I don't know. I was just talking to her and then her machine started to do that." I informed her

"Okay. I'm going to need you to wait outside please." she replied, gently pushing me outside into the corridor "Can someone get me a doctor in here please?"

"Justin?" Dad's voice inquired as a doctor hurried into the room too

"I don't know." I admitted "I don't know."

"It's okay." he replied, placing his hands on my shoulders

**What's happening to Tiffany? Is she going to be okay?**


	7. Chapter 7

JUSTIN'S POV:

Dad, myself and Leo moved aside as Tiffany's bed was wheeled out of her room…

"What's going on?" Dad questioned

"We have to take her to surgery." the nurse informed us

"Why?" I asked "Is she going to be okay?"

"It's too early to say at this stage, I'm sorry." she replied

"Surely you must be able to tell us something?" I inquired "Why do you have to take her to surgery?"

"She's suffering from internal bleeding, and to stop it we have to operate." the doctor informed me "Now we really have to go. We'll be back with news as soon as we can."

"Dad, do you want me to ring Allie? Let her know what's going on?" Leo questioned

"No, I'll do it." he informed him "You stay here with your brother."

"I'm not a baby!" I proclaimed as I sat down on one of the chairs, running my hands over my face

"What is going on with you?" Leo inquired as Dad went off to phone Allie

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Tiff, that's all." I informed him

"You're not the type of person to worry about anyone, especially a child of a woman you hate," he replied "so what's really going on? Why did you bite that nurse's head off?"

"Just leave it, Leo." I begged

"No." he informed me "Has something happened between you both?"

"No," I replied "it's just. Oh you know what, it doesn't matter…"

"Justin!" he proclaimed as I stood up and walked off down the corridor

I returned to outside Tiffany's room fifteen minutes later, seeing Dad and Leo sat. Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I continued to walk towards them…

"I think we need a word, don't you?" Dad suggested as he looked up

"What have you said?" I asked Leo, raising an eyebrow at him

"Outside, now!" he replied, shoving me in the direction of the exit

"There's nothing to tell…" I informed Dad

"Isn't there? You flew off the handle at the nurse, and then you get all defensive with your brother. There's something going on with you Justin, so what is it?"

"Tiff's the only one that understands…" I admitted

"Understands what?" he questioned

"Understands me." I informed him "She understands that this bad boy act is just that, an act. She calls me out when I'm a jerk and I need that. I'm worried about what's going to happen to her. There, you happy?"

"You like her, don't you?" he inquired

"Yeah, I do." I replied

"I don't mean as a friend…" he admitted

"No, not like that!" I proclaimed

"It all makes sense now. How did I not see it sooner? Your worry, your defensiveness, it's all because you like her." he informed me

"Vaughan, what's happening? Where's my little girl?" Allie's voice asked as I was about to reply

"She's in surgery," he informed her as she and Floyd reached us "she was suffering from some internal bleeding and to stop it they've had to operate. Let's get back inside, shall we?"

She nodded her head and made her way inside, Floyd following…

"Listen here, this conversation isn't over." he whispered, placing his hand on my shoulder

I nodded my head in understanding as I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Okay."

"Good." he replied "Let's get back inside, see if there's any news."

**Oh dear… Vaughan's clicked as to why Justin is so worried about Tiffany, and he's not happy. What next I wonder?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the idea, Poppy. You rock!**

JUSTIN'S POV:

A long hour-and-a-half later, the five of us were disturbed from our quietness as we heard a trolley making it's way down the corridor, seeing it was Tiffany…

"Is she okay?" Allie asked the doctor who followed the porters wheeling it down the corridor

"We managed to stop the bleeding," he informed her "and as far as we can tell, there's no more damage, however we will be monitoring her very closely for the next 12 hours to make sure no more bleeding occurs."

"Can we sit with her?" she questioned

"You can, but if you want my advice, I'd go home and get some rest." he replied "You're exhausted and Tiffany is in the best place she can be."

"The doctor's right, Al…" Dad admitted, placing his hands on her shoulders

"Yeah, I guess…" she sighed "I'll just go and see her, and then we'll go."

Dad pulled the car into the driveway half-an-hour later and I climbed out and made my way into the garage, shutting the door behind me, throwing my bag down on the bed…

"I'm gonna go for a shower…" I informed Dad and Allie as I made my way into the living room a little while later

"Justin, a word…" Dad proclaimed as I went to leave the room

"I'm gonna head to bed and leave you two to it," Allie informed us "night."

"Night, love." Vaughan replied, kissing her cheek as she made her way past us

Watching her as she made her way through the hallway and up the stairs, I turned back to Dad… "If it's about earlier, can we not?"

"You're not thinking about acting on your feelings, are you?" he inquired

"You've got the totally wrong end of the stick…" I admitted

"Have I? I don't think I have." he informed me "So, answer my question. Are you going to act on your feelings?"

"I can't, can I? Not with you and Allie being together…" I replied

"So you do have feelings for her?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yes, I have feelings for her." I informed him "But we'd both be best just forgetting about it, because nothing's going to happen."

"It's good to know we're on the same page." he admitted "Now go and have your shower and then get to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

It was 6:30am when I woke up the next morning, having spent the majority of the night tossing and turning. Climbing out of bed, I pulled a t-shirt, hoodie and jeans onto my body and my Vans onto my feet before leaving the garage, quietly shutting the door behind me before making my way down the driveway…

"Our morning visiting hours haven't started yet…" a nurse informed me as I was about to walk into Tiffany's room

"She's my sister, and I hate the thought of her being on her own." I admitted "Can I sit with her, just for an hour, please?"

She glanced at her watch and looked around and nodded her head, signalling yes… "Okay."

"Thank you." I replied

Making my way into the room, I shut the door behind me and moved to Tiffany's bedside, sighing heavily as I sat down…

"You scared me yesterday…" I admitted, entwining my hand with hers, just like I had the night before "In fact you scared all of us. You need to stop playing these games now and just wake up. At first it was funny, but it's not anymore."

"Justin…" I heard Tiffany's voice whisper as I rested our hands against my forehead

"Hey," I greeted her "it's okay, just stay calm. I'm gonna go and get someone."

"What happened?" she questioned as she removed her oxygen mask

"Keep that on and I'll be back in a minute." I informed her, hurrying from the room

**Tiffany's awake – what will happen now, I wonder?**


	9. Chapter 9

TIFFANY'S POV:

"If there's anything you need, just give a press on this buzzer and someone will be with you as soon as they can." the nurse who Justin had called informed me

"Thank you." I replied

"You're welcome." she stated "I'll let the doctor know you're awake and he'll be around to check you over when he gets here, and make sure you keep that arm well supported."

Nodding my head in understanding, she left the room and I reached for the water that was on the table attached to my bed, wincing as I did so…

"Here…" Justin proclaimed, handing me my water as I sat back

"Thanks." I replied "So what happened? Why am I here?"

"What do you remember?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Gabriella slammed the door in my face after I said she shouldn't be in one of the Science classrooms on her own so I went to get Vaughan. When we got there she'd gone and he told me to break the fire alarm which I did." I informed him

"Okay…" he replied "Well you were conscious by the time I got to you."

"By the time you got to me?" I questioned "You risked your life to save me?"

"It's no big deal." he admitted

"It is a big deal," I proclaimed "I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to." he assured me "Anyway, as I was saying, you were conscious by the time I got to you but by the time the paramedics started to work on you, you were unconscious again. When I got here after being examined myself, Leo said you'd be taken off for scans and tests. People had been so focused on getting themselves out that they didn't notice you on the stairs. You were trampled and trod on by God knows how many people!"

"Which is why I've got all this bruising and swelling on my stomach?" I inquired

"I guess so." he replied "But it also might be to do with the internal bleeding. You had to have surgery yesterday afternoon."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall, failing as I covered my face with my hands…

"Stop that, please." Justin begged "I don't know how to handle crying girls."

JUSTIN'S POV:

I moved closer to Tiffany's bedside as she continued to cry, rubbing her arm up and down soothingly. Sighing as I realised that wasn't having any effect, I don't know what possessed me but I moved onto the bed and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, swallowing a lump in my throat as I felt her head drop to my chest as she continued to sob…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"I'm sorry," I sighed as I finally pulled away from Justin God knows how long later "you must think I'm pathetic."

"I'd never think that…" he informed me

"Yeah, okay then." I replied, chuckling softly as I reached for a tissue

"It's the truth." he assured me "You're allowed to cry, especially after what you've been through."

"So what's happening now then?" I questioned

"What do you mean?" he asked

"With the school? Has your Dad said anything?" I inquired

"As far as I know it's going to be closed for a couple of days whilst the fire brigade carry out an investigation to see whether it's safe." he replied "And he wants the police to talk to Gabriella about her involvement. Apart from that, I don't know anything."

"I feel sorry for her…" I admitted

"Gabriella?" he questioned

"Yeah." I replied "I can't imagine what's going on inside her head."

"Do you want to?" he asked "And you shouldn't feel sorry for her, she could've killed you."

"But she didn't, did she?" I questioned "I'm okay, just in pain and completely exhausted."

"You've been asleep for 2-and-a-half days…" he proclaimed, smirking at me playfully

"I was involved in a fire. I think I'm allowed to be exhausted." I informed him

"Does that mean I am too?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "I'm so tired."

"Then go to sleep." he replied

"What about you?" I questioned

"What about me?" he inquired

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I asked

JUSTIN'S POV:

"_Will you be here when I wake up?"_

I nodded my head… "Yeah, yeah I will."

Smiling at me warmly, I pulled her into me, inhaling a breath as she moved to rest her head against my chest once again…

**Tiffany's awake and okay, just in a lot of pain. What will happen next between her and Justin?**


	10. Chapter 10

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin and I awoke abruptly as we heard a door slam, a yelp leaving my mouth as I jostled my arm too much…

"Vaughan," Mum sighed "are you okay, love?"

"Yeah, fine." I replied "What are you guys doing here?"

"One of the nurses rang us, told us you were awake." she informed me "It's so good to see you, darling."

"It's good to see you too, Mum." I admitted, smiling at her warmly

"Justin, shall we go and get some breakfast for us all?" Vaughan asked him as he moved from the bed

He glanced at Mum and me and nodded his head, following Vaughan from the room…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"What was that?" Dad questioned as soon as we were around the corner

"It was nothing." I informed him as I continued to walk

"Nothing?" he inquired, pulling me back to him "You do not fall asleep cuddling your stepsister!"

"I didn't mean to. She was exhausted and when I told her what had happened, she got upset and I comforted her. There was absolutely nothing to it." I replied "I said it can't and won't happen and it won't, I promise you."

TIFFANY'S POV:

As Mum moved around the room, unpacking the bag of things she'd brought from home with her, I stayed quiet, wondering when she was going to start talking…

"Mum, are you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine, love." she assured me "But I need to know something, and I want the truth…"

"Okay." I replied "What is it?"

"What did me and Vaughan walk in on?" she questioned "Was it as innocent as it looked?"

"Yes." I informed her "Justin told me about what happened because I couldn't remember and I got upset, so he comforted me. And then I said I was tired and we fell asleep."

"Okay." she replied, smiling at me warmly "I've brought your blanket, thought it might make you feel a bit more at home."

"I'll feel more at home when I'm actually home." I admitted

"I know you will," she informed me "and I'll speak to the doctor when he comes round, see when he's thinking of discharging you."

"Okay." I replied, smiling at her warmly as she continued to unpack my bag

JUSTIN'S POV:

Dad and I returned to Tiffany's room fifteen minutes later, Vaughan handing Tiffany and Allie what we'd bought them as I sat down in a chair over in the corner…

"Everything okay?" Allie inquired

"Everything's fine," Dad assured her "Justin will be coming home with us later."

"Okay." she replied

I could feel Tiffany's gaze on me and I sighed heavily, continuing to eat my food…

TIFFANY'S POV:

Vaughan and Mum had left the room to speak to the doctor in private and Justin hadn't moved an inch since he and his Dad had returned to the room…

"What's wrong?" I questioned

"Nothing." he replied

"If you don't tell me what the matter is, I'm going to get out of this bed, walk over to you and demand you tell me!" I informed him

He stayed silent and I pushed the bedsheets back, yelping in pain as my broken leg touched the ground…

"Stop being such an idiot!" he proclaimed as he hurried over to me and helped me back into bed

"What is it then?" I asked as I pulled the bedsheets back over me

"Everything's fine, honestly." he replied "Nothing for you to worry about."

"So there is something?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him "Is it to do with your Dad? There's been a weird energy in here ever since you came back from the canteen with him."

"Just leave it, please." he begged

"No I won't just leave it." I informed him "If you're not gonna tell me, I'll ask your Dad when he comes back."

"You can't." he admitted

"Why can't I?" I questioned

"Because…" he informed me "Your Mum's never seen the side to him that I've seen, and I don't want her to."

"What are you on about? What side?" I inquired

He sighed and ran his hands over his face… "Nothing. I'm gonna head off. Will you tell Dad I'll see him at home?"

"Justin, wait!" I begged as he turned away from me and walked to the door

"I think it'd be best if I didn't come and see you anymore," he admitted "so I'll see you when you come home."

Ignoring my calls of his name, he left the room and I watched as he walked down the corridor. Biting my bottom lip, I willed for the tears not to fall, but they did, hard…

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Mum's voice inquired as she walked back into the room

"Nothing, I'm fine." I assured her, quickly wiping my eyes

"No you're not, that's obvious." she replied "What is it? And where's Justin?"

"Did he do something to you?" Vaughan questioned

"No!" I proclaimed

"Tiffany…" Mum scolded "There's no need for that tone."

"I'm fine," I informed them "what did the doctor say?"

"He said he wants to keep you in for another couple of days for observation, just to make sure the bleeding doesn't start again, and if everything remains as it is, you can come home mid-week." she replied

I smiled at her weakly… "That's good."

"Yes it is." she proclaimed "It'll be so good to have you home, and we'll have everything set up nicely for you and all your favourite goodies in, won't we, Vaughan?"

He nodded his head in agreement… "I think we should get off."

"Why?" Mum questioned

"Yeah, why?" I asked "I don't want you to go."

"I've got some phone calls to make." he informed us "So I really should be going…"

"You go; I'll make my own way home." Mum replied "I'll get a taxi or the bus."

"Get a taxi." Vaughan informed her as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket, handing her two £20 notes "I'll see you at home later."

Nodding her head in agreement, he leant over the bed and kissed her softly, smiling at me warmly before saying his goodbyes and leaving the room…

"So now Vaughan's gone, why were you crying?" Mum questioned

JUSTIN'S POV:

I sat in the garage an hour or so later when the door burst open and Dad stormed in, slamming the door shut behind him…

"What did you do?" he questioned

"What?" I inquired

"Don't play dumb with me," he proclaimed "what did you do? Why was Tiffany crying when me and her Mum came back to the room?"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" I informed him "She must've been thinking about the fire."

"Do you think I was born yesterday?" he questioned as he marched over to where I was stood and grabbed the lapels of my hoodie, pinning me up against the wall "I know you did something, and I'm going to find out what it is."

"How? Are you going to beat it out of me?" I asked "Good luck explaining that."

"Don't push me, Justin…" he hissed

"Do you really wanna know why Tiffany was crying when you got back to her room?" I asked "I kissed her, and then told her that nothing could happen between us because you said it couldn't and left. I left her there in tears!"

"You didn't…" he replied

"Was she cold with you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him "Was she acting strangely around you? If she was, why do you think that is, hmm, Dad?"

"Justin, I'm warning you…" he informed me

"I kissed her, Dad." I proclaimed "I kissed her and I left her!"

Pushing me into the wall, he dropped the lapels of my hoodie and before I knew it, he'd sent me crashing to the floor with a punch…

"You ever touch her again; there'll be more of that. Do you understand?" he inquired

I nodded my head as I held my face, watching him as he made his way out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him once more…

**Drama galore, eh?**


	11. Chapter 11

JUSTIN'S POV:

I'd managed to avoid seeing anyone in the house until breakfast the next morning. Making my way into the house as Allie knocked on the garage door, informing me breakfast was ready, I shut the door behind me and inhaled and exhaled a breath, knowing I was in for a questioning…

"What happened?" Leo asked as I made my way into the kitchen

"What's wrong?" Allie questioned

"Justin, show her!" he proclaimed

Turning from where I was facing away from her, she gasped and covered her hand with her mouth… "Vaughan!"

"Leave it, please." I begged

"What?" he inquired as he made his way into the room

"Have you seen the state of his eye?" she questioned

"Get into a fight, did you, son?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, I walked into someone's fist." I informed them "Totally my own fault. I riled them."

"Do you know who it was? We should report them to the police…" she questioned

"It's fine," I assured her "can we just eat please?"

"Vaughan, aren't you going to do something?" she inquired as I turned back away from them

"What can I do? You heard him…" he replied

She sighed and I heard her heels walk away. Placing his hand on my shoulder, Dad squeezed it tightly and grabbed a cup from the cupboard above me...

"Good lad…" he whispered in my ear

TIFFANY'S POV:

Two-and-a-half long days later, I was finally going home! As I sat in the chair by my bedside, waiting for Mum to finish packing my things, the door opened and Vaughan made his way into the room, holding a bouquet of flowers…

"I hear someone's being discharged from hospital today?" he questioned

I smiled at him weakly… "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." he replied, kissing my cheek

"Aren't they lovely?!" Mum proclaimed

"Only the best for my girls…" he informed her "Which is why there's some at home for you too."

"Thank you." she replied, smiling at him warmly "Right, are we about ready?"

I nodded my head as a nurse made her way into the room with a wheelchair…

"How long am I going to have to be in this for?" I questioned

"Until your arm's better, which by the looks of your last x-ray should be a couple of weeks." she informed me "But we're also sending some crutches home with you too. When you think you're ready to try walking with just one, do, but don't push it."

"Okay." I replied

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Justin, they're back!" Leo proclaimed

Moving to the window of the garage, I watched as Dad and Allie climbed out of the car and Dad made his way to the boot, pulling out Tiffany's wheelchair. Easing herself into it, she looked over at Leo and Floyd and then at the garage, a small smile appearing on her face as she saw me stood at the window…

"Justin, are you coming through?" Dad questioned

"I'll be there in a minute." I informed him

Glancing in the mirror, I looked at my black eye and swollen cheek, knowing Tiffany would be able to see straight through the lie of me being in a fight. Hearing the door shut behind them, I made my way out of the garage and across to the house, letting myself in with my keys…

"We're in here, Justin." Allie informed me

TIFFANY'S POV:

I looked up as I heard Justin's footsteps and gasped as I saw the state of his face… "What happened?"

"A fight, he walked into someone's fist." Vaughan informed her

"I riled them." I explained

"Idiot…" she sighed, shaking her head

"How about you help Allie with the drinks, Justin?" Vaughan suggested

He nodded his head and I watched him intently as he made his way through to the kitchen, fighting the urge not to say something to Vaughan…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Where is everybody?" I asked as I made my way downstairs a little while later

"Mum's upstairs, and your Dad, Floyd and Leo have gone to collect the pizza." Tiffany informed me

I nodded my head in understanding… "Happy to be home?"

"Not really…" she admitted "Not now I know about the real Vaughan."

"You don't know the real Vaughan…" I informed her

"Don't I? Did he or did he not do that to you?" she questioned, motioning to my black eye "And don't think about lying to me because I'll know."

"Alright, you two?" Allie questioned as I was about to reply

"Yeah, we're good, Mum." Tiffany informed her

"Good," she replied "sit down, Justin. You look like a spare part in your own home."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Mum, where's my crutch?" I inquired as she moved about in the dining room

"In the corner." she informed me "You're not thinking of trying to walk, are you?"

"I just wanna stretch my legs." I admitted "Could you bring it over please?"

She glanced at me and sighed, nodding her head. Moving over to the corner of the room, she picked it up and carried it over to me, helping me to my feet…

"Thanks…" I replied "You go back to what you were doing."

"I should help you…" she admitted

"Justin can do that, can't you?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head as Mum glanced in his direction. Standing up, he moved over to us…

"I've got her…" he informed her

"Thank you." she replied "Don't push yourself, love. Remember what the nurse said."

"I won't." I assured her

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany and I made our way into the hallway and she leant against the wall, me doing the same, moving to stand opposite her…

"Your Dad did that, didn't he?" she asked

"I riled him. I should've known it was coming." I admitted

"Why don't you tell someone?" she questioned

"Who's gonna believe me?" I inquired "Your Mum thinks the sun shines out of his backside!"

"She's not an idiot, Justin. Give her credit." she sighed "She'd believe you, I know she would."

"It's not worth the aggro…" I admitted

"So you're gonna let my Mum be in a potentially abusive relationship?" she questioned

"He'd never hurt her, or anybody else for that matter. It's just me…" I replied

"Why though? I know sometimes you can be an idiot, but you don't deserve to be beaten." she replied

"It's something that's always happened and it's never gonna stop." I informed her "Well, it will when I leave."

"Maybe it should be sooner rather than later?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"Wouldn't you miss me?" I inquired

"Yeah, of course I would." she informed me "But if it means you being out of harm's way, then that's what matters."

"He doesn't do it that often…" I admitted

"And that's okay then, is it?" she questioned

"I can handle it, you don't need to worry." I assured her

"But I do. I am worried, Justin. Why did he hit you?" she inquired

"I lied to him…" I informed her "He asked me why you were crying when he and your Mum got back to your room and I told him I'd kissed you. He hates the thought of something happening between us."

"Why did you tell him that?" she questioned

"I had to tell him something. He knew I was the reason you were crying, and I thought I'd rile him up." I explained

"Why rile him up if you're not gonna tell anyone the truth about how you got your black eye?" she inquired

"It's fun…" I admitted

"Being punched is fun?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, but it's fun to see him so wound up. It gives me a kick." I replied

"You're such an idiot," she sighed "but thank you."

"For?" I questioned

"Telling me the truth." she informed me "I appreciate it. I know you can't open up to everyone."

"I can't open up to anyone, apart from you." I admitted

"Well I'm always here." she replied "Always ready to listen."

"Thanks." I sighed as I stepped closer to her "You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin was so close to me that I could feel his breath on my face. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I allowed myself to move closer to him, his hand moving to my cheek, caressing my face, his thumb brushing just under my eyelid when I heard car doors close. Pulling away from him, he turned and leant backwards against the hallway wall, his head turning to me. I smiled reassuringly at him as the front door opened and Floyd shouted that they were back…

"C'mon, let's get you into the dining room…" he informed me, placing his hand on my lower back as I began to make my way through

**So Tiffany knows what Vaughan is like and how Justin really got the black eye – what will she do with that information? Will she tell her Mum? Or will her Mum find out for herself? And she and Justin came close to sharing a kiss, what'll happen there, I wonder?**


	12. Chapter 12

TIFFANY'S POV:

I precariously made my way downstairs the next morning, being careful not to trip and fall. As I reached the bottom of the stairs and made my way to the front door, I heard Vaughan's voice…

"Tiff, what are you doing?" he questioned

"I thought I heard someone at the door." I informed him

"Did you come downstairs on your own?" he asked "You know you're supposed to be taking it easy. Let's get you into the living room…"

"I can do it myself, thank you." I replied, moving past him and into the living room, flopping down onto the sofa

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" he inquired

"Wouldn't you if you had a broken arm and a broken leg?" I questioned "I didn't sleep very well."

"Shall I get you some painkillers?" he suggested

"I don't want anything from you." I informed him, easing myself to my feet again, moving into the kitchen

JUSTIN'S POV:

"You better sort this out…" Dad informed me as he made his way into the garage

"What are you talking about?" I questioned

"Tiffany." he replied "What have you been telling her?"

"Nothing. Is she being odd with you?" I inquired

"She's being damn right rude…" he informed me

"Why don't you kick her into touch then?" I suggested "Or is it just me you like to do that to?"

"Don't, Justin. Not today. I'm not in the mood…" he admitted

"Well you're more than happy to kick me into touch until I'm singing from the same hymn sheet as you, so why not Tiffany? Is it because you're afraid Allie will walk out and you'll be all alone?" I inquired

"Justin, I'm warning you…" he informed me

"Go on, Dad. Give me another black eye, then I'll have the matching set." I replied, chuckling

"You know what, I can't be bothered." he admitted, turning and walking out of the garage, the door slamming shut behind him

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Are you sure you're going to be okay on your own?" Mum asked later that morning

"I'll be fine, and I'm not entirely on my own, am I? Justin's next door." I informed her

"Okay." she replied "I won't be long, a couple of hours tops. Call me if you need me."

"I will." I assured her "See you later."

Waiting at the front door until she'd reversed out of the driveway and driven off, I made my way across to the garage and knocked on the door, Justin opening it a minute later…

"Do you fancy keeping me company?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"You're on your own?" he questioned

"Yeah, your Dad's gone to the school to talk to the fire inspector, Floyd and Leo have gone out and Mum's popped to town." I informed him "So, what do you say? A scary film and junk food to top off your morning?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes and smiled at me warmly, stepping out of the door and shutting it behind him as I turned and made my way back to the house…

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany and I had decided to watch The Purge, and as the ending credits rolled, I reached for the remote that sat on the coffee table and heard her groan. Looking back at her, I saw she'd been asleep on my shoulder...

"Sorry…" I admitted

"It's fine." she replied "It's the painkillers."

"How do you feel now? Shall I help you up the stairs?" I inquired

"No point, I won't sleep. I haven't properly since the fire." she informed me

"You were asleep just now?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Must be your presence, that's the only time I do sleep properly. Any other time I toss and turn and have nightmares about being trapped." she explained

I sighed and pulled her into me, rubbing her arm up and down soothingly… "Things will get better."

"I wish they would start to soon," she admitted "I'm fed up of it. Why did it have to be me?"

"I don't know." I informed her "But you're okay, that's the main thing."

"Yeah." she replied "Thanks to you. And you know how I said I couldn't think of a way to thank you…"

"Yeah, I remember." I admitted

"Well I think I may have thought of one." she informed me

"We can't, Tiff." I sighed as she moved closer to me

"Why? Because of your Dad?" she questioned "You can't let him rule your life!"

"I don't want you getting involved." I informed her "I'm doing this to protect you."

"You're denying yourself what you want because of me?" she inquired "You don't have to."

"I do, because it's not just because of my Dad." I admitted

"What? Then what is it? You don't like me?" she asked

"No, I do, I really do. It's just I did something I'm not very proud of before the fire." I informed her

"What?" she questioned "What did you do? What did you do that was so bad that you can't be with me?"

"I made a bet with Darren…" I explained "I read your diary and read that you had feelings for me, and I made a bet with him. He said that you'd tell me how you felt and kiss me before the month was out."

"Who came up with the idea? You or him?" she questioned

"Does it matter?" I asked

"Who came up with the idea, Justin? You or him?" she inquired

"He did, but I agreed to it." I informed her "And that's why I ran into the school to save you."

"Because of the bet?" she questioned

"No, because I like you and in that moment when I realised I could lose you I realised how much I liked you." I admitted "I couldn't wait for the fire to be put out and for you to be found knowing that I might never see you again."

"How am I meant to believe anything you say to me?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Look at me..." I begged "I'm not lying to you, Tiff, I promise. That's why I saved you."

"So you saved me from a fire that could've killed me because you like me but you can't be with me because you're afraid of what your Dad might think?" she asked "You're pathetic, Justin Fitzgerald!"

"Where are you going?" I inquired as she stood up and made her way out of the room

"As far away as I can get from you." she informed me

**Oh dear. Just when things were going so well…**


	13. Chapter 13

**A reply to the guest reviewer – no, Justin didn't read it because of a bet in the show, to answer your question! **

TIFFANY'S POV:

I couldn't get the thought that Justin and Darren had started a bet about me out of my head. Sitting in my bedroom, I tried to process it all when a knock at my door sounded…

"Go away, Justin…" I sighed

"Justin?" Mum's voice asked "He's nowhere near as cute as me."

"Oh, hi." I greeted her, smiling at her warmly

"Hi yourself." she mirrored "Justin said you might wanna talk, everything okay?"

"Can you take me to the school house please?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"What for?" she asked

"Can you just take me there, please?" I inquired

"Yeah, okay. Come on." she replied

"Tiffany, it's so good to see you!" Maggie proclaimed as she opened the door to me

"Thanks. Is Darren in please?" I asked

"Darren, what do you want him for?" she inquired

"I just need to talk to him about something." I informed her "So, is he in?"

"Yeah, come on through." she replied, moving aside to let me in "Darren, visitor!"

"Who is it?" he questioned as he made his way down the stairs "Tiffany, hi!"

"I'll leave you to it." Maggie informed us as she made her way through to the kitchen

"Justin told me…" I admitted "About the bet you and him had going over me."

He swallowed a lump in his throat… "I was annoyed at him for butting in on me and you."

"Like you actually like me." I scoffed

"What makes you think I don't?" he questioned

"Since I arrived at Waterloo Road, you've not spoken to me once, and then one day you randomly come and speak to me. I'm not stupid, Darren." I informed him "Is it true you suggested the bet?"

He nodded his head… "You like Justin, don't you?"

"That's really none of your business." I replied

"He likes you." he informed me "But I guess you already know that. I mean he did run into a burning building to save you."

"Why did you make the bet in the first place?" I questioned "Was it to prove you were right that he likes me?"

"Yeah, and if you didn't, it would've blown up in his face." he informed me

"You're an idiot, you know that, right?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah, I know" he replied "And I'm sorry."

I nodded my head in understanding and turned to make my way back to the door…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"How about I help you with that?" Dad suggested to Tiffany as she struggled to set the table for dinner that evening

"I don't need any help, especially from you." she informed him

"Tiffany!" Allie proclaimed "What has gotten into you? Your attitude is disgusting!"

"Do you really want to know?" she questioned as she turned to her Mum "You think he's so perfect and he's not."

"Tiff, stop!" I begged

"Why? She deserves to know the truth!" she proclaimed

"Deserves to know the truth about what?" Allie asked

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." I informed her

"Vaughan?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Like Justin said, it's nothing, it doesn't matter." he replied

Shaking my head in disgust at him, I made my way out of the room…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Why did you do that?" Justin questioned as he walked into my bedroom later that evening

"I don't have to answer to you." I informed him

"When you almost blow everything apart, yes you do." he replied "Tiff, I know you're struggling…"

"Struggling? You think I'm struggling?" I questioned, mentally kicking myself as I heard my voice break as I spoke "That's an understatement. My head is full of so much stuff I can barely function!"

"I'm sorry." he admitted "For the bet, for telling you about my Dad, for everything."

"I'm glad you told me." I informed him "I just wish the fire hadn't happened then my head wouldn't be so clogged up."

"I wish there was something I could do…" he sighed

"Can I have a hug?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him "I know we're not on the best of terms right now but they make me feel better."

He smiled at me weakly and moved over to the bed, wrapping his arms around me tightly, my head falling to his shoulder, his hand rhythmically running through my hair…

"Tiff, are you still awake, love?" Mum's voice questioned as she knocked at my bedroom door

"Hide!" I whispered

"What?" Justin asked as we pulled apart

"Hide, under my bed, please." I begged

"Does it matter if she finds me in here?" he inquired

"Yes! She'll tell your Dad and how are we gonna explain that?" I questioned "Please!"

Waiting till he was out of sight under my bed, I swallowed a lump in my throat and composed myself… "Come in."

"I thought you were asleep…" she admitted

"I was drifting," I replied "what's up?"

"Vaughan and I have been talking," she informed me "we think you need to go and see a counsellor."

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"You keep flying off the handle and it's obvious you're not coping as well as you say you are, so I think it'd be best for everyone, especially you if you went to see someone." she explained

"Okay." I replied "I'll go and see someone."

"Good." she stated, smiling at me warmly "I'll be back up in a bit with your painkillers."

Nodding my head in understanding, she left the room and shut the door behind her, Justin crawling out from under my bed, stretching as he stood up straight…

"They want you to see a counsellor?" he questioned "God, my Dad's a rat!"

"Tell me something I don't know." I sighed "He's managed to wrap my Mum around his little finger again."

"You can't blow your top at him like that again though, Tiff, okay?" he inquired "No matter what, you can't."

"Your Dad can't just keep getting away with what he's doing." I informed him

"And he won't." he assured me "It'll blow up in his face eventually, I promise."

JUSTIN'S POV:

I snuck downstairs a few minutes later, Dad startling me as I reached the front door…

"Where have you been?" he questioned

"Playing video games with Floyd and Leo." I informed him

"You've not been anywhere near Tiffany, have you?" he inquired

"Nope," I replied "and I'm sorry about her outburst at dinner. She's really not coping."

"No, I know she's not, which is why her Mum and I have agreed she needs to see a counsellor." he informed me "I think it'll help."

"Yeah, so do I." I admitted, smiling at him falsely "I'm gonna head to bed. Night."

"Night." he mirrored as I opened the front door and made my way across to the garage

**Vaughan's a bit of a snake, isn't he? How long till Allie really finds out what he's been up to?**


	14. Chapter 14

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Can I do this on my own?" I asked Mum as she moved to climb out of the car a week later

"Are you sure? I don't mind coming in with you…" she informed me

"I need to do it by myself." I admitted "But thank you for bringing me."

"You're welcome." she replied "I'll just get your crutch from the back seat."

Nodding my head in understanding, she climbed out of the car and opened the back door, pulling my crutch out, opening my door too. Thanking her, she smiled at me warmly and I made my way across the car park and into the doctor's surgery…

"Tiffany Westbrook!" a woman's voice proclaimed ten minutes later

Easing myself to my feet, I made my way over to her… "That's me."

"Hi, Tiffany," she greeted me "come on through."

Motioning to her office, I made my way inside, taking a seat as she followed me in and shut the door behind her…

"So, Tiffany, how can I help you?" she questioned as she got herself comfortable at her desk

"Where do I start?" I inquired

"Wherever you like." she informed me "But take your time. We have an hour."

Nodding my head in understanding, I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding… "I guess it all started when we moved up here. My step-dad's sons have moved in with us, and when I agreed to move up here I thought it was just going to be me, my Mum, him and my brother."

"So you're feeling pushed out?" she asked

"No, not at all." I replied "I just find the situation uncomfortable."

"How so?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I have feelings for my step-dad's eldest son." I admitted

"Right…" she replied "Does he feel the same way about you?"

I nodded my head… "Yeah, he does. But as you can probably guess, we can't do anything about it."

"It's probably not my place to say it, but if you want to be with this boy then you should be." she replied "You're not blood related and you're not breaking any laws."

"My step-dad would hate it!" I informed her "He thinks it'd spoil the whole family unit we've got going on."

"We'll return to that point later," she admitted "this boy, how long have you felt this way?"

"Mostly since the first day I met him." I sighed "We have a connection that I've not shared with anyone else before. With him I feel as though I can be myself, and I like that, but since the fire, my feelings towards him have only strengthened, until I found out something…"

"Do you want to elaborate?" she questioned

"I was involved in a fire at school. My step-dad, he's the headmaster, told me to break the fire alarm and get out which I did, but I must've fallen down the stairs when I was hurrying out resulting in a broken arm and leg." I informed her

"Okay, and what did you find out? You don't have to say, but it might help…" she admitted

"Justin, that's the boy's name, and another guy at school made a bet about me." I explained "The other guy bet Justin that I'd have told him how I felt about him and kissed him before the month was out. When I found out I didn't know what to think. My head's a mess."

"Well I'm here to help, and I'll do my best to, I promise." she assured me

"Thank you." I replied

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Hey, how'd it go?" I asked Tiffany as I walked across to the house from the garage as she and Allie made their way to the front door

"Okay." she informed me "It felt good to talk to someone who's not involved in all of this."

"I'm pleased, sweetheart." Allie admitted, smiling at her warmly as I shut the door behind us "Are you eating with us, Justin?"

"If that's okay?" I questioned

"It's fine." she informed me "Shepherd's Pie do you?"

"Perfect." I replied as she hung up her coat and made her way through to the kitchen

"So, what did you talk about?" I asked Tiffany as we made our way into the living room

"You mostly," she admitted "how I felt about you and how I felt about the bet. The fire, Vaughan, Mum, how I felt about moving to a totally new place."

"You know I'm sorry, don't you?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"You say you are, but you haven't shown me you are." she informed me "Like I said to you the other day, how am I meant to believe anything you say to me anymore? Actions speak louder than words, Justin."

**Actions most definitely do speak louder than words! Will Tiffany be able to forgive Justin?**


	15. Chapter 15

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Allie and I are going out." Dad informed me as he walked into the living room "Floyd's at work and Leo's at a study group and both will be back around 10pm. Behave yourself!"

Mock saluting him, I smirked as he sighed and left the room, shutting the living room door behind him…

TIFFANY'S POV:

My pot and sling had finally been removed, and I only had to wear a wrist brace for a couple of weeks for support which made using my crutches a lot easier. Making my way downstairs, I walked through to the kitchen, finding Justin stood in there...

"You okay?" he asked

I nodded my head… "Where is everybody?"

"Dad and Allie have gone out, Leo's at a study group and Floyd's at work." he informed me "We're home alone."

"And your Dad trusts us?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Apparently so." he replied "What are you doing for dinner?"

I shrugged my shoulders in reply… "You?"

"I could order us a pizza? My treat?" he suggested

"Okay." I replied, smiling at him warmly "Ham and pineapple for me please."

JUSTIN'S POV:

After ordering the pizzas for Tiffany and I, I began to set the table, shutting the curtains in the dining room as the sun began to set, setting a place for each of us opposite each other. Glancing at the tea-light that sat in the middle of the table, I couldn't decide whether to light it or not…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Is that our food?" I asked Justin as he shut the front door behind him

"Yep," he informed me "are you okay getting downstairs?"

I nodded my head and carefully made my way downstairs and through to the kitchen, seeing the dining room table was set…

"Are you having company?" I questioned

"Yeah." he replied

"Okay. I'll just take this upstairs then…" I informed him

"Tiff…" he chuckled as I picked up my pizza box "I'm hoping it'll be you."

"It looks… Romantic?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"That's what I was going for." he admitted

"But what about your Dad?" I questioned

"Stuff him!" he proclaimed "I wanna make it up to you for being a jerk and I want to see if how I feel for you is real, and the only way I'm gonna be able to do that is by actually being with you."

"But we're not actually going to be together, are we?" I asked "We're going to have to keep it quiet."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I'm willing to try us being together, secretly for the time being, if you are too?" he questioned

"Yeah, yeah I am." I informed him "And about the bet, I forgive you. I have to because I've never felt this way before, about anyone, and I can't let it pass me by."

He smiled at me warmly and stroked my cheek, tucking some hair behind my ear in the process… "So we're doing this?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, reciprocating his warm smile… "Your Dad's gonna freak!"

"What about your Mum?" he questioned

"She'll be happy when she finds out, I think." I admitted "All she wants is for Floyd and me to be happy."

"I wish my Dad felt the same way about me…" he sighed

I smiled at him weakly and moved closer to him, pressing my lips against his softly and quickly, pulling away barely a moment later… "I'm sorry, I…"

"Don't be." he replied

JUSTIN'S POV:

I cupped Tiffany's cheek in my hand again, letting my hand move across her face the way it did the time in the hallway before we were interrupted. Tilting my head downwards, I let my lips brush across hers, pressing them to hers softly, feeling her hand move to my waist. Bringing my other hand up, I cupped her other cheek, deepening the kiss before pulling away a minute later…

**Justin and Tiffany have 1, made up, 2, shared their first kiss and 3, decided to give their relationship a go. What will Vaughan, Allie and the others do when they find out, and how will they react?**


	16. Chapter 16

TIFFANY'S POV:

I made my way out of the bathroom the next morning, seeing Justin leaning against the wall opposite, smiling at me warmly…

"Morning…" he greeted me

"Morning." I mirrored as he moved closer to me, pressing his lips against mine

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to school?" he questioned

"I have to, sooner rather than later." I informed him "As for whether I'm ready, I don't know."

He smiled at me reassuringly, bringing his hand up to caress my cheek… "All of us will be there for you."

"I know, but there's only one person I want." I admitted

Moving closer to me once again, he pressed his lips against mine again, both of us pulling away a minute or two later breathlessly as we heard footsteps. Making his way into the bathroom I quickly composed myself as Mum made her way out of hers and Vaughan's bedroom…

"You okay, love?" she questioned

"Yeah, all good." I informed her

"Are you sure? You seem flustered…" she admitted

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous about going back to school." I sighed "That's all."

"We're all here for you, sweetheart, you know that." she informed him "And the counsellor's helping, isn't she?"

I nodded my head… "Still nervous though."

"You'll be fine." she assured me "Are you coming down for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'll just get dressed." I informed her

JUSTIN'S POV:

I walked down the road when I saw Tiffany sat on a bench. Making my way over to her, I sat down next to her… "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you." she informed me

"You left with Dad and your Mum though…" I admitted

"I asked them to drop me off here because I was meeting Rhiannon." she replied, smiling at me warmly "I thought we could walk the rest of the way together."

"Aren't you cute?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as I stood up

"I won't get to spend time with you at school so I thought we may as well spend as much time as we can together before we actually have to go." she informed me "So, are you ready?"

I nodded my head and held my hand out to her, smiling at her warmly as she took it willingly, both of us making our way down the street…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"What if we get caught?" I asked Justin as I leant back against the wall of the classroom we were in as we pulled apart

"We won't, stop worrying." he replied, pressing his lips against mine again

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Mason, but can I steal Justin for a little while please?" Ms. McFall asked as she opened the classroom door later that morning

He nodded his head and motioned me over to her. Collecting my things together, I moved over to her…

"What is it?" I questioned

"It's Tiffany," she informed me "I found her crying and she asked for you."

"Where is she now?" I asked worriedly

"The Pastoral Care office," she replied "shall I get her Mum?"

"No," I informed her "no need to worry her, is there? I'll look after Tiffany, thank you."

She nodded her head and smiled at me warmly… "It's nice to see you making a go of things, Justin."

Reciprocating her smile, I made my way down the corridor to the Pastoral Care office, Tiffany running over to me, throwing her arms around me, burying her head in the crook of my neck as I opened the door…

"Hey, it's okay…" I soothed, holding her to me tightly, one hand at the base of her back, the other in her hair "Miss. McFall found you crying, she said?"

"I walked past the Science block and it all came flooding back to me…" she admitted as we moved away from the door and I shut it behind us, moving us to the comfy chairs by the window

"It's okay," I assured her "it wouldn't be normal if you didn't have a wobble on your first day back."

"But a full-on breakdown," she sighed "that's not normal. When am I going to feel better again?"

I sighed and pulled her into me as I sat back, letting her cry…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Tiffany, can we have a word please?" Dad asked her as we finished up dinner that evening

"Is everything okay?" Allie asked

"Why don't you come too?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at her

"What's the matter?" I questioned as Mum, Vaughan and I walked into the hallway

"It's about Gabriella;" he informed me "she's been charged with arson."

"She admitted to starting the fire?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "Her plea hearing is at the beginning of next month."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." I replied "Do you mind if I go upstairs?"

"Of course not, love." Mum informed me "I'll bring you up a hot chocolate in a little bit."

"Thanks." I stated, smiling at her warmly

JUSTIN'S POV:

Dad and Allie made their way back into the dining room and Allie began to clear away…

"Is Tiffany okay?" I asked as Dad made his way into the living room

"She's fine, love." Allie informed me as I brought some plates through too "Your Dad told her that Gabriella has admitted to starting the fire and has been charged with arson."

"Oh…" I replied "Is she okay?"

"I think so. She's just taking it all in." she informed me "You two are close, well you seem to be, why don't you go and see if she'll talk to you?"

"Are you gonna be okay clearing all this up?" I questioned

"I'll rope your Dad in." she replied "Go on, go and see her."

TIFFANY'S POV:

I lay on my bed when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. Turning my head as I heard it creak open, I saw Justin make his way into the room…

"Hey," he greeted me "Your Mum told me what my Dad told you."

I smiled at him weakly… "Do you think she knows I was trapped?"

"I don't know." he admitted "And I don't think she'd care."

"I want to see her." I informed him "I want to look her in the eye and tell her exactly what she's done to me."

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" he questioned

"I don't know, but I need to try something." I admitted "I'm still having trouble sleeping and now I know who was responsible, I need to ask her why she did it."

"What do you think your Mum will say?" he inquired

"She doesn't have to know…" I replied "I can arrange a visiting order on my own."

"Okay. If it's really what you want, then I'll support you." he informed me

"Thank you." I stated, kissing him softly "Can you hold me for a while?"

Smiling at me warmly, he nodded his head and moved over to the bed, kicking his shoes off and climbing on next to me, wrapping his arms around me tightly…

**So Tiffany knows who was responsible for the fire. Will she go through with her words on getting a visiting order and what will happen when they come face-to-face?**


	17. Chapter 17

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Justin questioned as he entwined his hand with mine as my thumb hovered over the call button

I nodded my head and pressed call, biting down on my bottom lip nervously as I waited for someone to answer…

"Hello, HM Prison Greenock, how can I help?" a woman's voice questioned

"Hi, I'd like to organise a visit with Gabriella Wark please." I informed her

"Name…" she stated

"Tiffany Westbrook." I replied, glancing at Justin as he rubbed his thumb over my knuckle

"And your age, Miss. Westbrook?" she inquired

"Does that matter?" I asked

"It does, unless you're accompanied by an adult." she explained "We request that all visitors attending a visit on their own are 16 or over."

"I'm 16." I informed her

"Okay," she replied "and when were you hoping to see Miss. Wark, Miss. Westbrook?"

"As soon as possible please." I admitted

"How does tomorrow afternoon at 1pm suit you?" she questioned

"That's great, thank you." I informed her

"Okay, we'll see you then. Please bring with you some identification so we can check you off the list." she replied

"Okay." I stated "Thank you. Goodbye."

"Done?" Justin asked

I nodded my head as I set the phone down… "Tomorrow at 1pm?"

"What are you gonna do about school?" he inquired

"I'll say I have a counselling appointment." I informed him

"And what can I say?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"What?" I questioned

"You don't think you're going on your own, do you?" he inquired

"I need to." I admitted "I need to see her on my own, face-to-face, so thank you, but you can't be there."

"Not even to hold your hand?" he questioned

I shook my head, signalling no… "I need to face her on my own, let her know exactly what she's done to me."

"Tiff, you coming down for some ice cream, love?" Mum called up the stairs

"Yeah." I replied

Standing up from my bed, I turned back to Justin… "Come on."

He smiled at me warmly and moved over to me, kissing me softly… "I'll be right here when you get back."

"Thank you." I stated

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Thought you'd gone out…" Dad admitted as Tiffany and I walked into the living room

"Nope," I replied "I'm still here."

"Justin went up to see how Tiff was." Allie informed him as she made her way through "I told him he should seeing as though they've been pretty tight-knit since the fire."

"A bit too tight-knit if you ask me…" he admitted

"Oh, Vaughan, stop it!" she proclaimed as she sat down next to him "You wanted everyone to get on, and now they are you're annoyed? Don't be silly!"

"Yeah, Dad, don't be silly." I replied

Tiffany and I sat down next to each other and she nudged me, shaking her head at me…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Mum, my counsellor has just phoned…" I informed her as I walked into the kitchen the next morning

"Yeah, what did she have to say?" she questioned

"She's had to rearrange my appointment," I admitted "it's today at 1pm."

"But that's during school hours…" she sighed

"I know, but I don't wanna miss a session. She's really helping me." I informed her

"Okay." she replied "I'll let Vaughan know for you."

"Thanks!" I proclaimed as I kissed her cheek "I'm gonna head off. I'll see you later."

"Bye, love." she called as Justin who had waited in the hallway for me and I left the house

**Tiffany's going to see Gabriella – how do you think that'll go?**


	18. Chapter 18

TIFFANY'S POV:

I sat in the detention centre's visiting room, waiting for Gabriella to be led through along with all the other prisoners. Looking up as I heard a gate being unlocked, I saw her blonde hair and the tabard she was wearing as she walked through into the room, her facial expression changing as she saw me sat waiting for her…

"They told me I'd have a visitor today, but not who it was." she informed me

I nodded my head… "Vaughan told me you were in here."

"Well thanks for coming to see me." she replied "How's the real world?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" I inquired "You don't even know what you've done, do you?"

"Pardon?" she questioned

"Are you not even going to ask why I'm on crutches?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I didn't see them…" she admitted "What happened?"

"I got caught in the fire." I informed her "Vaughan told me to break the fire alarm and get out which I did, and then I was trampled and trod on as other people tried to get their way out."

"I. I. I don't know what to say." she replied

"You don't need to say anything, you just listen," I admitted "At first I thought the person who'd started the fire had ruined my life, but what I've come to realise from the time I was in hospital to my recovery time to my time with my counsellor is that you haven't. In fact, you've made me stronger."

"Okay." she replied

"No apology?" I questioned "I'm not surprised! I spent a week in hospital after the fire. I was in a coma for 3 of those days, my Mum didn't know whether I was going to live or die!"

"Tiffany, I…" she began

"Don't, I'm not done." I informed her as I lifted up my top "You see this scar? The doctor had to cut me open to stop the internal bleeding from where everybody trod and trampled on me, and it's all because of you. But like I said, thank you for making me stronger."

"I'm so sorry." she admitted "I really am. I know I can't do anything to make it better but…"

"Why did you start the fire?" I inquired "Why? You hadn't been back at the school long. You'd been given a second chance and you messed it up. Why?"

"Everybody was whispering about me in the corridors and in my classes, I couldn't take it. I was angry and upset, and I had to take my frustrations out somewhere." she informed me "I know nothing I say will make up for what I did to you, but I really am sorry. You have to believe that."

"I don't have to believe anything you say." I replied "Have a nice time in here, and I'll see you when your trial comes around."

JUSTIN'S POV:

School was over, and Tiffany still wasn't back from her visit with Gabriella. Waiting in the reception area for her, I heard Dad and Allie's voices…

"What are you doing loitering around after hours?" Dad questioned

"You've not seen Tiff, have you?" Allie asked "One of the teachers said she wasn't in her last lesson."

"I'm waiting for someone," I informed him "and no, I haven't, sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. Here she is now!" she proclaimed "Where have you been?"

"My counsellor had a cancellation, and we continued to talk. I didn't realise the time, sorry, and sorry I didn't come back for my last lesson, Vaughan." she admitted

"It's okay." he replied "I'll square it with your teachers as long as you catch up on what you missed."

"I will." she assured him "Are you two heading home?"

"To the supermarket and then home. We'll see you there, or do you want a lift?" Allie inquired

"I'll see you there." she informed her

TIFFANY'S POV:

Once Mum and Vaughan had left Justin and I began to walk down the corridor…

"So, are you not going to ask?" I questioned

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he inquired

"I showed her the scar from my operation," I informed him "and she didn't even realise I had a broken leg. I told her about my time in hospital and that I'm seeing a counsellor. She apologised and apologised but I just ignored it, because I know she didn't mean it. I told her I'd see her in court and then left."

"Feisty…" he chuckled

"I was so angry that when I left I knew I couldn't come back here, so I just walked around for another hour to calm myself down." I admitted

He smiled at me warmly and opened the hall door for me… "How do you feel now?"

"Better." I replied "But that might be something to do with the fact that I'm with you again."

We sat down next to each other in the chairs that were still laid out from this morning's assembly and I sighed heavily, leaning my head back to stare at the ceiling…

"Am I boring you?" he questioned

"A bit, yeah." I replied, smirking playfully as I moved my head back to look at him

"Thanks. I'll just go then, shall I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he stood up

"No, don't," I begged "I don't think visiting Gabriella was such a good idea…"

"How come?" he inquired, quickly sitting back down next to me, entwining my hand with his

"I don't feel good like I thought I would." I admitted "I feel sick."

He sighed and pulled me closer to him, running his hand through my hair soothingly… "I knew I should've come with you."

"I don't think it's just visiting Gabriella that's made me feel this way though." I informed him

"What else do you think it could be?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as I pulled away from him

"The lying," I replied "I'm fed up of lying to everyone. We should come clean about us."

"And risk Dad giving me a pasting?" he questioned

"At least then my Mum would see his true colours…" I informed him "She'd leave him!"

"Yeah, and you'd go with her." he replied

"I can't stand being in that house with him, Justin." I admitted "They need to know the truth about us, and Mum needs to know the truth about Vaughan, so that's why I'm gonna tell them tonight."

**Ultimatum from Tiffany there – what do you think Justin will say?**


	19. Chapter 19

JUSTIN'S POV:

I watched as Tiffany stood up and made her way out of the hall. Throwing my head back and groaning, I hurried after her…

"Why can't we just keep this as it is? Between us?" I questioned

"I've just told you my reasons and you're not going to change my mind." she informed me

"So you're not enjoying the excitement of possibly being caught, no?" I asked

"At first yes," she admitted "but now I'm not. We need to, we have to come clean."

"What's the point in disrupting everything? Things are good, finally!" I questioned

"Have you changed your mind?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me "About being with me?"

"No, of course I haven't," I replied "I just don't see why we have to cause a load of commotion, which we know there will be."

"Because 1, I want to be able to be with you without having to hide it and 2, I want and need my Mum to know the truth about your Dad." she informed me "I can't keep lying to her."

"Don't think of it as lying, think of it as…" I began

"I'm not thinking of it as anything anymore." she replied "Everyone's going to know the truth after dinner tonight."

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin and I hadn't spoken since we'd both arrived home from school and as I made my way into the kitchen, seeing him sat at the dining table I swallowed a lump in my throat…

"You okay, love?" Mum questioned, placing her hand on my shoulder

"Yeah, good." I replied "There's something I need to say after dinner…"

"There is?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "I don't know how you're going to react though."

"Are you in trouble, sweetheart?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, nothing like that," I replied "it's just something I've been keeping a secret and can't anymore."

"Okay…" she stated "Well the sooner we sit down, the sooner you can announce whatever it is you have to."

Smiling at her warmly, she set the dish of lasagne down in the middle of the table, Vaughan and Leo making their way to the table as she sat down, me doing the same…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Ah, ah, not yet…" Allie proclaimed as Dad and Leo went to stand from the table "Tiffany's got something to say."

"What is it?" Leo asked "I've got homework to do!"

"That's my boy!" Dad proclaimed, placing his hand on his shoulder

"It's about Justin…" she admitted

"What's he done now?" he questioned

"Why do you automatically assume he's done something wrong?" Tiffany asked, raising an eyebrow at me "If you hadn't of interrupted I could've continued what I was saying. It's about Justin, and it's about me."

"No!" Dad proclaimed

"Let her speak, Dad." I sighed

"I told you to stay away from her…" he hissed

"What's going on?" Allie questioned

"Justin and I are together, Mum." Tiffany informed her

"What do you mean you told him to stay away from her?" Allie inquired

"What?" Dad questioned

"You told Justin to stay away from Tiffany, why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Because…" he replied

"Because isn't an answer, Vaughan, and you know it." she sighed "Why did you tell your son to stay away from my daughter?"

"I know what he's like, that's why." he informed her "He'll break her heart, and my guess is he's not even really interested. He's doing it to wind us up."

"You know nothing!" I proclaimed

"Justin, calm down…" Allie begged "Why do you think so badly of him?"

"I know what he's like. He's a user, a manipulator. I sometimes wish he wasn't my son." he admitted

"And I sometimes wish you weren't my Dad!" I shouted before storming out of the room, ignoring Allie and Tiffany's calls of my name

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Dad…" Leo whispered "Justin's your son."

"I can't believe you, Vaughan." Mum admitted "You put a stop to not only your son's happiness, but to my daughter's too. You and I both know all too well you can't help who you fall for."

"Where are you going?" Vaughan questioned as I went to leave the table

"To see if Justin's okay." I informed him

"No you don't!" he proclaimed "You'll do as I say under my roof and I say you're not to be anywhere near him."

"This is Mum's house too," I informed him "and after everything you've done, pardon me for not listening to you."

"What?" Mum inquired

"What?" I asked as I turned to face her

"After everything you've done? What else has Vaughan done, exactly?" she questioned

I swallowed a lump in my throat and glanced at him… "You remember when Justin had the black eye and said he'd gotten into a fight? He hadn't, it was Vaughan."

"What?" she asked

"Vaughan hit him, for leaving me upset in the hospital." I explained "He riled him, told him he'd told me how he felt, kissed me and left. Justin told me everything when I got home from the hospital."

"How could I have been so blind?" Mum questioned, burying her head into her hands

"You're not blind," I informed her "you just wanted to see the good man."

"I don't think there's any good in him…" she admitted

"Allie, I can explain everything, I promise." Vaughan assured her

"You can stay the hell away from me!" she proclaimed "Hitting your own child, that's despicable! I don't know you, you're not the man I fell in love with."

"Where are you going?" he questioned as she made her way out of the room

"To pack," she replied "Tiff, Leo, Floyd, you do the same please."

"You're not taking my boy with you!" he proclaimed

"It's up to Leo what he wants to do." Mum informed him "Leo, it's your choice. You can either come with me and the others, or you can stay here."

"I'm sorry, Dad." he whispered

"Decision made!" Mum replied, pulling her arm from his grasp "Now get out of my way!"

JUSTIN'S POV:

I sat on my bed, taking in everything that had happened in the past half-an-hour when I heard a commotion. Moving to the garage door, I opened it, seeing Allie and Dad struggling in the doorway, Tiffany, Leo and Floyd surrounding them…

"Why don't you take your anger out on me instead of her?" I suggested "I'm the one you're really angry with, aren't I?"

"Justin, don't." Tiffany begged

"Get off me, Vaughan, or I'll call the police and tell them what you've done!" Allie informed him

TIFFANY'S POV:

What happened next happened in slow-motion. Vaughan let go of Mum's arm and all I could do was watch as she stumbled out of the door and fell to the ground…

"Mum!" I shouted "Call an ambulance!"

"You stay the hell away!" I heard Justin proclaim. Looking up, I saw him push Vaughan back inside the house, ignoring his protestations of Allie's name

"I'm sorry." I whispered as he crouched down next to me

"It's okay, it's okay." he assured me, pressing his lips against my hair

**Will Allie be okay? And what will happen next, I wonder?**


	20. Chapter 20

TIFFANY'S POV:

"None of this would've happened if it wasn't for you two." Floyd informed us as he walked back into the waiting room "In fact, I don't even know why you're here!"

"Mate, you can have a go at me but don't have a go at Tiff." Justin replied "Can't you see she feels upset and guilty enough as it is?"

"Good!" he proclaimed as he made his way out of the room again

"Great, my own brother hates me!" I sighed, throwing my head back "I should've kept quiet."

Justin moved back over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him… "He doesn't hate you, he's just angry. Everyone's had a lot to take in tonight. Once he's calmed down he'll be fine."

"Mum's awake!" Floyd informed us "She wants to see you two."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and glanced at Justin nervously. Holding out his hand to me, I took it willingly and let him lead me from the room, both of us being led by a nurse into Mum's side room…

"I'm glad you're okay!" I proclaimed, hugging Mum tightly as we walked in

"Nothing major, just a bump." she replied "Now, about you two…"

"I didn't want any of this to happen, I swear." I informed her

"I know you didn't, sweetheart," she assured me "but we need to talk about it."

"What is there to talk about?" Justin questioned "I like Tiff, she likes me and we're together."

"How long has it been going on?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"A few weeks, maybe a month." I informed her

"How did it happen?" she questioned

"Do you really need to know all this?" Justin inquired

"Justin, please…" I begged

He held his hands up… "I was an idiot and made a bet with Darren about Tiff. He bet me she'd kiss me and tell me how she felt before the end of the month, and then the fire happened and I realised I had to face up to feelings that I didn't even know I had. When I told her about the bet obviously she was angry but after a few days she calmed down and we talked it through, and I told her I wanted to be with her, and she wanted to be with me too."

"Okay…" she replied "Well I know I'm not going to be the most popular person if I say I'm not happy about it so as long as you're both happy, I am okay with it, but Justin, I'm warning you now, you do anything to hurt my daughter, you'll have me to deal with, got it?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes…

"We should leave you to get some rest…" I admitted

"Actually, there's something else." she informed us as we went to leave "I was gonna tell Vaughan later tonight, but the contracts have all gone through on the old house, and I'm putting the money towards a new house for all of us, including you, Justin."

"Really?" he questioned

"Yeah," she replied "I know you won't want to stay with your Dad, and I don't know where else you'd think to go, so you're more than welcome."

"Even after everything I've said and done?" he inquired

"Yes." she informed him "I can't say it's all water under the bridge because it's not, but you make my daughter happy, and that's all I want, so the offer's there if you want it."

"I'd love to, thank you." he replied

"Great!" she proclaimed

"Where are we gonna say tonight, Mum?" I questioned

"When we get out of here I'll ring around and see if you guys can stay at the school house," she informed me "and I'll stay at Christine's. And then first thing tomorrow I'll go to the estate agents and look at houses."

"What about my Dad?" Justin asked

"What about him?" Mum inquired

"Are you going to divorce him?" he questioned

"I can't say just yet, as I need to let everything sink in." she admitted "But unfortunately I probably will, yes."

He nodded his head in understanding… "I'm gonna leave you two to chat. I'll be outside."

Smiling at him warmly as he brushed his hand across my lower back as he made his way out of the room, I turned back to Mum…

"Floyd's not happy…" I informed her

"He'll be fine once he's calmed down." she assured me

"He thinks I'm to blame for what happened, and maybe I am." I admitted

"No you're not, sweetheart, don't you dare think that!" she proclaimed "It's me and thinking I can walk in these stupid heels. I tripped and lost my balance."

"How long have you got to stay here for?" I questioned

"Another hour or so. The doctor just wants to keep checking my obs." she informed me "So why don't you go and join Justin and the others and I'll let you know when I'm done?"

"Are you sure? I can stay…" I replied

"Go on, be a teenager. I'll see you soon." she assured me

**So Allie's accepting of the relationship between Justin and Tiffany, and she's going to look at houses for them all. Wahoooo! Happy times, I think not…**


	21. Chapter 21

TIFFANY'S POV:

I sat in the dining room of the school house when I heard footsteps on the stairs. Looking to my left, I saw Maggie making her way downstairs…

"Morning, love," she greeted me "could you not sleep?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "I keep replaying everything in my head."

"What happened to your Mum wasn't your fault, darling." she replied

"Then why do I feel as though it was?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her "If I hadn't told her and Vaughan about me and Justin she and him would still be together and everything would be fine."

"But you'd be feeling guilty because you knew what he was like and hadn't said anything to her. You did the right thing last night, love, whether you think it or not." she informed me

I smiled at her warmly… "Do you want some help preparing breakfast?"

"I'd love some!" she proclaimed as she began to walk through to the kitchen "Come on!"

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany, Leo, Floyd and I made our way into school that morning, Miss. Mulgrew making her way over to us as we walked into reception…

"The staff are fully aware of the situation…" she informed us

"We just want to keep things as normal as possible." Floyd admitted

She nodded her head in understanding... "Then you'd better be getting to your classes. Anything you need, any of you, my door is always open."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Are you still beating yourself up?" Justin asked as we walked down the corridor

"No," I replied "I'm just thinking."

"About?" he questioned

"What things would be like right now if I hadn't of said anything last night." I admitted

"Your Mum would still believe the sun shines out of my Dad's backside and everything would be "hunky dory". It'd all be fake." he replied "You did the right thing!"

"You think?" I inquired

"I know." he informed me, pressing his lips against mine "Now get in there and I'll see you later."

Smiling at him warmly, I made my way into my first lesson of the day…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Can the four of you come with me please?" Miss. Mulgrew asked as Tiffany, Floyd, Leo and I sat at a table in the canteen that lunchtime

"What's happened?" I questioned

"Can you just come with me now please?" she asked "Quickly…"

"Dad's in school, isn't he?" I asked as we walked down the corridor to the Pastoral Care office

"He's on the grounds, yes." she admitted "And we have reason to believe he's been drinking excessively, so until he has been removed by authorities, we'd like you to stay in here."

"What if he finds us in here?" Tiffany questioned

"He won't," she assured us "The police have been called and there is going to be a guard on the door."

"So he's going to be arrested?" Leo inquired

"He's driven whilst under the influence of alcohol, so yes, I'm afraid so." she replied

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Are you all okay?" Mum asked as she made her way into the Pastoral Care office an hour later

"Where's Vaughan?" I questioned

"He's been arrested." she informed me "We should get out of here…"

"We can't just ditch school…" I admitted

"We're only going to be gone an hour," she explained "I've arranged a viewing of a house, and I want you guys to come with me and let me know what you think."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"This place is sick!" Floyd proclaimed as the five of us stood in the living room

"You like?" Allie questioned

"Love more like." he replied

"So I'm putting in an offer?" she inquired

**What will the others say? Is Allie going to put in an offer?**


	22. Chapter 22

TIFFANY'S POV:

It was now 2-and-a-half weeks later. My cast had come off my leg and I had to wear a moon boot, Vaughan had been given a restraining order against all of us and had been charged with not only driving under the influence but with assault and threatening behaviour after Justin and Mum had both reported his actions to the police, and was due in court sometime within the next 6 weeks. Today was Saturday, and because Leo and Justin were off seeing their Mum and Floyd was at work, Mum and I had decided to make a start on unpacking and making the new house look more like a home…

"Mum, can I talk to you about something please?" I asked as we took a tea break

"You know you can, sweetheart." she replied

"Now I don't want you to freak out or anything," I informed her "I want you to think of me as you always do; a sensible and mature young woman. Okay?"

"Okay," she mirrored "what is it?"

"What would you say if I asked if Justin and I could share a bedroom?" I questioned

"Are you thinking about sex?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Not yet, no." I replied "But one day not too far in the distant future, probably."

"I still see you as my little girl, running around in a ballet outfit." she admitted

"Well that's not me, not anymore." I informed her "So, what do you think?"

"Justin's not pressuring you, is he?" she inquired

I shook my head, signalling no… "He's nowhere near as bad as Vaughan made him out to be, you've seen that in the last few weeks."

"You're right." she replied

"Is that a yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"It's an I'll think about it." she informed me

"Can you let me know later on? I don't want Justin to have to unpack all his things and then pack them all up again to move into my room…" I admitted

"Let's get back to work, shall we?" she questioned

JUSTIN'S POV:

"_Hope the visit with your Mum is going okay. See you later! X"_

"Is that the girlfriend I've been hearing all about?" Mum asked as I checked my phone

I nodded my head as I replied… _"It's going good, thanks. Hope the unpacking is going okay too. See you later x"_

"I still can't believe you're dating Allie's daughter…" she admitted

"It's not that big of a deal, Mum." I replied

"Isn't it?" she questioned "That woman ruined mine and your father's marriage!"

"Mum, don't start." I begged

"Justin, I just want you to be happy." she informed me

"And I am." I replied "Genuinely happy, for the first time since you and Dad split. Tiff makes me happy."

"She does, Mum." Leo informed her "And Dad's no saint, we all know that."

"I've been trying to get in touch with him, actually." she admitted "Can you get him to contact me?"

Leo and I glanced at each other and I shook my head, signalling no…

"Why not?" she inquired

"We didn't wanna tell you…" I informed her "But I think we have to."

"Tell me what? Is it about him and Allie?" she questioned

"Sort of," I admitted "Dad's had a restraining order slapped on him, Mum. He attacked me!"

"He what?" she inquired "When was this?"

"Nearly two months ago," I informed her "but that's not all…"

"What else could there be?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at us

"The reason he attacked me is because I riled him about the nature of mine and Tiffany's relationship at the time," I explained "I told him that when she was in hospital and he and her Mum found her crying, I'd kissed her and told her how I felt but left her. I hadn't though, and he punched me."

"Why would you tell him that?" she inquired "You know he has a short fuse!"

"It's fun to wind him up and press his buttons." I admitted "But then when he and Allie found out about me and Tiffany, he lost it big time. He tried to stop Allie and the others from leaving and she fell and hit her head."

"Is she okay?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "She's fine. But Dad's been remanded in custody until he goes to court, Mum. He won't be in contact with you anytime soon."

"And why did you only just think to tell me this?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"We didn't want to upset you by telling you over the phone. In fact, we weren't going to tell you anything." I informed her "We don't want your recovery being set back."

"There's something else we should tell you too…" Leo admitted

"There's more?" she questioned

"We're living with Allie…" he informed her "She's bought a house with the money from her old house sale and we're all living there; me, Justin, Floyd, Tiffany and Allie."

"You're living with her?!" she asked "The home-wrecker?"

"She's not a home-wrecker, Mum." Leo replied "You and Dad were having trouble well before she came on the scene."

"And she ended it when she found out that Dad was married." I informed her

"Not only has she got you two living with her, she's got you singing from the same hymn sheet as her own kids!" she sighed "The sooner I'm out of here, the better!"

"What do you think is going to happen when you come out of here, Mum?" I questioned

"You'll both move home with me, that's what'll happen." she informed me

"It won't, Mum." I admitted "Leo and I are happy where we are."

"But you two are my boys, you should be with me!" she proclaimed

"I think we need to go…" I informed her "Leo?"

"We'll see you soon, Mum." he assured her as he stood up

"No, you're not going!" she informed us "You're not leaving!"

"Mum, don't do this!" I begged

"Do what? Ask my boys to stay with me, their birth mother?" she questioned

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Justin and Leo are on their way home." I informed Mum as I walked into the kitchen

"How did their visit go?" she questioned

"Okay, but then they told her what has happened with Vaughan and that they're living with us." I replied "Apparently she had to be restrained so they could leave!"

"Poor boys…" she sighed "How's Justin?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted "I'm worried."

She smiled at me reassuringly and wrapped her arm around my shoulder… "How about we move his boxes into your room before they get back?"

"What?!" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her as I pulled away

"You're old enough and mature enough to make your own decisions," she informed me "but I appreciate you running it past me before you just went ahead and did it."

JUSTIN'S POV:

Leo and I arrived back at the house an hour-and-a-half later. As I pulled my keys out of my pocket, the door opened and Tiffany appeared, smiling at me warmly…

"I'm glad to see you…" I admitted

"Save the soppiness till you're alone." Leo begged as we walked into the house, him shutting the door behind us

"Clear off." I replied as he took off his shoes and hung his coat up, making his way through the hallway to the kitchen

"You okay?" she questioned

"Not really," I admitted "it was hard, seeing her be restrained so we could leave. I'll be surprised if she wants to see us again."

"Of course she will, you're her sons." she replied "She just needs to get her head around what's happening."

"You think?" I inquired

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Come upstairs, I've got something to show you."

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin and I made our way upstairs and I led him into my bedroom, shoving him further into the room as he stood in the doorway…

"I'm supposed to be looking at what, exactly?" he inquired

"The boxes." I informed him

"Yeah, what about them?" he questioned

"Do you recognise the writing?" I asked

"It's mine…" he informed me "Why are they in here?"

"C'mon, you're cleverer than that." I replied, chuckling softly

"I don't get it," he admitted "why are my boxes in here?"

"Because this is gonna be your bedroom." I informed him, shaking my head at him

"What?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I cleared it with my Mum," I explained "we're gonna be sharing this room."

"And she's okay with that?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Why didn't you say anything to me about this?" he asked

I shrugged my shoulders in reply… "I didn't want you thinking I did it for just one reason."

"You know I wouldn't force you if you're not ready." he informed me

"I know," I assured him "so, what do you think?"

"I love it." he admitted, kissing me softly

"Good," I replied "and just because I'm not ready for that yet, doesn't mean I'm not willing to do other stuff."

"Yeah?" he questioned "Such as?"

"Why don't you join me over here and you'll find out?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him as I moved to the bed, watching him as he shut the door behind him and made his way over to the bed

**Oh dear, oh dear, r.e. Justin and Leo's Mum, yet more drama to contend with! What's to come next, I wonder?**


	23. Chapter 23

TIFFANY'S POV:

I stood at the kitchen sink a couple of weeks later on the morning of Gabriella's plea hearing when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind. Sighing contentedly, I let myself fall back into Justin's embrace, covering my hands with his…

"Morning," he greeted me, pressing kisses to my cheek and down to my neck "how're you feeling?"

"Nervous." I admitted, letting my head tilt to the side of it's own accord, shivering under his touch as he pressed a kiss to my neck as I spoke "I feel like I did when I went to see her at the detention centre."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he questioned

"Mum will be with me, I'll be fine." I informed him "I'll be gone an hour, two, tops."

"Won't stop me worrying about you…" he admitted

I turned around to face him and pressed my lips against his softly… "Can we do something tonight, just me and you?"

"Like what?" he inquired

"Go out, do something a normal couple would do." I replied "We've not even been on a first date yet."

"What do you say to the cinema and pizza then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Sounds perfect." I replied "I'm gonna go and get in the shower, Mum and me need to leave soon."

"Okay." he stated, kissing me softly once again before letting me go

Mum and I sat in the courtroom an hour-and-a-half later, her hand entwining with mine as Gabriella was led into the dock…

"Gabriella Wark, you are hereby charged with arson and intent to harm, how do you plead?" the judge questioned

She looked at me and smirked… "Not guilty."

"What?" I inquired

"Miss. Wark, given that you've confessed to starting the fire that injured and therefore hospitalised Miss. Tiffany Westbrook, you will be remanded in detention until a court date has been set. Take her away!" the judge informed the courtroom

"How could she plead not guilty?" I asked Mum "She confessed!"

"It's okay, love." she replied "She'll get what's coming to her, just you wait and see."

"What if she doesn't though, Mum?" I inquired "What if she gets away with it?"

"She won't, sweetheart, I promise." she assured me

"But she's got all the money and her parents will have hired her a top lawyer!" I sighed "She has a chance!"

"There'll be CCTV evidence from the classroom," she informed me "there'll be proof she did it. The camera never lies! Come on, let's go and get something to eat and drink before we head to school."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"That little…" I proclaimed as Tiffany filled me in on what happened at the court

"I know," she sighed "she has a chance of getting away with it too…"

"Not if I have anything to do with it." I informed her

"You're not going to do anything, Justin." she replied "We're going to let it go through the proper channels of the court and see what decision they come to."

"And what if they find her not guilty?" I inquired

"Then I'll just have to deal…" she admitted "She'll most likely be handed a restraining order if she is, but like Mum said, there'll be CCTV evidence of her starting the fire from the classroom. The camera doesn't lie. I better get to lesson; I'll see you at lunch?"

I nodded my head and kissed her gently, watching her as she walked out of the hall and made her way down the corridor…

**Poor Tiffany – will Gabriella really get away with it? And will Justin really not do anything? And what will happen on his and Tiffany's first date?**


	24. Chapter 24

JUSTIN'S POV:

"You look angrier than usual…" Floyd informed me as he sat down at the canteen table I'd acquired that lunchtime "What's up?"

"Gabriella pleaded not guilty to starting the fire." I replied

"Yeah, Mum told me." he admitted "I haven't had the chance to see Tiff yet, how is she?"

"Worried that Gabriella's fancy lawyer will get her off!" I informed him "Scared, nervous, upset. As you can probably guess."

"What are you thinking?" he questioned

"Tiff asked me not to do anything, but I can't just stand by while Gabriella pleads not guilty, can I?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I know you don't want to, but you're gonna have to." he informed me "If Gabriella tells her lawyer you've been to see her or whatever you're planning, it could jeopardise the whole case."

"So do I just stand by and let whatever's going to happen, happen then?" I asked

"You're gonna have to, mate." he replied "For Tiff's sake. She's gonna need you, as much as I hate to say it. You need to support her and be there for her if the worst does happen. I'm relying on you not to let her down."

"I won't," I assured him "you have my word on that."

"Y'know, you're not half as bad as your Dad made you out to be…" he admitted

"I've grown up a lot since I first arrived too," I informed him "so maybe we should call a truce?"

He nodded his head in agreement… "Truce."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"I saw the strangest thing earlier…" I informed Justin as we walked home after school that evening

"Yeah, what was that?" he asked

"Someone who looked very much like you and my brother getting along in the canteen at lunchtime, but I couldn't have, could I?" I questioned

"Very funny," he replied "but yeah, you saw right. We've called a truce!"

"Really?" I inquired

"Yeah," he informed me "we're family, whether we like it or not."

"Thank you." I replied, stopping in my tracks "I don't know why you've done it but I appreciate it."

He smiled at me warmly as I stood opposite him and pressed his lips against mine… "You're welcome."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Hello, you two." Allie greeted us as she walked into the kitchen later that evening as Tiffany and I sat at the kitchen table on her laptop, trying to decide what film to go and see "what're you up to?"

"We're trying to decide what film to go and see but we're having no luck." Tiffany informed her

"That's because you don't wanna go and see any of the good ones!" I admitted

"Good ones in your opinion." she replied "Mum, would you want to see a war film on your first date?"

"I'm not getting involved!" she proclaimed, smirking at us both as she began to move around the kitchen

TIFFANY'S POV:

Two hours later, Justin and I were leaving the cinema hand-in-hand after finally agreeing to see "Gone Girl". Making our way down the escalator, we reached the food court of the shopping centre…

"Pizza Hut?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"How can you still be hungry after everything you ate back there?" I inquired

He shrugged his shoulders at me in reply… "So, pizza or no pizza?"

"Pizza." I informed him

"Good girl." he replied, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pressing his lips against my temple

An hour later Justin and I arrived home, him heading straight to bed. Carrying my shoes through to the kitchen, I saw Mum sat at the kitchen table still working…

"Mum, it's late…" I informed her

"I know, love, but I've gotta get these projects marked." she replied

"How many more do you have to do?" I questioned

"Five or six, and then I'm off straight to bed." she informed me as I moved around the kitchen, making both of us a hot chocolate "How was your night?"

"Great, thanks." I replied "We had a really great time."

She smiled at me warmly… "I'm really happy you're happy, sweetheart."

"Me too. But now I just want the same for you." I informed her as the kettle boiled

"I'm perfectly fine, darling." she replied "I'm a big girl and can fend for myself."

"You deserve to be happy, though." I admitted "You can't let Vaughan ruin that for you too."

"Love, you've got your own life to be concentrating on." she informed me "You've got a boyfriend, you've got your GCSE's coming up and you're not like any normal teenager at the minute. Enjoy your life whilst you can and don't worry about me."

I smiled at her weakly as I set her hot chocolate down on the table beside her… "I feel bad."

"How many times do I have to say that it isn't your fault?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me "Telling me the truth about Vaughan was the best thing you could've done. I had to know the truth."

"I know, but now you're unhappy…" I sighed

"I'm not unhappy, love," she replied "I've got you, Floyd and two stepsons who are brilliant. We've got a roof over our heads, there's money coming in and we're happy. That's what matters, so please stop blaming yourself, okay?"

"Okay." I stated

"Good." she proclaimed "Now get yourself off to bed!"

"Okay. Night, Mum." I replied

"Night, love." she mirrored

**Tiffany STILL blames herself for her Mum and Vaughan's split, but Allie needed to know the truth, right?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Let's have a time jump, shall we? And fulfil one of my lovely friend Poppy's requests in the process… And also, P.S. posting another chapter for you guys as I have to be up at work for 6:30am tomorrow morning so won't have time to post. Enjoy! **

JUSTIN'S POV:

Today marked day one of Dad's court case and I was struggling to hold it together. Standing up from mine and Tiffany's bed where I'd been sat staring at the floor for the past God knows how long, I forced a smile onto my face as she shut the door behind her…

"I made you a cup of tea." she informed me

"Thanks." I replied "I'm gonna get in the shower."

"Justin…" she sighed, taking a hold of my hand as I made my way past her

"Hmm?" I questioned

"I'm struggling too, just so you know." she admitted, smiling at me weakly

Dropping my hand, she made her way over to her wardrobe and began to look through it for something to wear. Watching her for a couple of minutes more, I left the room, shutting the door behind me…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Mum, where's Justin?" I asked as I made my way out of the ladies toilets not long after we'd arrived at court

"I don't know, love. One minute he was here, the next he'd disappeared." she informed me

"How long do you think we have before we're called in?" I questioned

"Not long, fifteen minutes maybe." she replied "I'll try and delay it as long as I can."

"Thanks." I stated, smiling at her warmly "I'll be as quick as I can."

JUSTIN'S POV:

I sat on a bench outside the court with my head in my hands, sighing contentedly as I felt the familiar touch of Tiffany's hand on my back…

"So this is where you got to…" she proclaimed

"It was stifling in there. I felt as though I couldn't breathe." I informed her

"It's okay." she assured me as I lifted my head and turned to her "We're all feeling that way out today."

"What am I meant to say when I'm called to give evidence?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Exactly what he did to you." she informed me "That he started beating you when you were 12…"

"And when they ask about you?" I questioned

"That depends, what do you want to say?" she inquired

"I'll think of something." I replied, smiling at her warmly

"Charming…" she chuckled as she moved closer to me "We've got each other, that's what matters."

I nodded my head in agreement and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her into me, her head moving to rest on my shoulder…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Is he okay?" Mum questioned as Justin was led to the stand to give evidence

"We're about to find out." I informed her

"Can you state your name for the court please?" the judge asked

"Justin Fitzgerald." he informed them

"And your relation to the defendant?" he questioned

"He's my Dad." he replied

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Mr. Fitzgerald, can you describe to the court the nature of your relationship with your father?" my lawyer inquired

"Good, most of the time." I informed him "He was happy for the most part of his marriage to my Mum, but he had a short fuse."

"Did he ever snap?" he questioned

"More than once," I replied "more so as I got older and he felt as though I could take it."

"How do you mean, take it?" he asked

"His beatings." I informed him "They started when I was 12. He was telling me off and I gave him some lip so I got a slap."

"A slap where, Mr. Fitzgerald?" he questioned

"On the arm," I replied, swallowing a lump in my throat "and then as I got older our relationship turned sour. And then Mum moved us here, my brother and me, to be with my Dad when she had to go into rehab…"

"Did the relationship get better or worse?" he inquired

"Worse," I admitted "I hated his partner, Allie, and I made her life a living hell! One day when we were in school Dad found out about something I'd done which I'm not proud of and threatened to hit me, and put me in the cooler for the day."

"Okay…" he replied "You said in your police statement that your father gave you a black eye because of your relationship with his partner's daughter, a Miss. Tiffany Westbrook, is that true?"

"Yes." I informed him "Tiffany was in hospital after a fire started at the school, and Dad realised my feelings for her. One day when he and Allie returned from the hospital he stormed into my room and asked me what I'd done to upset her. I was an idiot back then, so I riled him. I told him that I'd told her how I felt about her and kissed her, and then told her nothing could happen between us and left. He was worried something would happen between Tiffany and I and spoil his relationship with Allie and the family unit that was going on, and so he punched me and told me I had to stay away from her."

"But you didn't, did you?" he questioned

"At first yes, but being in such close proximity to her killed me." I admitted "Not long after we made our relationship official but kept it a secret because we knew my Dad would freak!"

"What happened when the relationship came to light?" he asked

"More than just our relationship came to light that night. Allie also found out that Dad had a violent nature and told him she was leaving him. He didn't take that very well and when she went to leave, there was a scuffle and she tripped and fell, being knocked unconscious in the process." I explained

"And what has happened since that night?" he inquired "Has your father made contact?"

"No," I replied "he came to the school once though, and had been drinking and driving, but he didn't get near us as the police were called."

"No further questions, your Honour. Thank you, Mr. Fitzgerald." he stated

TIFFANY'S POV:

Day one in court was over. Making my way into mine and Justin's bedroom, I saw him laid on our bed, staring up at the ceiling. Shutting the door behind me, I kicked off my shoes as I reached the bed and climbed on and moved over to him, resting my head on his chest, snuggling further into his embrace as his arm wrapped around me…

"I'm proud of you…" I informed him

"You are?" he asked

"Yeah," I replied "you did well today. It can't have been easy for you reliving everything."

"It wasn't." he admitted "But I got through it, thanks to you."

I turned onto my stomach and looked at him, moving my hand to run through his hair… "You could've done it, even if I hadn't of been there."

"I don't think I could've," he informed me "you not only make me a better person but you make me strong too."

I smiled at him warmly and leant up, pressing my lips to his softly… "Today made me realise something…"

"Yeah, what was that?" he asked

"I don't wanna say," I admitted "because I don't think you'll say it back."

"If it's I love you, which I'm pretty sure it is, I will." he informed me

"What?" I questioned

"I realised it when you told Dad and Allie about us," he admitted "I was so proud of you in that moment and I just thought "wow, I'm in love with her". I know it was probably too soon, but I couldn't help it."

"Well I suppose it's a good thing you love me, because I love you." I informed him

He smiled at me warmly and cupped my cheek in his hand, pressing his lips against mine…

**Day one of the court case = done! What else lies ahead? And Justin and Tiffany have said the L word, all together now… AWE!**


	26. Chapter 26

TIFFANY'S POV:

Day 2 of Vaughan's court case came around quicker than anyone wanted it to, and as I sat in the waiting area of the court, waiting to be called to give evidence, the door opened and Justin made his way in…

"You're not meant to be in here…" I sighed as I stood up and walked over to him

"I just wanted to see how you were," he admitted "how're you feeling?"

I smiled at him warmly and pressed my lips against his softly… "I'm okay. Just want to get it over and done with though."

"It'll all be over soon." he assured me, reciprocating my warm smile

"Then it'll be Mum's turn." I replied "I'm not too sure how she's gonna handle it."

"Don't worry about her for now. She's a big girl; she'll be able to cope. Worry about yourself." he informed me

I nodded my head in agreement and inhaled and exhaled a breath… "You need to go!"

"Okay," he replied "good luck. I love you."

"Thank you. I love you too." I mirrored, smiling at him warmly as he walked out of the room

JUSTIN'S POV:

"I now call to the stand, Tiffany Westbrook." the solicitor Allie had hired for the case informed the courtroom. Sitting next to Leo, he, myself, Floyd and Allie watched as Tiffany was led through into the courtroom and to the stand

Smiling at her reassuringly as she looked over in my direction, our solicitor cleared his throat, regaining her attention…

"Miss. Westbrook, how do you know the defendant?" he questioned

"He's my step-dad. He's married to my Mum." she informed him

"And what did you think of him when you first met him?" he asked

"I thought he was a nice enough guy." she replied "He treated my Mum right and for the first time in a long time she was happy and that was all I wanted."

"Before you moved here and was introduced to his sons, did you know anything about his short fuse?" he inquired

"No," she admitted "from what me, my brother and my Mum knew he was a calm, collected man who wanted nothing but to love my Mum and look after us all."

"And then you moved here and everything went belly up, shall we say?" he suggested

"I think it's fair to say my Mum wasn't happy when Justin and Leo moved in," she informed him "but she took them in because she loved Vaughan and they were a part of him. But then things started to go wrong…"

"Can you elaborate for me please, Miss. Westbrook?" he questioned

"Justin wasn't happy that he was living with his Dad again after so long of he and his brother being apart from him, let alone being with a completely new family. His Dad wasn't happy they'd just been dumped on him either." she replied

"And then what happened?" he inquired

"Things were tense," she admitted "Justin thought of my Mum as the home-wrecker. And then the fire happened…"

"Can you tell the court what happened then please?" he asked

TIFFANY'S POV:

I glanced in Justin's direction and he smiled at me warmly. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I began to speak again… "I was hospitalised for three weeks. I had a broken arm and leg, and had to have an operation to stop some internal bleeding."

He nodded his head in understanding… "Going back to yesterday in regards to Mr. Fitzgerald's statement, he stated that his father gave him a black eye due to the nature of his relationship with you, can you tell us more please?"

"Justin riled his Dad one night after he and my Mum had been to visit me in the hospital." I informed him "They'd found me crying, and Justin told his Dad it was because he'd told me that he liked me, kissed me and then left, but he hadn't."

"Why would Mr. Fitzgerald tell his Dad that he'd done that then?" he questioned

"Justin knows his Dad has a temper, and got a kick out of riling him." I replied "Which resulted in the black eye."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"I'm proud of you." I informed Tiffany as I waited outside the courtroom for her, seeing her making her way over to me

"Thanks." she replied "I'm trying to wrack my brains and think if I missed anything out."

"You didn't," I assured her "you told the judge, solicitor and jury everything they needed to know."

She smiled at me warmly… "Can we do something tonight?"

"Like what?" I inquired

"A film and a pizza in bed, just something you and me." she replied "I need to relax!"

"Your wish is my command." I informed her, pressing my lips against hers softly

"Thank you." she stated, sighing contentedly as we pulled apart "Can we go?"

I nodded my head and entwined her hand with mine, leading her from the court, the others following…

**Tiffany's given her evidence and it's really shook her up, bless her! At least she has Justin and his support…**


	27. Chapter 27

TIFFANY'S POV:

"What are you doing, love?" Mum asked as I walked into the kitchen and started to gather plates and cutlery for myself and Justin

"Justin's gone to get us a pizza," I informed her "and he's text saying he's on his way back so I'm getting organised."

"When you say us you mean just you and him, right?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "I just need some time on my own with him after today, does that make sense?"

"Of course it does," she replied "you do whatever it takes to make yourself better."

"Thanks for understanding, Mum." I sighed, smiling at her warmly "I love you."

"I love you too." she mirrored "Enjoy your night."

"Thanks." I replied as I made my way out of the kitchen

JUSTIN'S POV:

I made my way into mine and Tiffany's bedroom after returning with our pizza, finding her tucked up in bed, a warm smile on her face as I reached her…

"You look cosy…" I informed her

"I'd be cosier if you joined me under here." she admitted

"Now who can say no to that face?" I questioned as I kicked my shoes off. Climbing under the covers, I pulled her into me and pressed my lips against her hair

"What about our pizza?" she asked

"It can wait." I replied, running my hand up and down her arm

TIFFANY'S POV:

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked as I woke up I don't know how long later

"Half-an-hour, maybe an hour, I'm not too sure." Justin informed me

"You're eating cold pizza?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Nope, I went downstairs and put it in the microwave." he replied "Do you want some?"

I nodded my head as my stomach started to rumble and Justin passed me a slice. Taking a bite of it, I sighed contentedly…

"You had a dream about something…" Justin informed me as I finished eating

"I did?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah, you were mumbling and murmuring for a while." he explained "Any ideas?"

I shook my head, signalling no, smiling at him warmly… "I want ice cream!"

"And I guess I'm gonna have to go and get it, am I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"A good boyfriend would…" I informed him

Smirking at me, he kissed me softly and climbed out of bed, taking the almost empty pizza box with him. Waiting until the door shut behind him, I reached for my phone and scrolled through my contacts…

"Hello, Greenock Health Centre, how can I help?" the receptionist questioned as she answered the phone

"Could I please make an appointment to see Joanna, the counsellor?" I asked

"Have you seen her before?" she inquired

"Yes, but not for a while," I replied "my name's Tiffany Westbrook. When can I come in?"

"We've got a slot tomorrow at ten to four, how does that suit you?" she questioned

"That's fine, thank you." I informed her, quickly hanging up the phone as the door opened again

"You okay?" Justin questioned as he walked back into the bedroom

I nodded my head and smiled at him warmly as he walked back to the bed and climbed under the covers again. Taking the bowl of ice cream from him, I began to eat as Justin reached for the TV remote on his bedside table…

"What do you wanna watch?" he asked

"I don't mind," I informed him "I'll just lay here, eat this and probably fall asleep again."

"Okay." he replied, chuckling softly as he pressed his lips to my hair

**Why is Tiffany hiding the fact that she's made an appointment with her counsellor a secret from Justin? Is there more to her dream than she's letting on, or is she finding the stress of Vaughan's court case too much to handle? **


	28. Chapter 28

JUSTIN'S POV:

"What are you doing, Fitzgerald?" Tiffany questioned as she walked over to her locker which I was currently leant against

"Waiting for you," I informed her "like the dutiful boyfriend I am, I'm here to walk you home."

"I'm not going home, well not yet, anyway." she admitted

"Where are you going then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I have a dentist appointment." she informed me

"Okay… Do you want me to come or shall I see you at home?" I questioned

"See me at home," she replied "I'd love you to come with me as I'm a bit afraid of the dentist but you'd just be sat bored in the waiting room and I'm too nice to do that to you."

"Yeah, far too nice." I chuckled "I'll see you at home then."

Nodding her head in agreement, I kissed her softly…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Miss. Westbrook?" an unfamiliar voice questioned as I sat in the health centre waiting room the next afternoon

"Yeah?" I inquired

"Joanna's running a few minutes late with a call," she informed me "she said you can wait in her office."

"Okay, thank you." I replied

"No problem," she stated "it's just over there."

Nodding my head, I smiled at her warmly as she made her way back behind the reception desk. Collecting my bag from my feet, I made my way into Joanna's office, taking a seat in the chair, removing my coat and draping it over the arm…

"Sorry I'm running late, Tiffany." Joanna proclaimed as she walked into the office ten minutes later "I haven't seen you in a while, so I was surprised when I checked my schedule and saw your name. Is everything okay?"

"I keep having this recurring dream…" I informed her

"Okay," she replied "why don't you tell me what happens?"

"My boyfriend, Justin, he's the one who was trapped in the fire," I admitted "and in my dream he's in a coma and he won't wake up. I don't know what it means and it's freaking me out!"

"I know it's scary, but it doesn't mean anything." she informed me

"So why do I keep having it then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"That's something I can't answer unfortunately, as I can't get inside your head." she replied "I know you probably think as a counsellor I should be able to but unfortunately it's not in my job description, but I do have some tips that may help…"

"I'm willing to try anything," I informed her "I just want it to stop."

"Have you ever tried yoga?" she inquired

"No…" I replied

"Try it," she informed me, moving to her desk drawer and pulling a CD out "this is a CD that I give to patients that are suffering from bad dreams and it's helped them. How much stress are you under right now, Tiffany?"

"Quite a lot," I admitted "it's my step-dad's court case."

"These dreams might be a trigger to that stress then," she replied "try this and if it doesn't work, come back and we'll work from there."

"Okay, thank you." I stated, smiling at her warmly

JUSTIN'S POV:

I made my way into mine and Tiffany's bedroom after helping Allie clear up after dinner that evening to find her sat on the floor, her legs crossed and some weird music playing. Leaning against the door, I watched her…

"I know you're watching me…" she informed me

"What on earth are you doing?" I questioned

"Yoga," she replied "I thought I'd try it, it's meant to relieve stress."

"What are you stressed about?" I inquired

"Are you seriously asking me that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me as she opened her eyes "I'm stressed about everything, Justin!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, stupid question." I informed her "Shall I leave you to it?"

"No, I'm pretty much done." she replied, standing up and switching the CD off, putting it back in it's case "I'm sorry for snapping…"

"I'm sorry for being an idiot," I admitted, smiling at her warmly as she turned to face me "am I forgiven?"

"Just about…" she informed me

"Just about, hmm?" I questioned

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I know a way you can be fully forgiven though."

"Yeah, and what's that?" I inquired

She smiled at me warmly and put her finger to her lips. Moving over to her, I wound my arms around her waist and pulled her into me, moving one hand from her waist and reaching for the finger that was pressed against her lips, entwining her hand in mine before pressing my lips against hers, her hand dropping mine as it moved to wind around my neck…


	29. Chapter 29

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_Tiff, you can't go in there…" Mum proclaimed_

"_So what am I meant to do? Wait till the fire brigade get here? Justin could be dead by then!" I informed her_

"_You have to let the firemen do their job, love." she replied_

"_I can't wait for them to get here, not when he's in there." I admitted "I'm sorry."_

"_Tiffany!" she shouted as I hurried into the school through the main doors_

"_Justin!" I shouted as I hurried down the corridor "Justin, can you hear me?"_

"_Tiff, Tiff, is that you?" I heard him ask through coughs and splutters as I continued down the corridor_

"_Yeah, it's me." I informed him "Justin, where are you?"_

_I reached the end of the corridor and saw him lying on the floor. Hurrying over to him I eased him up into a sitting position… "It's okay; we're going to get you out of here."_

"_You shouldn't be in here…" he informed me_

"_I couldn't leave you in danger and wait till the fire brigade arrived." I admitted "Come on, let's get out of here."_

"_I can't, Tiff." he replied "I'm too weak and I'm so, so tired."_

"_Don't you dare shut your eyes, Justin Fitzgerald!" I proclaimed "Don't you dare!"_

"_I'm tired, Tiff." he informed me_

"_I know, but you just can't close your eyes, not yet." I replied "Come on, let's go…"_

_With his help, I got him to his feet and threw his bag over my shoulder, resting his body weight on me as I as quickly as I could get us out of the building…_

"_You silly, silly girl!" Mum proclaimed as I handed Justin over to the paramedics_

"_He could've been dead if I hadn't done something." I informed her_

"_Yeah, and you could've been too." she replied "Don't ever do that to me again!"_

"_Tiffany?" one of the paramedics asked as I was about to reply_

"_That's me, is everything okay?" I questioned_

"_Yes, Justin's asking for you." she informed me "And we need to get you checked out too, so you should come to the hospital in the ambulance with him."_

_I nodded my head and handed Vaughan Justin's bag. Smiling at him and Mum weakly, I made my way over to the ambulance…_

"_Hey…" I greeted Justin as I climbed into the back of the ambulance and sat down by his side_

"_Hey." he mirrored "Tiff, thank you."_

"_Save your energy, just rest. You're gonna be okay." I informed him_

"_I have to thank you for saving my life…" he admitted_

"_You can thank me another day, when you're better." I replied "Just rest, and keep using this to help you breathe."_

"_Tiff, I…" he began. As I was about to protest for him to stop speaking, a machine that he had been hooked up to started to beep and the paramedic in the back of the ambulance hurried over_

"Tiff?" Justin questioned as I sat up abruptly, trying to calm my erratic breathing

"I'm fine." I informed him "Just a nightmare."

"Okay." he replied "Come on, lie back down. You've got your first exam tomorrow…"

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I rested my head on his chest and played with the material on his t-shirt as I let my eyes drift closed again…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"How are you feeling this morning?" I asked Tiffany as she sat at the kitchen table

"Everything okay?" Allie questioned

"Everything's fine," Tiffany replied "and I'm okay. I'm gonna go and finish getting ready."

As I was about to leave the room after Tiffany, Allie made her way to the door and shut it, raising an eyebrow at me…

"She had a nightmare last night." I informed her "And I don't think it's the first time either."

"How come?" she questioned

"The other day, after she'd given evidence, she'd fallen asleep and was mumbling and murmuring something in her sleep." I explained "And when I asked her about it she seemed quite on edge about it and she told me she had a dentist appointment the next afternoon after school, but I don't know, I just don't believe her."

"She didn't have a dentist appointment…" Allie informed me "I always go with her because she hates them."

"So if she wasn't at the dentist, where was she?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I don't know," she replied "but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Justin, my daughter is sensible, mature and level-headed. I'm sure everything's okay." she assured me "Now go and finish getting yourself ready or we're going to be late."

Sighing heavily, I smiled at her weakly and left the room…

**Justin and Allie are onto Tiffany r.e. lying about the dentist, but what are they going to do?**


	30. Chapter 30

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Where are you sneaking off to now then?" Justin's voice asked as I shut my locker door and began to make my way to the exit

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I turned to him

"It's a simple question, Tiff." he replied

"No apology?" I inquired

"Why should I apologise to you when you've lied to me?" he asked

"What?" I questioned

"I told your Mum about your nightmare, and told her about the dream when you were asleep the other evening." he informed me "And I told her I didn't believe you about having a dentist appointment, and your Mum confirmed what I've been thinking…"

"Yeah, what's that?" she asked

"That you've been lying to me." he replied "Why, Tiff? Where have you been going that's so important and top-secret that you can't tell your own boyfriend?"

"I'm seeing my counsellor again!" I informed him "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to worry you or anyone else, but there it is. I'm seeing her again."

"Why?" he questioned

"Why do you think? As soon as Vaughan's court case is over, I'm straight into another one with Gabriella's. It's just nice to talk to someone who's not in the picture." I admitted "And I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you because there's nothing to worry about, I promise."

"What about the dreams?" he inquired

"There was one nightmare last night," I informed him "and the dream the other evening, I don't know. So just so you know where I'm sneaking off to now, I'm off to see my counsellor. You can come with me, if you want?"

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" he asked

"You don't have to come in with me if you don't want, but it'd be a good chance for you to meet my counsellor and she could explain to you what she's doing to help me." I explained "You don't have to, there's no pressure, but I think it'd do you good to understand what's going on with me."

"You think?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "But like I said, no pressure."

"I'll come with you." he informed me "But I'll sit in the waiting room. Seeing her is your thing, but if you want her to talk to me about what you and her discuss, then I'm okay with that."

I smiled at him warmly and leant up on my tiptoes to kiss him softly… "Thank you."

Half-an-hour later I was sat in Joanna's office, waiting for her to sort out the paperwork she'd been finishing off when I'd walked in. Turning to me, she smiled at me warmly…

"What?" I asked

"I see we have a visitor?" she questioned "Justin, I presume?"

I nodded my head... "So he knows you've decided to come back and see me then. What else does he know?"

"He doesn't know about the dreams…" I admitted "I wanted to tell him but I couldn't. He was already hurt that I'd lied to him about coming to see you in the first place. Telling him about the dreams would only add to the guilt I know he's already feeling, even if he won't admit it."

"Okay, I understand." she replied "So, has the CD I gave you been helping at all?"

"I've only done one session of it, but it seems to be." I informed her "I slept much better last night…"

"Really?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I had a nightmare about the fire," I admitted "and woke Justin up in the process. He calmed me down and we went back to sleep, and I didn't see every hour until it was time to wake up, so that's something, isn't it?"

She nodded her head… "So how come you've brought Justin with you, can I ask?"

"I want him to know what we've been talking about, apart from the dreams." I informed her

"Okay." she replied "That can be arranged. Why don't you invite him in?"

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Justin…" Tiffany's voice called as I sat in the waiting room, flicking through a random magazine

Turning my head, she motioned for me to join her in the office. Setting the magazine down, I stood up and made my way over to the office, stepping inside and sitting down in the chair by Tiffany's side…

"Justin, this is Joanna, Joanna, this is Justin." Tiffany introduced us

"It's nice to meet you, Justin." Joanna greeted me, holding out her hand for me to shake "Tiffany's told me a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you too." I mirrored "And all good, I hope?"

"Most of it," she replied "so, I hear that you're here with Tiffany today for a reason?"

I nodded my head… "Tiff thinks I should know what is talked about in these sessions, so I can understand what's going on with her."

"And you think it's a good idea too?" she questioned

"Yes." I informed her "As long as you do?"

"I think it's a very big step for Tiffany," she admitted "but a good one, and a step in the right direction. So, back to business, Tiffany and I talk about everything, from parents to the fire to the court cases to you. We cover it all."

I nodded my head in understanding and glanced at Tiffany as I heard her take a breath inwards and entwined my hand with hers… "And how do you think she's coping, since the fire, I mean?"

"Very well," she replied "she's been open and honest with me and that's what is needed so I can help her work through her demons. She's a very strong young woman, you should be proud."

"I am." I informed her "Very proud indeed."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Justin…" I spoke as we walked back home after leaving the health centre, stopping in my tracks, him turning back to me

"What's wrong?" he questioned

"Nothing, I just wanna say thank you." I informed him "Thank you for doing what you did back there. I really appreciate it."

He smiled at me warmly and moved closer to me, wrapping me in his arms, my head resting against his chest and I began to chuckle…

"What are you laughing at?" he questioned "You're ruining the moment!"

"You once told me you weren't a fan of public displays of affection…" I admitted

"This isn't a public display of affection…" he informed me "A public display of affection is seeing a couple snogging in the street."

"Okay, well how about you consider breaking the rules just this once, for me?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"Just this once?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling warmly at him as he walked us backwards and my back hit a wall a moment later. Pulling me away from the wall and closer to him, I moved onto the balls of my feet as his hands found my waist and he pressed his lips to mine, his tongue pushing against my lips, my mouth opening willingly to accommodate it as his hands pulled me more tightly into his body. The kiss continued and we pulled apart a couple of minutes later and I rested my forehead against his, trying to regain my breath…

"We'll definitely be breaking the rules more often…" I informed him

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips against mine softly, his hand caressing my cheek, pushing some hair from my face as he did so… "I love you."

"Where'd that come from?" I questioned

"Does it have to come from anywhere?" he asked

"No." I replied "I love you too."

**Tiffany was almost 100% honest with Justin. Do you think he'll try and get her to tell Allie what's going on?**


	31. Chapter 31

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Tiffany, love, is that you?" Mum's voice asked as Justin and I walked through the front door half-an-hour later

"Yeah," I replied "is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." she assured me as she walked into the hallway "I was just wondering if we could have a little chat?"

"What about?" I questioned

"Just things," she informed me "so can we?"

I glanced at Justin and he smiled at me warmly. Looking back to Mum, I nodded my head and followed her into the kitchen, her shutting the door behind us…

"Why did you lie to Justin about going to the dentist?" she inquired

"I knew this would come up sooner or later…" I sighed

"Well?" she questioned

"I'm seeing Joanna again." I informed her "And like I told Justin earlier, that's where we've been, by the way, I didn't want to worry anyone."

"Justin went with you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"He caught me getting organised to sneak out of school," I explained "so yeah, he did. He waited outside until our meeting had finished, and then Joanna explained to him what we talk about and how she thinks I'm doing."

"And how does she think you're doing?" she questioned

"Good," I replied "she thinks my progress is great especially with everything going on. And just so you know, I plan on continuing to see her, at least until Gabriella's court case is over."

"Okay." she stated, smiling at me warmly "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me you were seeing her again. You had Justin and I really worried."

"I know I did and I'm sorry." I admitted "But I didn't want to worry anyone, and anyway, it's not that big of a deal, it's just me seeing and talking to someone who's not involved in this situation."

"Okay." she replied "Do you want to help me prepare dinner?"

I smiled at her warmly and nodded my head, signalling yes…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Justin, can I come in?" Leo's voice questioned as he knocked on mine and Tiffany's bedroom door

"What is it, mate?" I asked

"Where's your phone?" he inquired

"I'm not sure." I admitted "How come?"

"The clinic have just phoned me," he informed me "they wanted to get in touch with you because you're the oldest but they couldn't so they phoned me. Mum's discharged herself."

"What?" I inquired "She can't do that!"

"Well she has, and they think she could be on her way here because whoever I spoke to said she was adamant that she had to see her boys." he explained "And they've asked that if she does contact us or turns up, we have to ring them. She's really not well."

I nodded my head in understanding and smiled at him weakly… "Sorry, bro."

"It's okay." he replied "What do we do, Justin?"

I shrugged my shoulders in reply… "I don't know, mate. Wait and see what happens, I guess."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Hey, dinner's…" I spoke as I walked into mine and Justin's room, seeing Leo stood by the door "Is everything okay?"

"Mum's discharged herself from the clinic," Justin informed me "they phoned Leo and whoever he spoke to said they think she's on her way here, as she was adamant about seeing us."

"What are you going to do?" I asked as I moved over to the bed where Justin sat, glancing between him and Leo

"Wait and see if she shows up…" he replied "It's all we can do, isn't it? We can't trail all over the city when she might not even be here."

I smiled at him weakly… "And if she does show up?"

"We have to ring the clinic." he informed me "She's not well. Who knows what sort of state she's in!"

"Okay." I replied "I'm guessing you don't feel like eating then?"

"Not really…" he admitted "I think I'm just gonna chill and try and do some study."

Nodding my head in understanding, I kissed his cheek softly and stood from the bed… "What about you, Leo?"

"I'm not that hungry either," he informed me "I think I'm just gonna turn in."

"Okay." I replied "What do you want me to tell my Mum?"

"You might as well tell her the truth," Justin admitted "she's gonna find out soon enough anyway, especially if she turns up at school."

Nodding my head in understanding, I made my way back downstairs and into the dining room…

"Are the boys not coming down?" Mum questioned as she and Floyd sat down

I shook my head… "They've just had some news."

"About Vaughan?" she asked

"No, Olga." I informed her "She's discharged herself from the clinic, and they think she's on her way here because the person who Leo spoke to said she was adamant to see her boys. Justin wanted me to let you know so you can be prepared."

"I'll save them some then." she admitted as she began to plate up mine and Floyd's

"Are you okay, Mum?" Floyd questioned

"Yeah, I'm fine, love." she informed him "And just so you know, if Olga does turn up, we have to ring the clinic. She's not a well woman, and we don't want it on our conscience if anything happens…

Floyd and I nodded our heads in agreement and began to eat our meals as did Mum, the atmosphere tense…

**Oh dear, so Olga's discharged herself from rehab and she's not ready to do so. Do you think she could cause harm/danger to any of them?**


	32. Chapter 32

JUSTIN'S POV:

I was in the canteen the next morning, stood at the vending machine, trying to decide what to pick when I heard the door open. Assuming it was Tiffany as we'd arranged to meet to head to the library together, I waited for her to join me but she didn't. Turning to see who it was, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw Mum stood there…

"I've finally found you…" she admitted "I've been looking all over the building for you."

"Yeah, you have," I informed her "shall we sit down? You look tired."

"We need to go, Justin." she admitted "I discharged myself but they'll be after me, I know it."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise." I assured her

"That's my boy," she replied, smiling at me warmly "can you text Leo? Ask him to meet us here? We need to be gone as soon as possible."

TIFFANY'S POV:

I reached the canteen and looked through the window, seeing him and Olga sat at a table. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I walked in, both of them turning to look at me…

"Why is she here?" she asked Justin

"We arranged to meet before you arrived," he informed her "Mum, this is…"

"I know exactly who she is!" she proclaimed "Like mother, like daughter!"

"Mum…" Justin sighed

"What? It's the truth. She's here to take you away from me, aren't you?" she questioned

"Justin, we should go…" I admitted

"See, what did I tell you?" she inquired "You're not taking my son! Isn't it enough that your mother took my husband?"

"Tiff, can you just go?" Justin questioned "And I'll see you later?"

"Justin, you know what you need to do." I informed him

Nodding his head, he smiled at me weakly. Turning on my heel, I walked out of the canteen and leant against the wall as the door shut behind me, composing myself…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Where's Leo?" Mum asked

"He's not coming, Mum." I informed her

"It can't just be me and you," she proclaimed "it has to be the three of us, and then we can work on getting your Dad out of prison!"

"Dad's not getting out of prison, Mum." I replied "He assaulted me, more than once."

"It's your own fault," she informed me "you riled him. You knew he had a short fuse and you just had to push him!"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and pulled my phone out of my pocket…

"What are you doing?" Mum questioned

"Messaging Tiffany, seeing if she's okay." I replied

"Of course she is," she proclaimed "she's fine. Just put your phone away, please!"

TIFFANY'S POV:

I sat in the library, not being able to concentrate on the work I was meant to be doing when my phone vibrated. Pulling it from my pocket, I saw it was a message from Justin…

"_I need you to call the clinic for me. Go to Dad's office and press speed dial 4. That's all you need to do x"_

Logging off the computer I'd signed on to, I left the library and made my way to Vaughan's office…

"What are you doing?" Sonia questioned as I walked through the reception and into his office

"I have to phone someone. It's important." I informed her

Picking up the phone, I pressed speed dial 4 and waited for an answer…

"Greenock Rehabilitation Facility, how can I help?" a woman on the other end of the line asked

"Hi, my name is Tiffany Westbrook and I have information on the whereabouts of Olga Fitzgerald." I informed her "She's at Waterloo Road school and she's very unstable. Someone needs to hurry up."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Why do you keep checking your phone? Do you have to be somewhere?" Mum asked

"Lesson." I informed her

"Like you care about school…" she replied, chuckling softly

Feeling my phone vibrate against my leg, I pulled it out and saw a message from Tiffany…

"_Done x"_

Locking my keypad once again, I shoved the phone back into my pocket…

"Why don't we go for a walk, Mum?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her

"No, we're staying right here." she informed me

"I think we could both do with some fresh air. Come on…" I replied

"I said we're staying here, Justin!" she proclaimed

TIFFANY'S POV:

I waited in the reception area, sighing with relief as I saw a minibus with Greenock Rehabilitation Facility emblazoned on it. Moving to the doors to let them in as two members of staff reached it, I opened it…

"I'm the person the receptionist spoke to," I informed them "she's in the canteen with her son. Follow me!"

I stood in the corridor as the two members of staff made their way into the canteen. Hearing screaming and crying from behind the closed double doors, I covered my hands with my face, hearing the door open and footsteps approach me...

"I'm sorry…" I whispered as I looked up to see Justin stood in front of me

"You did the right thing. Thank you." he replied, kissing me softly

"You bitch!" Olga proclaimed as she was escorted out of the canteen "You can't let anyone be happy, can you? Just like your mother!"

Justin wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him as Olga continued to scream and cry as she was led down the corridor…

"What do we do now?" I asked Justin

"I need some air…" he admitted

"I'll come with you." I replied

"No, I need to be on my own." he informed me "I'll see you later."

Watching him as he too made his way down the corridor, I sighed heavily…

**Poor Justin; seeing Olga again has really rattled him, hasn't it? What will happen next?**


	33. Chapter 33

TIFFANY'S POV:

It was now lunchtime, and I hadn't seen Justin since he'd walked off, needing some air after the Olga incident. As I was about to leave the canteen after searching in there and not being able to find him, I turned on my heel and almost bumped into Miss. Mulgrew…

"I think we need to have a little chat, don't you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head, following her from the canteen and to her office…

"You know school protocol, Tiffany…" she sighed as she shut the door behind us

"I'm sorry I didn't fill in the necessary form, but it was important." I admitted

"What happened, exactly?" she inquired

"Justin and Leo's Mum discharged herself from the rehabilitation facility she's been in, and came to find them." I informed her "Leo had a call from the facility last night informing him of the events and we knew that the facility had to be called if she showed up, which is what happened. It was all so much of a blur that I didn't even think about filling out the form…"

"And what about now?" she asked "Why didn't you think about doing it now?"

"Justin's disappeared…" I admitted "And I'm worried about him. I think seeing his Mum again has really rattled him, because last time he and Leo went to see her, she had to be restrained so they could leave."

She sighed heavily and ran her hands over her face… "Do you think he's still in school?"

I shrugged my shoulders in reply… "Floyd told me he wasn't in Art, so no, I don't think so."

"Okay, just this once, I'm giving you permission to go and find him." she informed me "But as soon as you do and you know he's okay, I want you back on school grounds, do you hear me?"

I nodded my head… "Thank you, Miss."

JUSTIN'S POV:

I'd made my way back home, not being able to face school or anyone. Sitting in mine and Tiffany's bedroom, I heard the front door unlock and her voice call my name. Swallowing a lump in my throat, hoping she wouldn't come upstairs as I couldn't face her just yet, I sighed with relief as the front door shut once again. Moving to our bedroom window, I watched her walk down the driveway, running my hands over my face…

TIFFANY'S POV:

The rest of my day was occupied by thoughts of Justin and where he could be, my worry increasing by the second. Thanking God as the final school bell rang; I quickly collected my things together and hurried out of the classroom, bumping into Mum as I hurried down the corridor…

"In here…" she proclaimed, holding the door open to me

I sighed and made my way in, her shutting the door behind us…

"I'm sorry." I admitted

"I'm not angry," she informed me "I'm just concerned. Where's Justin?"

"I don't know," I sighed "he told me he needed some air after it all happened and I've not seen anything of him since."

"So what are you going to do?" she questioned

"I don't know," I admitted "can we talk later? I really need to find him."

She smiled at me warmly and nodded her head. Reciprocating her smile, I left the room and hurried from the school premises…

TIFFANY'S POV:

I made my way into mine and Justin's bedroom, sighing with relief as I found him laid on our bed, his eyes closed. Moving over to the bed, I kicked off my shoes and climbed on gently, moving close to him, resting my head on his chest, smiling to myself as I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder and pull me even closer to him…

"I'm sorry…" he whispered after a couple of minutes silence

"It's okay." I assured him "As long as you're okay, that's all I care about. What can I do?"

"Can you make my Mum not have a breakdown at the fact hers and my Dad's marriage is over?" he questioned

I tightened my arm around his waist and lifted my head, pressing a kiss to his jaw… "That's one thing I can't do, I'm sorry."

He opened his eyes and they met with mine as I continued to look up at him… "You don't have to be sorry; it's not your fault."

"I wish there was something I could do." I admitted

"There isn't, so don't torture yourself." he begged

Nodding my head in understanding and smiling at him weakly, I moved onto my stomach and lifted my body so I could kiss him softly…

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany and I pulled apart a few seconds later and we continued to look at each other, our eyes boring into one another's. Watching her as she moved closer to me again, her lips pressing against mine once again; I held onto her shoulders and pulled her back…

"Are you sure?" I asked

She nodded her head, signalling yes. Cupping her cheek in my hand, I pressed my lips against hers, moving her backwards towards the bedsheets…

TIFFANY'S POV:

Even though I thought he was an idiot when we first met, I couldn't not say that I'd dreamt about this moment for a long time, maybe even since we'd met, and I couldn't believe it was finally happening. It was totally, completely and utterly different to everything I'd ever heard about and thought it would be, but it was better too! A contented sigh slipped past my lips as Justin's mouth moved from mine and down to my neck, his hands sliding in between us to begin unbuttoning my school blouse. The thought of nervousness crossed my mind, and I knew I probably should be considering it was my first time but I wasn't. It was what I wanted. I was snapped out of my reverie as his hands brushed across my now only bra-clad chest as he pushed the material aside, my back arching, my body pressing against his in the process, a smile gracing my face as I heard him moan against my skin…

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany and I lay together afterwards, her head resting on my chest, my arm wrapped around her shoulder, our hands entwined and my fingers playing with hers as her foot lazily ran up and down my leg. Turning my head slightly, I pressed a kiss against her forehead…

"I'm sorry if you felt as though that was forced because of what happened earlier…" I admitted

"I didn't." she assured me "You wanted me; I wanted you, it was right, right?"

"Right." I replied, smiling at her warmly as she lifted her head from my chest, her lips pressing against mine

"I'm home, and I've brought takeaway!" Allie's voice proclaimed, snapping us out of our moment

"You hungry?" I inquired

She chuckled and nodded her head as her stomach rumbled and both of us moved apart, re-dressing ourselves and making our way downstairs…

**Honest thoughts please, ladies and gents…**


	34. Chapter 34

TIFFANY'S POV:

"You're quiet…" Mum informed me as I helped her clean up after dinner

"It's not been the average day I was expecting," I admitted "so I'm just thinking everything through and trying to process it all."

I heard her footsteps behind me and felt her hand run through my hair… "Even though you didn't follow school protocol, you did the right thing. You go and see how Justin's doing, I can finish up here."

"You sure?" I questioned as I turned to her

She nodded her head and smiled at me warmly. Hugging her tightly, I left the room and made my way from the kitchen, through the hallway and up the stairs…

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany walked into our bedroom as I hung up the phone. Setting my mobile down on my bedside table, I stood up and walked over to her, cupping her cheeks in my hand, pressing my lips against hers…

"And that was for?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I've just got off the phone with Mum's doctor," I informed her "he told me she hadn't been taking her medication but they knew nothing of it because she'd been hiding it."

"Justin, I'm sorry…" she sighed

"You don't have to be sorry." I replied "They've said she's going to have to take her pills with her food so she can be seen taking them. He's going to keep me updated on her progress and if she's doing okay, Leo and I are going to go and see her."

She nodded her head in understanding… "About what happened when she saw me."

"I'm sorry," I informed her "she had no right being that rude to you, even if she is ill."

"I just want you to know I don't blame you for turning me away." she admitted "Your focus needed to be on your Mum. I shouldn't have come in at all. I should've seen and gone straight to the office to phone the facility."

I smiled at her warmly and kissed her once again… "What you did today, I can't thank you enough for."

"How about we forget about today and focus on us and getting the grades we need for college?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head in agreement… "What about Gabriella's court case?"

"I don't want to think about that tonight…" she admitted

Nodding my head in understanding, I pulled her into me… "We'll get through it together, I promise."

"Thank you." she replied, lifting her head from my chest and pressing her lips against mine

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Mum, is everything okay?" I asked her worriedly as Justin and I walked into the kitchen the next morning

"That was our solicitor," she informed us "the jury have reached a verdict over Vaughan. They've called us in this afternoon."

Justin and I looked at each other and I saw him swallow a lump in his throat. Entwining my hand with his, I ran my thumb over his knuckle… "Together, remember?"

He nodded his head and smiled at me weakly, pulling me with him as we made our way to the kitchen table…

**A decision has been made – will Vaughan be found guilty or not guilty?**


	35. Chapter 35

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany, Leo, Floyd, Allie and I sat in the stands, waiting for Dad to be brought to the dock. The judge entered the court and we stood, sitting down as Dad was brought out…

"Vaughan Fitzgerald, you have been charged with assault and drink driving," the judge informed him "and the jury have come to a decision. Foreman of the jury, please stand."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"On the count of assault, how do you find the defendant, guilty or not guilty?" the judge asked the foreman of the jury

"Guilty." the foreman informed the court

I heard Justin sigh with relief and ran my thumb over his knuckle as I glanced at him, a smile on his face as he turned to me…

"And on the count of drink driving, how do you find the defendant, guilty or not guilty?" the judge questioned

"Guilty." the foreman replied

JUSTIN'S POV:

The drive back to school was silent as the five of us took everything in that had happened. Dad had been sentenced to up to 5 years in prison. Pulling into the school car park, Allie turned the car engine off and we continued to sit in silence…

"Right, come on, back to it!" she proclaimed suddenly

"We can't just snap back to normal, Mum." Tiffany informed her

"I know," she replied "but we need to try. Vaughan had a hold over all of us for a long time, and we need to break that. So come on, out of the car and into classes please."

Tiffany glanced at me as she opened the car door and I followed her out of the car, shutting it behind us. Saying our goodbyes as we entered the main building, we all went off in our different directions…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Talk to me…" I begged as Justin and I walked down the corridor

"I don't know what I'm meant to say," he admitted "I thought I'd be happy that he's gone, but I'm not."

"How do you feel then?" I questioned

"I don't know." he informed me "I think a part of me is glad he's gone, but he was my Dad, y'know?"

I nodded my head in understanding… "I get it, trust me."

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips against mine… "I'm glad I've got you."

"And I'm glad I've got you too." I informed him, pressing my lips against his again

As evening drew in, I made my way into the kitchen to make myself a drink before bed, pausing as the kettle boiled as I heard a weird noise. Moving to the back door where it was coming from, I opened the door and found Mum outside, her head in her hands…

"Mum…" I spoke, informing her of my presence

"Oh, sweetheart," she sighed "you shouldn't be seeing me like this!"

"It's fine," I assured her "are you okay?"

"Not really, but I will be." she informed me "What are you doing up? It's getting late…"

"I was just organising a drink, do you want one?" I inquired as she made her way inside, shutting and locking the door behind her

"Please." she replied as she sat down at the kitchen table "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"You don't have to be sorry," I informed her "you're allowed to let your feelings show."

"But after everything Vaughan did, I shouldn't be sad." she admitted "I should be happy he's out of our lives."

"You loved him, Mum." I replied "Even when you found out who he really was, you loved him. You can't beat yourself up for letting your emotions show."

"Look at us, it's like you're the Mum and I'm the daughter…" she chuckled "Well it's changing from now! We've got another court case to focus on now!"

I smiled at her weakly as I set her cup of tea on the kitchen table… "Can we not talk about it please?"

"What is it you just said to me?" she questioned "You can't beat yourself up for letting your emotions show; the same goes for you!"

"Justin's got enough on his plate without worrying about how I'm doing." I informed her

"It's his job to worry about you, love, he's your boyfriend. And it's my job too. I'm your Mum. So come on, talk to me, how do you feel about what' to come?" she inquired

"Nervous, scared, panicked." I admitted, sighing heavily as I sat down next to her "I have to think about and get my head around the possibility that Gabriella could be found not guilty."

"And how does that make you feel?" she asked

"Angry," I informed her "she shouldn't be for what she did to me, but I know there's a possibility she will be, so I'm trying to come to terms with that."

"You do know that if she is found not guilty, the judge will probably enforce a restraining order, don't you?" she questioned "It's not as if she's going to be free, free."

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Thanks, Mum."

"You're welcome, love." she replied

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Where did you get to?" I asked Tiffany as she walked into our bedroom a little while later

"Mum and I got talking," she informed me as she set her cup of tea down on her bedside table and climbed into bed beside me "we had a really good talk about everything…"

"I'm sorry." I admitted

"What for?" she questioned

"Being so caught up with my Dad's stuff that I can't support you properly…" I replied

"You're supporting me just by being here, you know that." she informed me "And we did say we're going to get through these things together, and that's what we're going to do."

"I promise." I assured her, lifting her hand that was resting on my waist, pressing a kiss to it

**Vaughan's court case is over and he was sentenced to 5 years in prison and found guilty on both counts – wahoooooooo! And now for Gabriella's – what will happen there and will Tiffany be able to cope?**


	36. Chapter 36

TIFFANY'S POV:

After dinner that evening, I stood up and made my way to the bin, scraping the remainder of what was on my plate into it, letting the bin lid shut as I made my way to the sink and rinsed my plate…

"You not hungry, love?" Mum questioned, setting her plate down on the side

I shook my head, signalling no as I grabbed the tea towel and began to dry the pots that were on the draining board, watching Justin as he watched me. Moving over to me a minute later, he kissed me softly as he set his plate down on the side…

"That was delicious, thanks, Allie!" he proclaimed

"You're welcome, love." she replied

"Did you not enjoy it?" he questioned

"I did, I'm just not hungry." I informed him

"Why don't you let Floyd and Leo help your Mum for a change?" he suggested "You don't look too good…"

"Stop fussing, I'm fine." I replied, smiling at him warmly "Anyway, this lot won't take long to get out of the way, so I'll see you upstairs. Go on, go!"

JUSTIN'S POV:

I laid on mine and Tiffany's bed, thinking everything that had happened over the past week or so through. Sitting up, I grabbed my laptop and opened Google, typing in symptoms of stress, knowing Tiffany wouldn't admit it but that's what she was suffering from…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"What's this?" I asked as I saw Justin's laptop sat on my dressing table "Symptoms of stress?"

"Yep," he informed me "you're suffering from all of them. Read it, you'll see."

"Justin," I sighed as I shut his laptop lid "you don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't talk to me as if I'm stupid, Tiff." he begged "I know what I'm saying and I've been watching you this week and the majority of your meals have gone in the bin. Why can't you just be honest with me?"

"Because there's nothing to be honest about, Justin. I'm fine!" I assured him "I'm gonna go for a shower and then I need an early night, I'll see you later."

"I'm gonna blow the airbed up and go in with Leo." he informed me as he made his way to the bedroom door "See you in the morning."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"What's gone on between you and Tiff then?" Leo asked as I lay on the airbed, my hands behind my head, staring up at the ceiling

"I know something's wrong with her, and she won't admit it." I informed him

"Have you ever thought about it from her point of view?" he questioned

"What'd you mean?" I questioned

"Have you ever thought about how she feels?" he inquired "She's scared about the trial, and maybe, just maybe she doesn't want to worry you as she knows you're already worried about her, so she's keeping it to herself."

"But she shouldn't," I sighed "we promised each other that we'd be there for each other and support each other yet she won't let me in."

"It might be hard for her, Justin." he replied "From what I can gather; she's never had a boyfriend before, so all of this is a completely new thing for her. She's thinking of you in all of this, whether you want to believe it or not."

TIFFANY'S POV:

I lay on my side, staring out of the window through the crack where the curtains didn't quite meet when I heard the bedroom door creak open…

"Tiff, you awake?" Justin's voice whispered

"Yeah." I replied

"Can I say sorry?" he questioned as he shut the door behind him

"I don't know, can you?" I inquired

I heard him chuckle softly and his footsteps make their way across the room, his body crouching down by the side of the bed a few seconds later…

"I'm sorry…" he admitted

"What's brought this on?" I asked

"Leo may have given me a talking to," he informed me "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you."

"I know, and I love you for that." I admitted "But I really am okay. Just because I'm not eating a full meal every night doesn't mean there's anything wrong."

He nodded his head in understanding and smiled at me warmly… "Can I come back to bed?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes and reciprocated his warm smile, moving my weight onto my forearm and pressed my lips against his, cupping the back of his head with my hand, subtly pulling him on top of me, my body hitting the bedsheets beneath me and my head hitting the pillow…

**Thoughts?**


	37. Chapter 37

TIFFANY'S POV:

"I now call to the stand, Miss. Tiffany Westbrook." my solicitor informed the courtroom

After reading the rights, my solicitor began to question me. Looking over at the stands where Mum was sat, she smiled at me warmly, and I wished Justin was there too…

"Miss. Westbrook?" my solicitor inquired, snapping me from my trance

"Sorry, what was the question?" I asked

"I asked you how the fire happened." he informed me

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I was walking past one of the Science classrooms when I saw Gabriella in there unattended. I asked her what she was doing and she basically told me to get lost and slammed the door in my face. I knew something was wrong so I went to get my step-dad, Vaughan, and we made our way to the classroom to find Gabriella wasn't there. He checked the classroom and told me to break the fire alarm and get out which I did, although I didn't make it until Justin rescued me."

"What happened between breaking the fire alarm and getting out?" he questioned

"I don't really know," I admitted "everyone started to pile out of their classrooms as I was making my way down the steps. I must've tripped and fell."

"And no one knew?" he asked

"No." I replied "I was in the building for half-an-hour, maybe more, as I was unconscious."

JUSTIN'S POV:

Floyd, Leo and I were sat at a table in the canteen when I looked up and over to the doorway as I heard Allie's voice. Smiling at Tiffany warmly and rubbing her arm, she made her way through to the kitchen to get something to eat…

"It didn't go well…" Floyd informed us as Tiffany made her way over

"How do you know?" I questioned

"Her face; she's forcing that smile." he admitted

"Hey." she greeted us as she reached the table and sat down next to me

"How'd it go, sis?" Floyd inquired

"Not bad," she replied "we had a debrief with the solicitor afterwards and he said she doesn't stand much of a chance."

"That's something then, isn't it?" he questioned

She nodded her head and smiled at him weakly. Pulling her into me, I glanced at Floyd and Leo as I heard her begin to cry against my chest…

"We're gonna go…" Floyd informed me

"No, you don't have to!" Tiffany proclaimed as she lifted her head quickly and wiped her eyes "I'm gonna get something to eat and then got off to get prepared for lesson."

"I'll come with you." I informed her as I stood up, pulling my bag over my head

"Could you not?" she questioned "I need a bit of time and space. Reliving the fire has brought it all back…"

"Even more reason for you not to be on your own." I replied

"Justin, please!" she proclaimed "I'll be fine. I'll see you later."

Sighing heavily, I reluctantly nodded my head in agreement. Smiling at me, she kissed me softly and grabbed her bag from where she'd sat it on the floor and made her way over to the lunch queue…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"All Justin's doing is trying to help," I informed Joanna as I sat in her office after school that afternoon "but I just can't bring myself to confide in him, even though I know he'll support me."

"Do you have a reason for that?" she questioned

"He's going through his own stuff with his Dad's trial having just ended," I replied "I don't want to dump my stuff on him too."

"From what I saw when he came with you to your session the other week is a young man who's very much in love with you," she informed me "who'd do anything for you and who'd do anything to support you. I think you need to let him in, Tiffany."

"But what if he breaks?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"That's a risk you're going to have to take, because otherwise it'll be you that breaks." she replied

**Honest thoughts please…**


	38. Chapter 38

TIFFANY'S POV:

I opened my eyes and realised I was in a different room to the one I'd been in and I was laid down…

"Ah, Tiffany…" Joanna's voice proclaimed "Welcome back!"

"What?" I questioned as I sat up

"Don't, just lay there for a little while." she informed me as she moved over to me and handed me a cup of water "You fainted."

"What?" I inquired "When?"

"Fifteen or so minutes ago. Your Mum has been called; she's coming to pick you up." she replied

"What about Justin?" I questioned "He can't know this happened!"

"I don't know." she admitted "Just take small sips please, and a doctor will be in to check you over shortly."

JUSTIN'S POV:

I made my way downstairs to see Allie pulling her coat on… "Off anywhere nice?"

"To pick Tiffany up," she informed me "the health centre receptionist rang me; she fainted during her session with Joanna."

"What?" I inquired

"I don't know the details, Justin." she admitted "Are you going to come with me?"

I nodded my head and quickly pulled my shoes on before following her out of the front door…

TIFFANY'S POV:

Joanna escorted me into the waiting room and I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw both Mum and Justin waiting by the reception desk…

"How is she?" Mum asked as we reached them

"Fine," Joanna informed her "she's been checked over by a doctor, and he's given her the all-clear."

"Did he say what caused it to happen?" Justin questioned

"A mixture of things," she replied "stress, not eating and drinking enough, lack of sleep. He's advised that she rests for a couple of days, so it's a good job it's the weekend."

"I'll make sure she puts her feet up." Mum assured her "Thank you, Joanna!"

"No problem." she proclaimed "Take care, Tiffany."

"Thank you." I replied as Mum took my bag from my shoulders and handed it to Justin before she led us out of the health centre and to the car park

JUSTIN'S POV:

I made my way into the kitchen after Allie, myself and Tiffany had arrived back, leaving Allie to sort Tiffany out. Sitting down at the kitchen table, I ran my hands over my face and sighed heavily…

"This isn't your fault, Justin, so don't beat yourself up." Allie informed me

"Whose is it then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"It's no one's fault," she replied "no one can force Tiffany to eat and drink. That's up to her, she's a big girl."

"Is she okay?" I questioned

"Why don't you go and see for yourself?" she suggested "She wants to see you!"

I smiled at her weakly and stood up from the kitchen table, making my way out of the room…

TIFFANY'S POV:

Mine and Justin's bedroom door opened and he made his way inside, shutting the door behind him, leaning his forehead against it momentarily before turning to look at me…

"I'm sorry…" I informed him "Can you come and sit down please?"

He nodded his head and moved over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it...

"Justin..." I sighed as I moved from under the covers and closer to him "You're not going to catch anything by being close to me."

"I'm just trying to get my head around things, Tiff." he informed me

"How about I try and explain then?" I suggested "That might help…"

"Yeah, I think it might." he admitted

"I've not been completely honest with you…" I informed him "And just so you know, I'm sorry."

"Okay…" he informed me "You're starting to scare me now, so why don't you just say what it is if you have to say?"

"That evening when we had a pizza and we were in bed together, and I fell asleep and you heard me mumbling and murmuring and I said I didn't know what it was about, I lied." I informed him, pursing my lips together nervously

"So what was it about then?" he inquired

"The fire, I was having a nightmare about the fire. But it wasn't me trapped, it was you." I admitted "I was the one saving you instead of you saving me. And when we got out, you were taken off to a waiting ambulance and then you asked for me, and we were talking and then a machine you were hooked up to started to beep and I didn't know what was happening. And that's when I wake up…"

"It's recurring?" questioned

I nodded my head… "Not so much now, but they might start again now I'm reliving it because of Gabriella's trial..."

He sighed and ran his hands over his face and through his hair… "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him "Your Dad's trial hasn't long since finished, and you're trying to get used to the fact that he's probably going to be in prison for the next 5 years. I couldn't burden you with my problems too."

"But I'm your boyfriend…" he informed me "If you can't burden me with your problems, what good am I to you?"

"Don't say that," I begged "you're everything to me, Justin, you know that."

"Am I?" he inquired "You've not been honest with me about your nightmares and lo and behold, it's because of me and my problems."

"It's not because of you, Justin." I informed him

"You've just said you didn't want to burden me anymore than I already was, so yes it is." he replied "You couldn't come to me…"

"And that's your Dad's fault, not yours." I admitted "He was the one who caused all this drama in the first place, not you, so please don't blame yourself."

"I should've put my problems to one side to be there for you, like a decent boyfriend would do." he informed me "I'm sorry, Tiff."

"You don't have to apologise." I replied "This is all your Dad's doing, not yours."

He stayed silent and I moved closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder, entwining my hand with his in the process…"I love you."

"I love you too." he mirrored, his lips pressing against my forehead "Just promise me something."

"Okay…" I replied

"You have to tell me if you have a nightmare." he informed me "I want to be able to hold you and not be fobbed off with the "I'm fine" excuse, okay? Promise me?"

"I promise." I assured him

"Pinky promise?" he inquired

"Pinky promise." I mirrored, smiling at him warmly as he held his pinky finger up to me and I linked it with mine

**Thoughts?**


	39. Chapter 39

TIFFANY'S POV:

I made my way into the kitchen the next morning and saw Mum sat at the table, working on her laptop. Beginning to move around the room, I heard her laptop lid shut…

"How worried do you think I was to get a phone call telling me you'd fainted?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me "Tiffany, love, I was scared witless!"

"I'm sorry, I really am." I admitted "But I just didn't want to worry anyone when the sessions with Joanna are helping me, and talking about going to see a counsellor is helping too. Imagine what people would think if they knew…"

"They'd think it was a good thing," she informed me "you're getting help after experiencing a terrible ordeal."

"Some people at school would think I was an absolute freak!" I proclaimed "So it's better that it just stays between you, me and Justin."

"About Justin…" she began "I know you said you wanted him at the court with you, but he's missed enough school as it is."

"Mum, I need him there with me!" I informed her

"Tiffany…" she sighed

"Mum, please!" I begged "I need him there. And I promised him we'd deal with things together and I wouldn't fob him off with the "I'm fine" excuse. I can't say he can't come, not after yesterday. Please!"

"Tiff, if your Mum thinks I shouldn't come then I shouldn't…" Justin's voice admitted

"But I need you there." I informed him "I can't face Gabriella giving her version of events without you."

Mum sighed heavily… "Okay, you can come, Justin, as long as you promise that as soon as we get home tonight, you catch up on the work you've missed today. Do we have a deal?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes. Smiling at him, I turned to me and mouthed "thank you", and began to organise myself some breakfast…

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany, Allie and I made our way to the stands and took our seats, her hand entwining with mine as Gabriella to the stand…

"Miss. Wark, you'd been given a fresh start at Waterloo Road school, is that correct?" Tiffany's solicitor asked her

"It is, yes." she informed him

"So what on earth would possess you to start a fire, only mere weeks after being welcomed back?" he questioned

"I wasn't welcomed back," she admitted "I was hated, and with good reason. But I couldn't stand it! I was laughed at and talked about, in classes and in the corridors. I lashed out!"

"And seriously injured someone in the process…" he informed her

"I know I should probably regret it but I don't." she replied

"Can you tell the court why that is?" he questioned

"The girl who got hurt, Tiffany, she was one of the main culprits of my victimisation!" she informed him "She was one of the ringleaders. I had my head flushed down the toilet thanks to her!"

"You liar!" I proclaimed as I stood up

"Justin, sit down, please." Tiffany begged, taking a hold of my hand

"She's lying!" I informed the court "Tiffany did nothing to her, absolutely nothing. She gave her the time of day and what did she get in return?"

"Sit down, Sir!" the judge warned

"Who're you going to believe?" I questioned "Tiffany Westbrook is innocent, and that psycho should be locked up!"

"Can someone please escort this young man from the court?" the judge asked

"No need, I can't listen to anymore of that rubbish!" I informed him

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin looked back at me and I shook my head at him as he walked out of the stands, the door shutting behind him. Sighing heavily, Mum pulled me into her as we continued to listen to Gabriella's version of events…

"Tiff, I'm sorry…" Justin proclaimed as Mum and I walked out of court "I just lost it!"

"Yeah, I know." I replied

"I'll meet you at the car." Mum informed me, squeezing my arm reassuringly before walking off to the car park

"You humiliated me in there!" I admitted as I moved to a wall and sat down "I needed you there to support me and you went and did that."

"I couldn't sit there and watch you suffer whilst she lied through her teeth." he informed me

"I know you couldn't, but you could've just walked out and I would've understood." I replied "But instead you stood up and you made an unnecessary scene. I'm gonna go…"

"Where?" he inquired

"I'm gonna ask Mum to drop me off at home so I can quickly get changed and then head to school." I informed him "I'll see you later."

"Tiff, wait…" he begged, taking a hold of my hand as I stood up and began to make my way past him

"What?" I questioned

"Are we okay?" he asked

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head, smiling at him weakly, running my thumb over his knuckle before letting go and making my way over to the car park…

**Oh dear, oh dear…**


	40. Chapter 40

TIFFANY'S POV:

"What are they?" I asked Mum as I walked into her Art room at the end of school that day

"Christine's put a charity football match together," she informed me as she handed me one of the fliers she was holding "it's against Havelock High, so I don't know how many people are gonna sign up!"

"Lots, probably." I replied "But they won't take notice of the word friendly."

"That's what I'm worried about…" she admitted "Aren't you walking with Justin tonight?"

I shook my head, signalling no as I sat down on one of the stools, waiting for her to finish up…

"I know you're upset and angry with him, love, but he was just doing what he thought was best." she informed me

"I know, but he humiliated me," I sighed "and probably swayed the court in Gabriella's favour! He doesn't think!"

"So what are you going to do?" she questioned "You can't exactly avoid him, can you?"

"What would you do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

JUSTIN'S POV:

I sat on mine and Tiffany's bed, working on my schoolwork that I'd missed whilst I'd been at court with Allie and Tiffany. Looking up as the door opened, Tiffany made her way in and shut it behind her. Going back to my work, I lifted my head as the bed dipped and she'd perched on the end of it…

"I get why you did what you did…" she informed me

"You do?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "You may be an idiot sometimes, but you're my idiot, Justin Fitzgerald."

Smiling at her warmly, I pressed my lips against hers… "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Almost." she replied, pulling something from her blazer pocket, handing it to me

"What's this?" I questioned as I unfolded it "A charity football match? Against Havelock?"

"I want you to take part…" she informed me

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"It's for charity, and it's a friendly game." she explained "Put those talents of yours that you've bragged about in the past to good use."

"Against Havelock though?" I questioned

"Justin, it's for charity," she replied "put your thoughts about them to one side and think about what the money raised could do for others."

"You're gonna be the death of me one day, Tiffany Westbrook." I informed her

"I'm not so sure about that…" she admitted

"Yeah, and why's that?" I inquired

"The thought of you in a pair of shorts, showing off those legs of yours…" she informed me "Makes me think things I shouldn't."

"Oh, really?" I asked "Like?"

"Like you can't guess." she replied "And I'm also thinking about how good your bum will look."

"Really?" I questioned

She nodded her head and moved her face closer to mine, her lips brushing against mine… "Why don't you give me a sneak peek now?"

Smirking at her playfully, I climbed from the bed and began to root through my drawers…

TIFFANY'S POV:

The day of the charity football match against Havelock High had arrived, and I smiled as Justin made his way onto the pitch with Floyd, Leo and everyone else who'd signed up, and made his way over to me…

"My own personal cheerleader, I like it." he informed me

"In your dreams." I replied

"Always." he informed me, pressing his lips against mine quickly before running off

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Mate, she's fit!" one of the Havelock High boys proclaimed at half-time

"You gonna get her number?" another one questioned

"Gonna try, but she's a Waterloo Roader." he informed them

"You should still go for it," one replied "she'd be easy prey, mate. Vulnerable, naïve…"

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Can I help you?" I questioned as one of the Havelock High boys made his way over to me

"No, but I can help you." he informed me

"And how do you figure that one out?" I asked

"By taking you out tonight." he replied "What do you say? Fancy it?"

"You do know she's got a boyfriend, don't you?" Rhiannon who I was sat with asked

"Play the field, you only live once!" he proclaimed

JUSTIN'S POV:

Half-time was almost over, and as I made my way across the pitch to Tiffany, I saw the Havelock High boy who'd been talking about one of the girls talking to her. Quickening my pace, I reached them…

"Can I help you?" I asked

"Yeah, you can jog on." he replied

"Can't do that I'm afraid," I informed him "not when you're coming onto my girlfriend."

"She's yours? Mate, well done!" he proclaimed

"What's that meant to mean?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"She's fit…" he chuckled "How did you get her?"

"That's none of your business…" I informed him

"Justin, come sit down." Tiffany begged

"Better do as she says, Justin." he replied "Or maybe not, I bet she's wild when she's feisty!"

Clenching my fists together, I moved closer to him… "What did you just say?"

"You two done the deed yet? I bet she's wild in the bedroom!" he chuckled

TIFFANY'S POV:

I stood up and moved forward, only just managing to swerve as Justin brought his hand up and punched the boy in the face, sending him to the ground…

"I'd do myself a favour and get out of here if I were you!" he proclaimed

"Justin…" I whispered as the boy frantically got to his feet and hurried off

"What? Do you expect me to just sit back while he talks about you like that?" he questioned

"You could've just let it go," I informed him "you're probably going to be suspended now!"

"I don't care." he admitted "I was being a good boyfriend, defending your honour. Why can't you appreciate that?"

"Because you frighten me when you lose your temper!" I proclaimed, hurrying off before he had the chance to reply

JUSTIN'S POV:

"_Because you frighten me when you lose your temper!"_

As I was about to go after Tiffany, I heard Miss. Mulgrew calling my name as she made her way across the pitch…

"I know I'm in trouble, but can we do it later, please?" I inquired

"I don't think so." she informed me "Cooler, now!"

Sighing heavily, I made my way in the direction of the school building…

**Oh dear, oh dear, again…**


	41. Chapter 41

JUSTIN'S POV:

"So, what happened?" Allie asked as she walked into the cooler a while later

"I don't wanna talk about it…" I admitted

"Tough!" she proclaimed "We're gonna talk about it, because I've had Tiffany in my classroom in tears. Do you remember what I said to you at the hospital the night I left your Dad, Justin? If you hurt my daughter, you have me to answer to. Well it starts now, so start talking!"

"One of the Havelock High lads was giving Tiff grief," I informed her "so I hit him!"

"Do you not think she's capable of fighting her own battles?" she questioned

"If you were me, you would've done the exact same thing." I admitted

"What was he saying?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"You don't wanna know…" I replied

"Justin," she sighed "I'm really not in the mood for this!"

"He was making comments regarding our sex life," I informed her "saying that he bets she's wild in the bedroom, that sort of thing!"

"Okay, I can see why you hit him, but that doesn't mean I'm condoning it!" she replied

"Is Tiff okay?" I asked

"What do you think?" she inquired

"She said I scare her when I lose my temper," I informed her "I scare myself too."

"Have you told her any of this?" she questioned

I shook my head…

"You need to talk to her then…" she informed me

"Do you think she'll listen?" I inquired

"There's only one way to find out." she replied "I'll see what I can do about getting you something to eat and drink."

"Allie…" I proclaimed as she went to leave the room

"Hmm?" she questioned

"Thank you." I replied

"You're welcome." she stated

TIFFANY'S POV:

Mum made her way back into the Art room twenty minutes later and smiled at me weakly as she shut the door behind her…

"How is he?" I asked

"Guilt-ridden," she informed me "he feels terrible, Tiff."

"And so he should." I replied

"He told me that you told him he scares you when he loses his temper…" she admitted

"It's the truth." I informed her "He does, he really does. What am I meant to do?"

"Are you afraid he's going to turn out the way Vaughan did?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I swallowed a lump in my throat and pursed my lips together nervously before nodding my head… "What if he does, Mum? I can't stay with him if that happens…"

"Justin's been through a lot in his 17 years, sweetheart, you have to remember that." she informed me "Maybe lashing out is the only way he knows how to cope."

"Why doesn't he try talking to someone then?" I inquired

She chuckled at me softly… "You think he'd be willing to talk to someone?"

"I guess not," I replied, sighing heavily "so what do I do then?"

JUSTIN'S POV:

"You'll be happy to know you're quite handy with your fists…" Miss. Mulgrew informed me as she walked into the cooler not long after Allie had left

"What?" I questioned

"You broke his nose;" she admitted "he's been taken to hospital to have it patched up now."

"He deserves more for what he said." I informed her

"And what exactly did he say?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"He was making comments about the nature of mine and Tiffany's relationship." I admitted

"Okay…" she replied "And you think thumping him was the answer? Did it make you feel better?"

"Yeah, until Tiff told me what she thought." I replied

"I'm guessing she's not happy?" she questioned

I shook my head… "Allie came to see me; she told me Tiff had gone to her crying. I hate myself for losing it, but I don't know how else to be."

"I can't tell you what to do, Justin, but you need to sort things out before you lose that girl for good." she informed me

TIFFANY'S POV:

Mine and Justin's bedroom door opened at 9:30pm that night as I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, not being able to sleep. Shutting my eyes, I listened to Justin as he moved around the room as quietly as he could, and I turned onto my side as he climbed into bed a few minutes later…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Tiff, don't, please." I begged as she moved away from me as I wrapped my arms around her

"Can you blame me?" she asked

"No, but just don't please." I replied

"I'm gonna go and sleep in the spare room." she informed me

"No!" I proclaimed as I jumped out of bed and moved to her side "Can we talk this through, please?"

"What is there to say?" she questioned

"Fine, go on then, go!" I sighed "If that's how you feel, leave, and I'll see you in the morning."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"I meant what I said to you earlier." I informed him "You do scare me when you lose your temper."

"I know," he replied "and I scare myself."

"Then why do you lash out?" I asked

"My Dad always told me to be handy with my fists," he admitted "that when I found a girl I really loved, that I'd have to defend her honour to keep her, so that's what I'm doing."

"You don't have to defend my honour to keep me!" I informed him "You just have to be you, and you just have to love me like I know you do. I don't need someone who'll risk getting themselves hurt or getting arrested to defend me. I just need you to love me and to make me laugh, and to be a normal teenager and go out on dates. That's all I need, and it's all I want."

"Really?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I've picked you, Justin Fitzgerald, and that's not going to change. But your anger issues have to. You need to see someone; why don't I phone Joanna and arrange for you to see her?"

"Me, talk to a counsellor?" he questioned

"How else are you going to get your anger under control?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him "You need to do this, Justin, or you're going to find yourself on your own, because I can't be with you if I'm scared of you."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"_Because I can't be with you if I'm scared of you."_

"Okay." I replied

"You'll do it?" she questioned

"I'll do it." I informed her

Smiling at me warmly, she pressed her lips against mine softly…

TIFFANY'S POV:

I arrived back at the house after shopping with Rhiannon that evening, shutting the door behind me and turning to find Mum stood in the doorway to the porch, smiling at me warmly…

"Are you drunk?" I questioned

"No I'm not, you cheeky thing!" she proclaimed "How was your day?"

"Good," I replied "what's going on?"

"Nothing," she informed me as I pulled off my shoes "why don't you go upstairs and get yourself sorted? Dinner won't be long."

"Okay…" I stated warily as I picked up my shopping bags and began making my way upstairs

JUSTIN'S POV:

I could hear Tiffany's voice at the bottom of the stairs. Double checking everything quickly once again, I made my way to the door and opened it, shutting it behind me as I stepped outside, Tiffany reaching the top of the stairs as I did so…

"What are you doing?" she questioned

"Waiting for you." I informed her

"Outside our bedroom?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I heard you talking to your Mum so I thought I'd come and meet you…" I admitted

"Okay," she replied "how did your session with Joanna go?"

"Can we talk about that later?" I inquired, taking her hands in mine as she moved closer to me "There's something I want to show you. Close your eyes…"

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_Close your eyes…"_

"Justin, no!" I proclaimed as we began to walk

"Trust me." he replied as I heard our bedroom door open

I heard soft music playing and smiled to myself as Justin told me to open my eyes. Setting my bags on the ground as I did so, I took in the room before me, candles adorning every available inch of space, and on a table by our bed, a Chinese takeaway and a bouquet of flowers…

"What is this?" I questioned

"My way of an apology," he informed me as he took my hand once again and led me over to our bed "I've ordered all your favourites; sweet and sour chicken, ribs, noodles, prawn crackers, everything, so I hope you're hungry…"

"I ate at the shopping centre with Rhiannon," I admitted "I'm sorry."

"Okay," he replied "I guess it can save till tomorrow or whenever."

"Justin, I'm kidding." I informed him, smirking at him playfully "What's what?"

Smiling at me warmly, he turned my head to him once again as I began to look at the table and kissed me softly… "This is a new beginning for us, I promise."

"I'll drink to that." I admitted as he poured us a glass of lemonade each, handing mine to me

"Here's to us, and a new beginning." he proclaimed

Nodding my head in agreement, I clinked my glass against his, smiling at him warmly as I took a sip of my drink…

**All together now, I hope. Awe!**


	42. Chapter 42

JUSTIN'S POV:

"So, how have things been, Justin?" Joanna asked

"Okay, I think." I replied "I haven't lost my temper if that's what you're asking."

"It wasn't, but that's good to know too." she informed me "How are you feeling about things?"

"What do you mean things?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"About you and Tiffany, about yourself, about things with your Dad…" she replied

"Tiff and I are back on track," I informed her "we're making time for us to have time together as teenagers, so that's making me feel better, but about my Dad, I still don't know how I feel."

"It'll take time to get used to what happened there," she admitted "but it'll happen."

"I wish I could just forget about him sometimes." I sighed

"I understand." she assured me "But even though he did what he did, he's still your father."

I nodded my head in understanding… "I don't want to let my feelings about my Dad get in the way of my relationship with Tiffany."

"Only you can make sure that doesn't happen." she informed me "I can't tell you what you should do in that respect, but whatever happens, you need to keep your anger under control. From what I can tell, you're doing so well, so do your best not to ruin it."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Is Justin not back yet?" I asked Mum as I walked into the kitchen

"His appointment would've only finished up half-an-hour ago, give him chance." she replied

"I'm just worried about him," I admitted "normally he comes straight home."

"If you're that worried, why don't you try ringing him?" she suggested

"I don't want to look as if I'm chasing him up…" I informed her

She smiled at me warmly… "If you're worried, call him."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Hey, Tiff." I greeted her as I answered her call "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just heading home now. I wanted to pop into town to see if I could get something but I couldn't. Okay, I'll see you in a bit, love you too, bye."

"Everything okay, Sir?" the shop assistant questioned

I nodded my head… "Could you reserve it for me please? I want her Mum's opinion on it."

"Yes, but we can only hold it for 3 days. Can you have a decision to us by then?" she asked

"I'll come in tomorrow," I informed her "thank you."

"No problem," she replied "don't forget one of our catalogues on your way out. Take care."

"Tiffany's been worrying about you…" Allie informed me as I walked into the kitchen forty minutes later

"I know, she rang me." I replied as I moved to the fridge to grab myself a drink "I headed into town after my session with Joanna."

"Did it go okay?" she questioned

"Yeah," I informed her "I just wanted to see if I could find something for Tiff's birthday."

"I'm guessing by the lack of a bag that you didn't?" she inquired

"I did, but I want your opinion on it…" I admitted

"Mine?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "Could we pop into town tomorrow lunchtime?"

"Of course," she replied "what are you thinking of getting her?"

"What are you thinking of getting who?" Tiffany asked as she walked into the room as I was about to reply

"We're talking about your birthday, Miss. Nosy." I informed her as she made her way over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist

"Mum…" Tiffany proclaimed

"The function room is booked, yes." she informed her

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she replied "This is going to be the best 16th birthday ever!"

**Is Tiffany right? Will it be the best 16****th**** birthday ever? And what is Justin getting her that he wants Allie's opinion on, I wonder?**


	43. Chapter 43

JUSTIN'S POV:

I met Allie by the car, both of us climbing in, her starting the engine and driving out of the school car park and into town…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Miss. Mulgrew, you've not seen my Mum, have you?" I questioned

"Have you tried her classroom?" she asked

I nodded my head… "Could I go and see if she's in the staffroom?"

"You can, but I've just come from there, and she wasn't." she informed me

"Okay, thank you." I replied

Pulling my phone from my coat pocket, I dialled Justin's number, sighing heavily as it rang and rang and rang, and then went to voicemail…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Justin, it's beautiful!" Allie proclaimed as the bracelet I'd chosen for Tiffany's birthday was set on the counter in front of us

"Do you think she'll like it?" I questioned

"She'll love it." she informed me "Now I've got something of my own to get, so I'll see you back at the car in half-an-hour to head back to school?"

"Okay." I replied, smiling at her warmly as she left the jewellers

TIFFANY'S POV:

I made my way through the reception area to find Justin stood at his locker…

"There you are!" I proclaimed as he quickly shoved whatever he'd been holding into his locker and slammed the door shut behind him

"Hey," he greeted me "I've been looking for you."

"Have you?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah, do you fancy joining me for lunch?" he asked

"You've not had lunch yet?" I questioned

"Been busy finishing off an assignment and haven't had the chance." he informed me "So, do you fancy it? It's on me…"

I nodded my head and smiled at him warmly, his hand entwining with mine as he led me down the corridor…

Mum, Justin, Floyd, Leo and I arrived home later that evening, her picking up the post that lay on the mat as we walked into the house…

"Everything okay, Mum?" I questioned as she stopped in the hallway

"You've got a birthday card from Vaughan…" she informed me

"What? How do you know?" I inquired

"I recognise his handwriting," she admitted "what do you want me to do with it?"

I glanced at Justin and swallowed a lump in my throat, holding my hand out for her to hand it to me. Taking it, I looked at it and ripped it in two…

"How did he get our address?" I asked

"He'll have his ways," Mum sighed "but he's locked up, that's all that matters!"

"I'm gonna head upstairs…" Justin informed us as we made our way into the kitchen

Glancing at Mum, she, Floyd and Leo walked into the kitchen, shutting the door to behind them as I moved to where Justin was stood on the stairs…

"That's freaked you out, hasn't it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"A bit," he admitted "it's scary to think that he's got our address when he's in prison."

"But he can't touch us;" I informed him "he's locked up. We're safe."

"How do we know that for sure? Whoever's given him our address could be keeping tabs on us," he replied "we could be been watched as we speak."

"What do you want to do then?" I asked

"I think we should tell the police." he informed me "For all our sakes."

"Okay then." I replied "Then that's what we'll do."

**Oh dear, again. Will they ever be free of Vaughan?**


	44. Chapter 44

TIFFANY'S POV:

I was woken on the morning of my 16th birthday to Justin's arms wrapped tightly around my waist, my body pressed against his and his lips pressing kisses to my neck…

"What a way to wake up," I sighed contentedly as I stretched, smirking as a moan escaped his lips and vibrated against my skin as my bum pushed back against his crotch "morning."

"Morning, yourself." he greeted me, his voice hot in my ear, making me shiver involuntarily "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." I replied, pressing my lips to his as I turned to face him "Can I have my present yet?"

"You're keen, aren't you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "So, can I?"

"Nope," he informed me "it's downstairs with all your other things. We'd better be getting down there soon; your Mum will just about be done preparing your birthday breakfast."

"Do I really have to go to school on my birthday?" I asked, sighing heavily "It should be against the law!"

He smirked at me playfully and pressed his lips against mine… "C'mon."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Happy Birthday, love!" Allie proclaimed as Tiffany and I walked into the kitchen "16! I can't believe it. Feels like only yesterday I was holding you in my arms."

"Okay, Mum, enough with the embarrassment, please." Tiffany begged as she sat down at the kitchen table "This all looks lovely."

"Tuck in." she replied as she, myself, Floyd and Leo sat down too

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Happy Birthday, sis." Floyd proclaimed as he handed me an envelope "I didn't know what to get you so…"

"Thanks, Floyd." I replied as I opened my card, an iTunes voucher falling out

"I remember you saying you couldn't find a copy of Little Women anywhere, so I tracked one down for you." Leo informed me as I began to open his present

"Thank you." I proclaimed "You didn't have to go to all that effort…"

He smiled at me warmly…

"What about yours, Justin?" Mum questioned

"Can I give it to you in private?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head and he stood, and I followed him from the room, shutting the door to behind me. Leaning against the wall, Justin handed me a jeweller's bag and I smiled at him warmly, taking it from him…

"You can change it if you don't like it," he informed me as I pulled the box from the bag

I looked up at him as I handed him the bag to hold and opened the box, gasping as I was greeted by one of the most gorgeous bracelets I'd ever seen…

"It's beautiful." I admitted, smiling at him warmly "Thank you."

"Do you like it?" he questioned

I nodded my head and took it from the box… "Will you put it on for me?"

He nodded and took it from me, goosebumps arising on my skin where his fingers grazed my skin as he pushed my dressing gown sleeve up my arm and attached the bracelet around my wrist. Staring at it for a minute or two, I looked up to him again and moved onto my tiptoes, moving my hand to the back of his head, letting my fingers run through his hair as I kissed him softly but passionately…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Right, breakfast!" I proclaimed as Tiffany and I walked back into the kitchen

"Let's have a look what Justin got you then, Tiff." Allie replied

Tiffany smiled at me warmly and pulled back her dressing gown sleeve, holding her wrist out to her…

"It's gorgeous, Justin!" she informed me, smiling at me warmly

"Thanks." I replied as I began to tuck into my pancakes "I'm just glad she likes it."

TIFFANY'S POV:

I walked into mine and Justin's bedroom after my shower, seeing him stood with his bare back to me. Smiling warmly, I made my way across to him, dropping my towel in the process…

"What are you doing?" he asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind

"What does it look like?" I questioned

"We should be getting ready for school…" he informed me

"If I can't be late on my birthday, when can I be?" I inquired "Besides, I need to thank you…"

He smirked as he turned to me, a groan escaping his lips as my breasts pressed against his bare chest… "Later."

"Can you wait that long?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"No, but I have to," he replied "I've got a mock exam first thing I can't be late for."

"We won't be late if we just stop talking…" I informed him

"Tiff, you're making it really difficult for me to say no." he admitted

"Good," I replied "that's my intention."

"Tiff…" he begged

"Fine, later." I sighed as I pulled away from and bent down to pick my towel up off the floor "Before my birthday party or after?"

"Before, and after." he informed me, pressing a kiss against my lips as I turned back to face him

"I'm holding you to that." I replied, smiling at him warmly as I made my way around to my side of the bed

JUSTIN'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT TO TIFFANY:

GB/en_ #viewmode=small_grid&sz=90&start=4

**Happy Birthday, Tiffany!**


	45. Chapter 45

TIFFANY'S POV:

I walked into mine and Justin's bedroom later that afternoon, having said goodbye to my Mum who had headed to my party venue early with Floyd and Leo to make sure everything was set up. Leaning against the door as I shut it behind me, Justin looked over at me…

"We should be getting ready if your Mum's already left…" he admitted

"You still haven't fulfilled your promise from this morning though." I informed him

He smiled at me warmly and moved over to me, pressing his lips against mine…

"Undress me." I breathed against his lips just as he moved to pull away

Doing as I asked, his hands found their way around to my back and pulled the zipper of my dress downwards, my hands lifting to the straps, pulling it off of my shoulders and letting it drop to the floor, the material pooling around my feet. I maintained eye contact with Justin but motioned downwards to my shirt, smiling at him as his hands moved and loosened my tie, pulling it over my head before moving back to my shirt and began to unbutton the buttons…

"Now what?" Justin questioned as I stood before him in just my bra and knickers

"Kiss me." I replied

Complying with my demand, his lips pressed against mine softly. Stepping forwards, I pushed my body against his and began to move us blindly towards our bed, both of us falling down onto it, Justin on top of me…

"And now?" he asked

I shrugged my shoulders in reply… "Your choice."

"Okay, birthday girl." he replied, pressing his lips against mine once again

Tipping my head back against the bedcovers as his lips trailed down to my neck, his hands palming at my breasts through the material of my bra, my back arched off the bed and pushed against his, our crotches rubbing together, his hands pulling at the material of my bra, a loud moan escaping my lips as his lips travelled South and began to lavish attention on my breasts, my body now pushing against his relentlessly as he continued to tease, his hand travelling down my body, stopping at my mound, his thumb rubbing slow circles in a figure of eight over the material of my knickers…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"You look amazing!" I proclaimed as Tiffany walked back into our bedroom after leaving to get changed into her party dress

"Yeah?" she questioned

"Yeah," I mirrored "you look beautiful."

"Thank you." she replied "Come on…"

"What?" I asked as she pulled her phone out "No, no pictures!"

"Justin, it's my birthday, please," she begged "for little old me?"

I smirked and shook my head at her as she unlocked her keypad and sorted out the camera, turning it to front camera, holding it above our heads, my arm wrapping around her waist, my lips pressing against her cheek as she snapped a picture, and then another one of both of us smiling at the camera…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_16__th__ birthday party celebrations are a go…" _I wrote as I posted the pictures of Justin and I to Facebook as we travelled to the party venue via taxi. Once the pictures had posted I locked my keypad and entwined my hand with Justin's, smiling at him warmly as his thumb ran across my knuckle…

"I meant what I said, you do look amazing." he informed me

"Thank you." I replied, leaning across, pressing my lips against his cheek, letting them brush across to his ear before whispering "And for earlier too, thank you."

He smirked at me as I pulled away, the journey continuing in a comfortable silence…

TIFFANY'S BIRTHDAY PARTY DRESS:

shop/womens/dresses/chi-chi-black-contrast-lace-top-skater-dress_324478801

**Will Tiffany's birthday party go off without a hitch?**


	46. Chapter 46

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin and I walked into the function room where my party was being held and everything looked just as I imagined it to. Smiling warmly as Mum made her way over to us, I dropped Justin's hand and hugged her tightly…

"Do you like it?" she questioned

"I love it. It's perfect." I replied "Thank you."

"You're welcome." she stated "Everyone will be here soon, so let's get you a drink."

Smiling at Justin as Mum led me over to the bar, she handed me a glass of champagne…

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"It's Bucks Fizz." she informed me "One glass only, though, got it?"

I nodded my head and clinked my glass with hers, smiling at her as I took a sip, hearing Rhiannon's voice…

"This place looks amazing!" she proclaimed

"Doesn't it?" I inquired as I made my way over to her "Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome. Happy Birthday!" she replied "Where shall I put these?"

"I'll take them." Mum informed me as she took the present and card from Rhiannon "It's a free bar, but make sure it's soft drinks only!"

"Will do," Rhiannon assured her as we walked over to the bar "I can't believe your Mum's arranged all of this for you, you're so lucky!"

"Yeah, I am." I replied "Where's Darren?"

"On his way," she informed me "told me to go without him. He's taken longer to get ready than me!"

"It's the same with Justin." I admitted, chuckling softly as I took a sip of my drink

"I heard my name?" Justin questioned as he wrapped his arm around my waist from behind, pulling me back against his chest

"We're talking about you," I informed him, turning my head, pressing a kiss to his cheek "so you need to go away!"

"Charming." he replied "Save me a dance?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him warmly, watching him as he walked over to Floyd and Leo…

"Isn't it weird?" Rhiannon asked, breaking me from my trance

"Is what weird?" I inquired

"You and Justin." she replied "Aren't you kind of related?"

"He may be my stepbrother, but I don't see him as that. I see him as my boyfriend and the guy I love." I informed her

"And you're happy?" she questioned

"Extremely," I replied "anyway, enough about me, what's going on between you and Darren?"

"I don't know," she admitted, sighing heavily "one minute I think we're making progress and the next he's acting like a complete idiot!"

"Do you want my advice?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yes please!" she proclaimed

"Lay your cards on the table," I replied "tell him exactly how you feel. If he reciprocates then good, if not then that's his loss and you know where you stand."

She smiled at me warmly… "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…" I informed her

"Have you ever thought about the possibility of you and Justin breaking up?" she inquired "And how awkward it would be if you did, with both of you living in the same house?"

"The thought has crossed my mind, and I know that it could happen, but I try not to think about it." I admitted "Too much has happened for me to think about what's to come. At the minute I'm all about the here and now."

JUSTIN'S POV:

I led Tiffany onto the dancefloor, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me as the music began to play…

"Everyone's looking at us…" she informed me

"And?" I questioned

"I don't like it. I feel self-conscious." she admitted

"Focus on me then." I replied, pressing my lips to hers softly "You and me, we're the only ones in the room."

"I wish we were." she informed me "Tonight's been perfect, thank you."

Bringing a hand up from her waist, I cupped her cheek and pressed my lips against hers again; smirking as we pulled apart and I heard her sigh contentedly, her forehead dropping to rest against mine…

TIFFANY'S POV:

I sat on Justin's lap, his arm wrapped around my waist tightly as my head rested on his shoulder, my eyes drooping shut every now and again, them snapping open as I heard Mum's voice…

"Right, party people, it's hometime!" she proclaimed

"Finally, I'm knackered." I admitted

"You've had a good night though, haven't you, love?" she questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "The best, thank you, Mum."

"You're welcome." she replied

**So no drama at Tiffany's birthday party, but is there any to come? Hmm, I wonder?**


	47. Chapter 47

JUSTIN'S POV:

Allie pulled the car up the drive and switched the engine off. Glancing over at Tiffany, I noticed she was asleep on my shoulder. Pressing my lips against her forehead softly, she began to stir…

"We're home." I informed her

"Good, I'm looking forward to my bed." she admitted as she opened the car door

"Allie, the door's open…" Leo informed us as we climbed out of the car, me shutting it behind us

"Stay here, all of you," she proclaimed nervously "and call the police."

"Allie, no. I'll go in." I informed her

"Justin, no." Tiffany replied, taking a hold of my hand as I stepped forward

"I'll be fine," I assured her, pressing my lips to her forehead "Floyd?"

He nodded his head and we made our way to the house as Allie called the police…

"Try not to touch anything…" I informed Floyd as we made our way inside "The police will need to brush for fingerprints."

Moving down the hallway, I looked into the living room, finding the coast was clear but the room was trashed. Continuing down the hallway, we made our way into the kitchen to find that once again, that was all clear but nothing had been taken, but the back door was open too…

"Shall we check upstairs?" Floyd asked

"I will. You go back out to your Mum and Tiff." I replied

"I'm not leaving you in here on your own," he informed me "what if whoever this is up there?"

"Thanks." I stated, smiling at him weakly as we approached the stairs "You ready?"

He nodded his head and followed me…

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin and Floyd made their way out of the house as two police cars pulled up the driveway. Moving over to me, he wrapped his arm around my waist…

"What seems to be the problem, Miss?" one of the officers asked Mum

"We've been burgled." she informed him

"Has anything been taken?" he questioned

"No," Justin replied "me and Floyd here have just checked. Whoever did this has just trashed the place."

"Did you touch anything?" he inquired

"No, we made sure not to." he informed him

"And you say the place has just been trashed, yes?" he questioned

"Yeah," he replied "do you think it was just kids trying to get lucky?"

"Most likely," he informed us "but we'll dust for fingerprints and take individual statements from you all, just to be safe."

JUSTIN'S POV:

I was the last to give my statement to the police and when I'd shut the door behind them and bolted the top and bottom locks, I made my way through to the kitchen where everyone else was…

"They asked you about your Dad, didn't they?" Allie asked

I nodded my head… "I told him what I knew, that he'd sent Tiff a birthday card and that we'd contacted the police about it, and we'd not heard anything since."

"Do you think it could've been someone linked to him?" she questioned

I shrugged my shoulders… "Like the officer said, it was probably just kids trying to get lucky."

"Yeah, probably." she replied "Right, you lot, bedtime!"

"How are we supposed to sleep?" Tiffany inquired

"I don't know, love, but life has to go on." Allie informed her "So come on, bed! Justin, have you bolted the top and bottom locks?"

I nodded my head... "Same with the back door."

"Thank you. I'll call the locksmith's out in the morning." she admitted "Now come on, bed!"

TIFFANY'S POV:

After using the bathroom, I made my way into mine and Justin's bedroom and crawled into bed, snuggling as close as I could to him, his arm wrapping around my shoulder tightly, his lips pressing against my hair…

"You must think I'm a right idiot for being so scared…" I sighed

"No, I'd never think that." he informed me "It's normal to be scared."

"You seem to be pretty sure it's kids that could've done it, why?" I asked

"Nothing's been taken." he replied "They probably decided to raid the house and were afraid of getting caught."

"I hope you're right." I admitted, finding my eyes shutting of their own accord as I listened to his heartbeat

**Told you drama was on the way, didn't I? Who could've been behind the burglary? **


	48. Chapter 48

TIFFANY'S POV:

It had now been a week since the burglary, and I was getting organised for school that morning, I heard a knock at the front door. Making my way downstairs to answer it, I saw the detective who was leading the investigation accompanied by an officer stood on the driveway…

"Miss. Westbrook, is your Mum around please?" he questioned as I opened the door

I nodded my head and motioned for him to come in… "I'll just get her for you. Take a seat in the kitchen, I won't be long."

"Thank you." he replied as I shut the door behind them and made my way upstairs

"I'm coming, love." Mum informed me as I reached the landing "Have they said what they want?"

"No, just that they want to speak to you. Do you want me to round up the others?" I asked

She shook her head… "Let me see what's going on first, and then I'll call you down."

"Okay." I replied, smiling at her weakly as I made my way into mine and Justin's bedroom

"Who was it?" he questioned

"The police," I informed him "what if they know who did it? What if it was your Dad?"

"I don't know," he admitted "but we'll figure it out, I promise."

I smiled at him warmly and continued to get organised for school, the two of us making our way downstairs as we heard the front door shut ten minutes later…

"Everything okay, Mum?" I inquired as we reached the hallway

"It wasn't Vaughan," she informed us "it was one of the boys from Havelock, wanting to get revenge!"

"For me punching that jerk?" Justin asked

She nodded her head… "He's been charged with breaking and entering and vandalism."

"I'm sorry, Allie." he sighed "I never thought one of them would do that."

"It's okay," she assured him "are you two going to be alright sorting yourselves? I need to head into school and prep the Art room."

I nodded my head and smiled at her warmly… "We don't have to worry, Mum."

"I know, love." she replied, squeezing my arm as she made her way past me "I'll see you both later."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Don't feel guilty…" Tiffany begged as we made our way into the kitchen "It's not your fault!"

"Isn't it?" I questioned "I was the one who punched that guy from Havelock. If I hadn't, none of this would've happened."

"You were defending me, and I love you for that." she informed me "You weren't to know that another one of the guys was going to do this."

I smiled at her weakly as she sat down opposite me and entwined her hands with mine… "I just keep putting your Mum through shit, and she keeps on taking it."

"Stop, please." she replied "Mum knows you're not the one to blame here. It's okay."

"Does she? Tiff, she could barely look me in the eye as she was leaving…" I sighed

"We'll go and talk to her at break today then," she informed me "put your mind at rest, yes?"

I nodded my head and smiled at her warmly… "Pancakes?"

"You're a mind-reader, Justin Fitzgerald." she replied, reciprocating my smile as I stood up and kissed her softly before moving over to the oven

**What will Allie say when Justin and Tiffany go to see her? Does she blame Justin, or is he just being paranoid?**


	49. Chapter 49

TIFFANY'S POV:

"What are you two doing here?" Mum asked as Justin and I walked into her Art room at break "Has something happened?"

"Everything's fine, at least I hope it is." I informed her

"What are you talking about?" she questioned

"Justin?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"It doesn't matter." he admitted "Come on, Tiff, let's go."

"Justin wants to know if you blame him for the burglary." I informed her "You don't, do you?"

"Of course I don't," she proclaimed "why would you think that, Justin?"

"You could barely look me in the eye when you left the house this morning," he sighed "and I've caused you nothing but trouble. And I'm sorry, Allie, I really am."

"Tiff, can you give us a moment please?" Mum inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I glanced between her and Justin and nodded my head, squeezing Justin's hand before leaving the room…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Sit down, Justin." Allie stated, pulling a chair up to her desk "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded my head…

"Do you think that little of me?" she questioned "To think that I'd blame you?"

"Maybe," I replied "we haven't exactly had the best relationship."

"Justin…" she sighed "I know things haven't been amazing between us but they've been better recently, or so I thought."

"They have." I informed her

"Well there you go then," she replied "I know you may have started it, but as far as I'm concerned, you were defending my daughter's honour and that's what matters to me. This Havelock boy didn't have to retaliate, did he? But he did, so it's on his head, not yours."

"Thanks, Allie." I sighed, smiling at her warmly

"You're welcome. Now go and have a break." she proclaimed "And I'll see you and Tiff later."

Nodding my head in agreement, I left the classroom, Tiffany pushing herself off of where she'd been leaning on the stairs, making her way over to me…

"Well?" she questioned

"All sorted," I informed her, kissing her softly "come on, let's get some food."

"What did she say?" she asked as I guided her down the stairs

"It doesn't matter," I replied "I was just being silly, that's all."

"Well I hate to say I told you so…" she informed me as she turned to face me as we reached the bottom of the stairs "But I did so, yeah."

TIFFANY'S POV:

I smiled warmly at Justin as he backed me against the wall, his lips pressing against mine…

"You can't do that…" I proclaimed as he pulled away from me a minute later, leaving me breathless

"Do what?" he asked as we walked through a set of double doors and continued down the corridor

"Leave me hanging." I informed him

He smirked at me as he turned to me again… "So impatient."

"Do you think we can sneak off home at lunchtime?" I inquired

"Tiffany Westbrook, are you trying to get me to disobey school rules and leave the premises during school hours?" he quetioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Aha," I replied, winding my arms around his waist "so, what do you say?"

He smiled at me warmly and kissed me once again, taking my hand in his as we walked down to the canteen…

**Justin was just being paranoid – think he needed that chat with Allie on his own. What's to come next?**


	50. Chapter 50

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin and I hurried off the school premises hand-in-hand that lunchtime, slowing down as we reached the top of the road, our hands staying entwined as we made our way home…

"Maybe we should skip this afternoon too," Justin suggested as I unlocked the front door and he walked me backwards into the house, his hands on my waist "we could say we're ill."

"Like they'd believe that." I replied as he kicked the door shut behind us "We could just not go back instead?"

"Teen tearaway Tiffany Westbrook, I can see the headlines now." he informed me as I raised onto my tiptoes to kiss him softly

"And?" I questioned "Are you saying no? It's okay if you are, but we could spend the whole afternoon in bed if we did decide to skip."

"I like that option much better than the idea of school," he admitted as we began to make our way up the stairs "we're on."

"Good." I replied, smiling at him warmly

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Tiffany, Justin!" Allie proclaimed later that afternoon

"How much trouble do you think we're in?" I asked Tiffany as we redressed

"By the sounds of her voice, I'd say a lot." she informed me "You ready?"

I nodded my head and followed her out of the bedroom, both of us making our way downstairs…

"What have you got to say for yourselves?" she inquired as we reached the hallway "How do you think it looks on me, both of you skipping your afternoon classes?"

"We're sorry, Mum." Tiffany admitted

"Are you?" she questioned "Because you really look it. So why weren't either of you at school?"

"I had a counselling appointment," she informed her "and Joanna rang me beforehand and asked to see Justin too."

"So why didn't you sign out?" she inquired

"We completely forgot." I informed her "We'll explain everything to Miss. Mulgrew tomorrow, I promise."

"You better," she replied, sighing heavily "so, what did Joanna want to see you both for?"

"Just to see how we were doing." Tiffany informed her "Check we were both feeling okay about things, nothing too important."

"And that took all afternoon?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at us

"We got finished about half two," I replied "and we thought by the time we'd walked back to school it would've been almost time for the final bell."

"Okay." she sighed "Well I've got marking to do, so are you okay to organise tea?"

Tiffany and I nodded our heads simultaneously, both of us making our way into the kitchen…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"I can't believe I lied outright to my Mum…" I admitted

"No harm in telling a little lie every now and then." Justin replied "And it was pretty hot."

"Was it now?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head and smiled at me warmly… "You're a minx, Tiffany Westbrook."

I chuckled softly and pressed my lips to his, a cough interrupting us…

"Sorry…" I admitted as we pulled apart to see Floyd stood in the doorway

"It's alright, but you do have your own room for that." he informed me

"Are you alright to finish dinner if we do then?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"Tiff…" he proclaimed "No!"

"What? You said…" I began

"I've got homework." he admitted as he made his way out of the room "Ugh!"

I turned to Justin and smirked at him playfully, squealing as he lifted me up onto the worktop and moved to stand between my legs, pressing his lips against mine once again…

**Naughty, naughty, Tiffany and Justin…**


	51. Chapter 51

JUSTIN'S POV:

I stopped as I flicked through the post that morning, seeing a letter addressed to me from the prison and I knew exactly what it was…

"Justin, are you okay, love?" Allie questioned as she made her way down the stairs "You look as though you've seen a ghost!"

"I'm fine. I'll be back later." I informed her as I turned and hurried out of the house

"Justin!" she called after me

I knew exactly where I was going, and as I arrived, I walked up to the reception desk…

"Would it be possible to see Joanna?" I questioned

"Her appointment's are all gone for today, unfortunately." the receptionist informed me

"This is desperate, I need to see her!" I proclaimed

"Justin?" Joanna's voice asked as I leant against the reception desk "Is everything okay?"

I shook my head, signalling no…

"Come through," she replied, motioning to her office "I'll see you before my first patient."

"Thank you." I sighed with relief, making my way through to her office

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Where's Justin, Mum?" I inquired as I made my way down the stairs "He said he was making us a cup of tea…"

"He had the post in his hand and was staring at something, as pale as anything." she informed me "When I asked if he was okay he said he was and said that he'd be back later and ran out of the house."

"Strange…" I admitted "I'll call him."

"Hi, this is Justin, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." I sighed as I got his voicemail

"Justin, it's me," I informed him "I'm a bit worried about you, so call me when you get this, yeah? I love you."

Hanging up the phone, I walked into the kitchen, fiddling with my bracelet as I did so…

"Did you get through?" Mum asked

I shook my head… "Something's wrong, I can feel it."

"I'm sure he's fine." she replied, squeezing my shoulders tightly

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Your Dad wants to see you…" Joanna spoke as she read through the visiting order "Why do you think that is?"

I shrugged my shoulders… "No idea."

"Can you think of anything he might want to talk to you about?" she questioned

"Nope," I replied "this is the first time he's been in contact since he was sentenced, well, apart from Tiffany's birthday card."

"How did he find your new address?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know." I admitted "But he did, somehow."

"Okay, what I want you to do for me is to think long and hard about what you want to do." she informed me "Remember, you don't owe him anything. If you decide you want to see him then okay, but if you don't, then that's okay too."

TIFFANY'S POV:

I made my way out of the kitchen an hour later when the front door opened, seeing Justin stood in the porch, removing his shoes…

"Did you get my voicemail?" I questioned as he turned to face me

He nodded his head… "Sorry I didn't call."

"It's okay," I replied "what's the matter?"

"I went to see Joanna." he informed me "I needed to after I got this."

Handing an envelope to me, I looked up at him and swallowed a lump in my throat as I clicked as to what it was… "Justin."

"She said I need to think long and hard about what I want to do." he replied

"She's right;" I informed him "have you told anyone else?"

He shook his head, signalling no… "I don't want to tell your Mum."

"She should know." I replied "It might help you to tell her as well as me."

"What about Leo?" he questioned "What do I tell him?"

"You don't have to decide that yet," I informed him "just take your time."

He smiled at me warmly and kissed me softly… "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored

**Vaughan's been in contact again – will Justin go and see him?**


	52. Chapter 52

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany had been right, as always. Telling Allie had helped. She hadn't been angry like I'd thought and I'd made my decision; I was going to go and see Dad. And now all I needed to do was tell Leo…

"Hey, mate, can I come in?" I asked as I knocked on his bedroom door

"Yeah," he replied "what's up?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Dad sent me a visiting order."

"So we're going to see him?" he questioned

I shook my head… "Not you, just me."

"What do you mean?" he inquired

"There's only one," I informed him "and he's requested I go, not you."

"Why?" he questioned

"I don't know," I admitted "I'm sorry, mate, but I thought you ought to know."

"Thanks." he replied, smiling at me weakly "Will you tell me what he says when you're back?"

"Course." I informed him "You're okay, right?"

He nodded his head… "I'm good."

"Good." I replied "I'll see you later."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"How did Leo take it?" I questioned as Justin walked back into our bedroom

"He says he's okay, but I don't believe him." he informed me "I think he's hurt."

"Do you want me to have a chat to him?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"No, leave him." he replied "I think he just needs time to think things through."

"Okay. And how are you?" I inquired "Honestly?"

"Curious," he admitted "about what he wants, about why he's only asked to see me."

"Can you think of any reason?" I asked as I crept up onto my tiptoes and wound my arms around his neck

"It might be to do with you or Allie, or Mum, I don't know." he replied "Whatever it is, I'm nervous."

I smiled at him weakly… "You're bound to be, but I have a way to take your mind off things, at least for half-an-hour."

"Really?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "I'm gonna go for a bath. If you want to, you can join me."

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips against mine… "You go and get it sorted; I'll be through in a minute."

Pressing my lips against his again, I let my hand run down his chest and walked away from him, making my way across the landing to the bathroom…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"There you are…" Tiffany proclaimed as I walked into the bathroom a little while later, shutting the door behind me "I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"Never," I informed her "you know something, you're insatiable, Tiffany Westbrook."

"I am, and why's that then?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I smirked at her and began to remove my clothes, climbing into the bath behind her as she sat forward a minute later. Pulling her back against me, wrapping my arms around her naked frame tightly, I pressed a kiss to her shoulder… "This is why."

"Always about my body." she sighed, chuckling softly "I knew that was the only reason you were with me."

"There's so many more reasons." I informed her "And I'm gonna tell you them all now, but I warn you, we could be here all night."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_And I'm gonna tell you them all now, but I warn you, we could be here all night."_

"I don't mind," I replied "go ahead…"

"You're amazing," he admitted "and I can't believe how lucky I am that you picked me. You're smart, you're funny, you're caring, you're kind, you're generous and you're beautiful, but also sexy as hell when you wanna be."

I smiled warmly and subtly moved my position on his lap, hearing him moan low in his throat, his hands sliding down to my waist, his fingers trailing the skin…

"You've got an amazing body, and I love the fact that you don't mind showing it off because I know at the end of the day, it's me who gets to climb into bed with you and hold you." he informed me "Your kindness overwhelms me sometimes, the way you supported me through my Dad's trial, even though you couldn't stand him. Some girls could've just walked away, but you, you stood by me, and I'll never, ever forget that."

"We supported each other." I replied, bringing his hand up from where it rested on my waist to place a kiss on his knuckle "That's what we do. We're a team, you and me, no matter what."

After Justin and I had finished in the bath, we made our way into our bedroom and I got into my pyjamas and made my way downstairs to make us both a hot chocolate so we could snuggle up in bed and watch a film. Making my way into the kitchen, I saw Leo sat at the kitchen table. Organising what I needed as I waited for the kettle to boil, I made my way over to him…

"You okay?" I questioned as I sat down next to him

"Yeah, just trying to get my head around the fact that my Dad doesn't want to see me." he admitted

"You never know, you might get a visiting order one day." I informed him "Maybe he wants to see you and Justin separately."

"Maybe," he sighed "but honestly, I thought I'd be the one he wanted to see first. We were closer than he and Justin ever were."

"Look, I don't know why your Dad wants to see Justin but he does, and you just need to hold out hope that he wants to see you too, and if he doesn't, then you can always request a visiting order yourself." I replied "You don't have to sit here wondering why he wants to see Justin and not you, you can try and find out for yourself."

"But what if he doesn't reply to my request?" he asked "What then?"

"I don't know, Leo." I admitted, pursing my lips together "You might just have to accept it."

"Thanks, Tiff." he replied "I know my Dad isn't your favourite person, so I appreciate your advice."

"Anytime." I informed him, smiling at him warmly

I gasped as Leo pressed his lips to mine and pushed him away quickly… "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I…" he replied

Standing up from the table, I hurried from the room and leant against the wall in the hallway, wondering what I was going to do…

**What is Tiffany going to do? Will she come to clean to Justin, or will she keep it a secret from him knowing the stress he's feeling r.e. his imminent visit to his Dad in prison? **


	53. Chapter 53

TIFFANY'S POV:

I sat at the bottom of the stairs, fiddling with the bracelet Justin had bought me for my birthday when I heard a door open upstairs. Looking up, I saw Justin make his way across the landing. Composing myself, I stood up and turned to face him as he reached the top of the stairs…

"There you are," he proclaimed "what's taking so long?"

"I got sidetracked," I informed him "you go, I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay." he replied, smiling at me warmly before turning and making his way back to our bedroom

I inhaled and exhaled a breath and walked back into the kitchen, Leo lifting his head from his hands as he heard me…

"Tiff…" he sighed "I'm so sorry."

"I don't know why you're feeling guilty," I admitted "because that should be me. I'm lying to Justin."

"You can tell him if you want. I'm willing to take whatever he throws my way." he informed me

"I'm not gonna do that," I replied "even though I should. You're his brother, and what happened was a mistake and it won't happen again, right?"

"Right." he assured me "You were just being kind and my head's a mess because of the Dad thing and it just happened. I really am sorry, Tiff."

"Then let's forget about it." I informed him "Call it water under the bridge, okay?"

"Okay." he replied "Thank you."

Smiling at him warmly, I proceeded to make mine and Justin's hot chocolates, leaving the room a few minutes later, entering mine and Justin's bedroom, setting his hot chocolate down on his bedside table, moving around to my side of the bed, setting mine down too, sitting down on the edge of the bed…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"What's wrong?" I asked Tiffany as she sat on the edge of the bed

"Nothing, I'm good." she replied "What film have you chosen?"

"The Purge: Anarchy." I informed her

"Justin…" she sighed as she climbed into bed

"Gives you an excuse to snuggle up to me, doesn't it?" I questioned

She smiled at me warmly and I moved from the bed, putting the DVD into the DVD player before grabbing the remote and climbing back into bed, pulling her into me…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Kettle's boiled, love." Mum informed me as she walked into the kitchen, snapping me from my trance

"What? Oh yeah, kettle, thanks." I replied

"You okay?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me "You don't look too good…"

"I didn't get much sleep," I admitted "I'm nervous about this morning's exam."

"You're gonna smash it," she replied "I'm sure of it. Just go in there and do your best, that's all you can do."

I smiled at her warmly… "But what if I fail?"

"You won't fail," Justin informed me "because you've been studying like crazy! You're gonna be absolutely fine."

"See, if two of us are saying it, it's got to be true, hasn't it?" Mum asked "Stop worrying, and get some food inside you. You need to power that brilliant brain of yours."

"She's right." Justin admitted as he walked over to me as she left the room "Sit down, I'll organise you something. What do you fancy?"

"What do I fancy? Hmm, now there's a question." I replied as I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind

"Seriously," he chuckled, pressing his lips against mine softly as he turned to me "do you want cereal or toast? Or pancakes?"

"Pancakes," I informed him, smiling at him warmly "thank you."

"You're welcome. Now sit yourself down." he replied

**Is Tiffany doing the right thing not telling Justin about the kiss? **


	54. Chapter 54

TIFFANY'S POV:

I walked back into mine and Justin's bedroom a few mornings later having had a shower, seeing him stood by the window. Moving over to him, I wound my arms around his waist from behind…

"Are you nervous?" I asked

He continued to stare out of the window and nodded his head…

"It'll be fine," I assured him, leaning up on my tiptoes to press a kiss to the back of his neck "I promise."

"You can't be sure of that though," he admitted "as much as I want to believe you, I can't."

"I understand." I replied as I pulled away from him and moved to my wardrobe "But you can't let this consume you. Go and visit him today, see what he has to say, and whatever happens, we'll get through it together."

He turned and smiled at me warmly… "Have I told you how amazing you are lately?"

"Not today you haven't, but I think it's about time you did." I admitted

"You do, do you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head and smiled at him warmly as he moved closer to me, wrapping his arms around my towel clad waist… "You're amazing."

"Thank you." I replied, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him softly "You're not bad either."

"I'll go down and make a start on breakfast before I have to go." he informed me, kissing my lips once again "I'll see you down there."

Nodding my head in agreement, I watched him leave the room, shutting the door behind him…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Are you nervous, Justin?" Allie questioned as she, myself, Tiffany, Leo and Floyd sat at the kitchen table a little while later

"Yeah, a bit." I replied "I just want to know what he wants."

"Can we talk about something else please?" Leo inquired

"Sorry, Leo." Allie admitted, smiling at him weakly "Of course we can."

"Thank you." he replied

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin and I made our way out of the house a little while later, saying goodbye to Mum and everyone else. I was heading into town to do some shopping, and he was heading to the bus station. Entwining my hand with his, I stroked my thumb over his knuckle…

"I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better…" I admitted

He smiled at me warmly as he glanced at me… "You just being here is helping."

"But what about when you're at the prison? I won't be there then." I sighed

"I'm a big boy, I'll be able to cope." he informed me "Don't worry about me."

"Easier said than done." I admitted

JUSTIN'S POV:

After saying goodbye to Tiffany, I climbed on the bus and took a seat, smiling warmly at Tiffany as she stood at the stop until it drove off, arriving outside my stop half-an-hour later. Pulling my visiting order from my pocket, I made my way in through the gates…

"Justin, thanks for coming!" Dad greeted me as I walked into the visiting room

"You're welcome," I replied "now can we skip to why you wanted to see me?"

"Can we not catch up first?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm fine, everyone's fine. There, that's all you need to know." I informed him "So, why did you want to see me?"

"I wanted to tell you something…" he admitted

"Okay, what?" I asked

"I'm appealing my conviction." he informed me "And my solicitor thinks I have a good chance."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Okay. And what do you think is going to happen if your appeal is successful?"

"I want Allie to forgive me," he admitted "I know it'll be a hard road but I want us all to be a family again. And I've been getting help for my anger, and it's really working."

"You think everything can just go back to normal?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him "How stupid are you? After everything you did, Allie doesn't want to see you never mind get back together with you. Things are good, Dad, for the first time in a long time. It'd be best if you forgot about the appeal and stayed in here."

"How can you say that? I'm your Dad." he asked

"A Dad doesn't beat his own son." I informed him "I may call you Dad but I don't think of you as a father, not anymore. After everything you've done, I can never forgive you."

"Justin, wait." he begged as I stood up and walked to the exit

"There's nothing left to say." I replied "Bye, Dad."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"I can't believe he's even thinking about appealing his conviction…" I admitted as Justin filled me in on his visit with his Dad "Do you think he could be released?"

"His solicitor thinks he has a good chance," he informed me "he's behaved himself and he's working on his anger, and it'll all add up when it goes to court. He could be out within weeks."

"We can't think about that," I sighed "no matter how scary a thought it is. Did he say anything else? About me, about Mum?"

"If he does get out, he wants to try and win your Mum back." he admitted "He wants us to be a family again, and that's when I lost it."

I pressed my lips against his cheek as he spoke… "What did you say?"

"I told him he wasn't my Dad, not anymore, not after everything he's done, and said it'd be better if he stayed in prison." he informed me "I saw him and I just knew I couldn't forgive him."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"You've not even tried to forgive him," Leo sighed as I informed him on what happened during my visit with Dad "you need to try, Justin."

"After everything he did to me?" I questioned "He beat me, Leo. He left us with Mum and caused her to have a breakdown so he could start a new life. He's not a Dad to us."

"But he's trying to be a better man, surely that has to count for something?" he asked

"To you, maybe, but to me, no." I replied "I've got all the family I need right here."

"Do you mean that?" he inquired

"Of course I do," I informed him "what makes you think I don't?"

He shrugged his shoulders… "I did something, something you're probably gonna hate me for."

"I couldn't hate you." I admitted "You're my brother."

"How about if I told you I kissed your girlfriend? Could you not hate me then?" he asked

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him "You kissed Tiff? When?"

"When you told me about the visiting order," he informed me "it was all one-sided, I swear. She pulled away, she didn't want it, and neither did I, but she was being so nice, giving me advice, it just happened."

"And that makes it okay, does it?" I inquired

"No, of course it doesn't." he replied "That's why I had to tell you."

"You should've told me the minute it happened." I informed him

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin walked into our room a little while after leaving to tell Leo about his visit with Vaughan and shut the door behind him…

"How did he take it?" I questioned

"That doesn't matter," he replied "what matters is that you've been keeping a secret from me."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Justin, I…"

"Why didn't you tell me, Tiff?" he asked

"You were going through enough having just received your Dad's visiting order," I informed him "and what happened with Leo, it was nothing and it meant nothing."

"So you're saying it's my fault you weren't honest with me?" he questioned

"No," I replied "I'm saying I didn't want to hurt and confuse you anymore than you already were, so I kept it a secret. I know it was the wrong thing to do but I couldn't break your heart."

"I would've understood if you'd told me," he admitted "but you've kept it a secret. We've slept in the same bed and you've been able to act as if nothing's wrong for almost a week."

"Please, Justin." I begged "You can't let this affect us."

"It already has." he informed me "I need to go for a walk, clear my head."

"Justin, please. Stay. We can talk this through." I proclaimed as he headed to the door again

"How can I stay when I can't even look at you?" he questioned

I fell to the floor sobbing as Justin shut the door behind him, rocking myself back and forth…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Justin, where're you going, love? Dinner's almost ready." Allie informed me as I reached the hallway

"Ask your daughter." I replied, continuing to walk out the door and down the driveway

**Oh dear… What's to come next, I wonder? Do you think Justin and Tiffany can make it through?**


	55. Chapter 55

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Oh, love." Mum sighed, her arms wrapping around me tightly a few minutes later

"I've screwed up, Mum." I admitted between sobs "I mean really screwed up."

"Surely it can't be that bad?" she questioned as she pulled away from me, pushing my hair from my face and wiping the tears away

"Leo and I kissed," I informed her "well he kissed me."

"What? When?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"The night Justin got his visiting order from Vaughan," I replied "Leo was upset and couldn't understand why Vaughan hadn't sent him one too. We talked and then it happened. I pulled away immediately; it didn't go any further than a peck."

"And does Justin know all this?" she asked

I shook my head… "He can't bear to look at me."

"He said that?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "He can't stand to look at me, Mum. I've lost him."

"You haven't lost him, love. He just needs time to calm down and then he'll back and you two will sort things out, you'll see." she replied "Now clean yourself up and come downstairs for dinner, I've made your favourite."

"I'm not hungry," I admitted "I'm just gonna stay up here, think things through."

"You've got to eat, love." she informed me

"And I will, later, when Justin's back and we've sorted things." I assured her "I promise."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Justin Fitzgerald, what are you doing here?" Maggie questioned as she walked into the dining room where I was sat

"I didn't know where else to go." I admitted

"Has something happened?" she inquired

"Yeah, my brother kissed my girlfriend. And they both kept it a secret." I informed her

She sighed and sat down opposite me… "Did you fly off the handle?"

"No," I replied "I let him explain and then I spoke to Tiff."

"And then what happened?" she asked

"I told her I couldn't look at her," I admitted "and I know it was probably an overreaction but it hurts. We've been through so much and we were in a good place and then boom, this happens."

"Did you ask her why she didn't tell you?" she inquired

"She said it was because I got the visiting order from my Dad, she didn't want to stress me out and hurt me even more." I informed her "Which I get, I do, but I can't get over the fact she lied to me. She pretended as though everything was normal and it wasn't."

"Maybe she wanted things to be normal?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me "Justin, Tiffany loves you, anyone can see that, and you love her. You've come through so much together, don't let one silly little mistake get in the way of a good thing."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Justin!" I proclaimed as I heard the front door open and close "Oh, it's you."

"That's a nice welcome." Floyd chuckled "Where's Justin?"

"I don't know." I admitted, sighing heavily "We had a row, and he stormed out."

"I think it's about time we went looking for him actually…" Mum informed us

"He could be anywhere, Mum." I replied "Where would we start?"

"I don't know, love, but we need to do something." she admitted "Or it'll be a matter for the police."

"How about I go and see if I can find him?" Floyd suggested, raising an eyebrow at us

"Be careful!" Mum proclaimed "Okay? Promise me?"

"I promise." he assured her

"Thanks, Floyd." I replied, smiling at him warmly

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Justin, you have a visitor…" Maggie informed me from the hallway

Leaning back in the chair I was sat on, I saw Floyd stood in the doorway. Sighing heavily, I stood up and walked through… "How did you know I'd be here?"

"Call it a lucky guess," he replied "look, I know you and my sister have had a row, but you need to come home."

"Why do I?" I inquired

"Because she's going out of her mind with worry." he informed me "She's scared stiff, Justin. So come on, mate, if you care about her, you'll come back with me and work things out."

"What do you think I should do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Maggie as I glanced at her

"It's up to you, pet." she admitted "But think about what I said to you earlier as well as what Floyd is saying."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"They're back!" I proclaimed

Justin and Floyd walked into the house and Floyd made his way into the kitchen with Mum, Justin proceeding to remove his coat and shoes before turning to me…

"Where've you been?" I asked "I've been worried…"

"I went to the school house," he informed me "and had a good chat with Maggie, and your brother."

I smiled at him warmly… "You don't seem as angry as you did when you left?"

"I'm not," he admitted "she made me realise it was a mistake and that you kept it quiet for the right reasons. I'm sorry I flew off the handle and said what I did, I didn't mean it."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," I informed him "but I'm glad you didn't. I love you, Justin. And I know I was an idiot for not telling you, but you get why I did it, right?"

He nodded his head… "And I love you too."

I smiled at him warmly and made my way down the stairs to where he stood in the hallway… "Are we okay then?"

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" he suggested, reciprocating my warm smile

I stepped forward and sighed contentedly as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into him even tighter, my chest colliding with his. Lifting my head, he pressed his lips against mine softly…

"I hate to spoil the moment, but what about Leo?" I questioned, pursing my lips together nervously

He swallowed a lump in his throat… "I'll talk to him."

"Okay," I replied "so I'll see you upstairs in a bit?"

He nodded his head and kissed me softly once again. Turning on my heel, I made my way upstairs and into our bedroom, flopping down onto our bed, sighing with relief as I knew everything was okay…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Come in…" Leo's voice proclaimed as I knocked on his bedroom door

"Hey," I greeted him as I poked my head around the door "you busy?"

"No," he replied, shutting the book he'd been looking at "you're back, where did you go?"

"The school house," I informed him "Maggie and I had a chat, she made me realise some things."

"Okay, such as?" he questioned

"That it was a mistake." I replied "And that you were upset about everything that was going on with Dad, so let's just put it behind us, yeah?"

"Are you sure you can do that?" he asked

"As long as we both never agree to speak about it ever again, yeah." I informed him

"I can do that." he assured me "I really am sorry, Justin."

"I know, mate, I know." I admitted, smiling at him warmly "Let's just move on and look forward to Christmas, yeah?"

**After a good talk with Maggie, Justin sorted things with both Tiffany and Leo. Thank goodness, eh?**


	56. Chapter 56

**Let's have a time jump to Christmas Day, shall we? What lies in store?**

TIFFANY'S POV:

Mum, Floyd and I had always had a stupid tradition of wearing a Christmas jumper on Christmas Day, and this year, Justin and Leo were in on the act too. As we sat in the living room after Mum's Christmas dinner, the five of us stuffed to the brim, a Christmas film on the TV, the doorbell rang…

"Who could that be?" Mum questioned, moving to stand up

"I'll go, Mum." I informed her as I climbed off of Justin's lap

Moving into the hallway, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw Olga standing on the driveway… "Justin!"

"What is?" he questioned, his attention turning to the door "I'll sort this."

"Are you sure? Remember what happened last time?" I inquired

He nodded his head and kissed me softly… "Go on, I'll be back through in a minute."

"Okay." I replied

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany shut the living room door behind her and I moved to the front door, opening it to Mum…

"My baby," she proclaimed "it's so good to see you. Merry Christmas."

"Mum, what are you doing here?" I questioned, taking a hold of her arms as she moved to hug me

"I'm better." she informed me "And I've been discharged from the clinic, so I'm here to see my boys."

"Did you not think to let us know beforehand?" I inquired

"And spoil the surprise?" she questioned "No way! So, aren't you gonna give your Mum a hug?"

"You can't be here, Mum…" I admitted "Allie's just through there."

"You're choosing her, over me, again?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Tiffany's my girlfriend, Mum. I love her." I informed her "I'm not leaving her, not on Christmas Day."

"What about tomorrow then?" she inquired "Can I see you and Leo, on your own?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head… "I'll text you later and we'll arrange it."

"Okay," she replied "and then you'll get your presents from me."

I smiled at her warmly and watched her as she began to move down the driveway again, shutting the door behind her…

"What did she want?" Tiffany's voice asked as I leant against the door

"She wants to see Leo and I tomorrow," I informed her "she's been discharged from the clinic."

"Are you going to?" she questioned

"I've said we will," I replied "it just depends on Leo. I won't go without him."

She smiled at me warmly… "Are you gonna come back through? Home Alone is about to come back on."

I nodded my head and took her outstretched hand, letting her lead me back into the living room…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"What happened earlier, love?" Mum asked as she and I plated up Christmas pudding and custard for everyone "Justin's been quiet ever since. Who was at the door?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and turned to lean against the worktop… "It was Olga."

"She's been discharged from the clinic?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "And she wants to see Justin and Leo tomorrow."

"What does he want to do?" she inquired

"He won't go if Leo doesn't want to, but he's not had chance to talk to him yet." I replied

"Well how about when this film's finished, me, you and Floyd come in here to clean up and let them have a chat?" she suggested

"Yeah, Justin would appreciate that." I informed her

Smiling at me warmly, she handed me two bowls of Christmas pudding and custard and I made my way back into the living room, her following…

**So Christmas Day in the Westbrook/Fitzgerald household was okay, apart from the appearance of Olga. Has she really been discharged from the clinic, or has she left again? What will Leo say to seeing her, yes or no? Find out next chapter… **


	57. Chapter 57

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Floyd, Mum wants our help cleaning up." Tiffany informed him as he sat flicking through the TV channels

"Okay." he replied, setting the remote down on the coffee table "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." she admitted as he made his way out of the room

"What's going on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Me, Mum and Floyd are gonna clean up, so you can talk to Leo." she informed me

"This is your house too, I don't want to push you out." I sighed

"It's fine." she assured me, smiling at me warmly as Leo walked back into the room "Good luck!"

Bending down, she kissed me softly and left the room, shutting the door to behind her…

"What was that about?" Leo questioned as he sat back down and picked up the TV remote

"Can you switch that off please?" I asked

"Why? Doctor Who will be on soon…" he informed me

"This is important." I replied "I need to talk to you about something."

He did as I asked and turned to me and raised an eyebrow… "What is it?"

"Mum turned up," I informed him "when Tiffany called me that was who was at the door."

"What did she want?" he inquired

"She wants to see us tomorrow." I admitted "So she can give us our Christmas presents."

"Has she been discharged from the clinic?" he questioned

"She says so, but I'm going to ring them and check." I informed him "Just so we're sure."

"Good idea." he replied "What do you want to do?"

"I don't mind," I admitted "I'm happy to go with whatever you want to do."

"I want to see her, but I don't know whether it's such a good thing, especially after what happened last time." he informed me

"She still wasn't well then…" I replied "How about I ring the clinic, see what they have to say and then we make a decision?"

He nodded his head and I pulled out my phone, scrolling through my contacts till I reached the clinic…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"How do you think it's going in there?" I asked absentmindedly as I helped Mum load the dishwasher

"What are they talking about?" Leo questioned

"Olga turned up," I informed him as I glanced at Mum "she says she's been discharged from the clinic and wants to see Justin and Leo tomorrow."

"That's why I had to help in here, is it?" he inquired

I nodded my head… "Yeah, I wanted to give them some space to talk."

"Understandable." he replied "What do you think they'll decide?"

"I have no idea." I admitted, sighing heavily

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Yeah, okay, thank you, bye." I proclaimed before hanging up the phone

"Well?" Leo questioned

"She's been discharged," I informed him "she's on medication that she has to take twice daily, but as far as the doctors could tell during her last medical assessment, she was fine."

"So we agree to see her then, yes?" he inquired

"If that's what you want?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah, I do." he replied "Do you?"

"Like I said, I'm happy to go with whatever you want to do." I informed him

TIFFANY'S POV:

Mum, Floyd and I finished off cleaning up the kitchen as Justin walked into the room. Smiling at me warmly, he made his way to the sink for a drink…

"You okay?" I questioned as Mum and Floyd left the room

"Yeah," he replied "we're gonna see Mum tomorrow, me and Leo. I'm gonna ring her now."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it then." I admitted

"No, can you stay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me "I could do with a bit of moral support."

"Of course." I informed him, taking his hand, leading him to the kitchen table, both of us taking a seat as he took his phone from his pocket

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Done," I admitted as I hung up the phone "tomorrow at 11am in the Starbucks at the shopping centre."

Tiffany smiled at me warmly… "Nervous?"

"Yeah," I replied "I don't know what to expect."

"Just be yourself and stay calm, and I'm sure everything will be fine." she assured me

"What if she tries to force me and Leo into moving away with her?" I questioned "She implied that's what she had planned when we went to see her at the clinic…"

"You and Leo are old enough to decide what you want," she informed me "and if you want to go and live with her then you do, and if you don't, you don't. She can't force you into doing anything you don't want to do, and if she decides to take legal action as you two are her sons, then we'll fight."

"Another court case?" I inquired "Don't you think we've had enough of those lately?"

She smiled at me weakly and nodded her head… "But if she does, then we'll fight. And actually, that reminds me…"

"What?" I asked as she stood up and walked into the hallway

"This arrived," she admitted as she walked back into the kitchen "it's about the verdict for Gabriella's trial. It's in January."

"What do you think has taken them so long to decide whether she's guilty or not guilty?" I questioned

"I don't know," she replied "sometimes they do take a long time to come to a verdict, but, Justin, what if she's found not guilty?"

"With the CCTV footage from the classroom to show she was in there at the time of the fire, there's no way she'll be found not guilty." I informed her "Does your Mum know about this?"

She shook her head… "I just wanted us to have a nice Christmas."

I smiled at her warmly and leant forwards, pressing my lips against her forehead… "Tell her. The longer you leave it the harder it'll be."

**Tiffany's received a court date for Gabriella's verdict – about time too! Will she be found guilty or not guilty? And Justin and Leo are going to see Olga, how will that go?**


	58. Chapter 58

JUSTIN'S POV:

Leo and I made our way to the Starbucks we were going to meet Mum in, finding her already there with a coffee in hand, two drinks in the spots where we'd be sitting at the table she'd acquired…

"Boys," she proclaimed as she noticed our presence "here, sit down, I ordered you both a drink."

"Thank you." I replied as we took our seats "We haven't had chance to buy you anything, so we think it's only fair that you don't give us what you've got us."

"But I want to;" she admitted "I spent so long picking them out for you."

"It's not right, Mum." Leo informed her "Not if we can't give you anything in return, so let's just leave the presents and just talk, shall we?"

"Fine," she sighed "come on, drink your drinks, they'll be getting cold."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Why don't we go and treat ourselves to a bit of retail therapy?" Mum suggested as I sat on the stairs, chewing on the skin of my thumb

"What if we bump into Justin, Leo and Olga?" I questioned "They'll think we're spying!"

"What do you suggest we do then?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me as she bent down in front of me "Are you just gonna sit here and torture yourself until they get back?"

"How about we have a girly day?" I suggested "Paint our nails, do facemasks and watch girly films seeing as though Floyd's out?"

"I like your thinking, Tiffany Westbrook." she informed me, holding her hand out to me "Come on!"

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Are you still with the homewrecker's daughter then, Justin?" Mum questioned

"She has a name, Mum." I sighed as I drained the last of my drink "She's called Tiffany, and you know I am. I told you so yesterday."

"You could do so much better," she replied "she'll hurt you, I know it."

"Mum, stop!" I proclaimed "You don't know anything about Tiffany and me."

"And whose fault is that? Oh yes, I know, her mother's!" she informed me

"It wasn't Allie's fault you had a breakdown, Mum." I sighed "It wasn't anyone's fault."

"Mum, do you remember what the doctor said to you?" Leo questioned "You were ill for a long time before Allie came into the picture, you just didn't notice the signs."

"Come on, present time!" she proclaimed

Leo and I exchanged a look and I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I'm just gonna nip to the loo."

"But it's present time, Justin!" Mum replied

"I'll only be a minute." I informed her, standing up from the table

Once I was out of sight, I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialled the clinic…

"Hello, can I speak to Olga Fitzgerald's doctor please?" I asked "I'm her son, Justin Fitzgerald."

"I'll just put you through." the receptionist informed me

"Hello, Justin." Doctor Andrews greeted me as he picked up the phone "How can I help?"

"Can you tell me how my Mum would be acting if she weren't taking her medication?" I asked

"You don't think she's taking her medication?" he questioned

"I don't know," I admitted "she just seems a bit irrational and on edge. What symptoms would she be showing?"

"Does she seem jittery and nervous to you?" he inquired

I moved my head around the corner and watched her and Leo, sighing heavily… "Yes. She's forgetful too. My brother and I, we said we didn't want any presents from her because we hadn't had the chance to get her anything, but now she's insistent we have them regardless."

"Okay." he replied "Do you know where she's staying at the minute?"

"No," I informed him "she hasn't told us. What do I do?"

"I'd like you and your brother to take her to wherever she's staying and watch her take her medication," he admitted "and go back and see how she is tomorrow. Can you do that?"

"Yes." I replied "But what do I do if she's not taking her medication?"

"She'll have to be re-admitted," he informed me "to be displaying the symptoms you're describing; she won't have been taking her medication since she left the clinic."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"What are you doing? Your feet will smudge!" Mum proclaimed as I stood up from the sofa as I heard Justin and Leo's voices from the living room "Tiffany!"

"Hey," I greeted them as I waddled into the hallway, walking on the balls of my feet "how did it go?"

"Babe, what have you got on your face?" Justin questioned, chuckling softly

"A seaweed face mask," I informed him "Mum and I decided to have a girly day. So, how'd it go?"

"Not good," Leo admitted "Justin had to phone her doctor."

"Why?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"She wasn't good when we got there, and when I spoke to her doctor he said she's showing signs of not having taking her medication since leaving the clinic." he replied

"Justin, I'm sorry." I admitted, smiling at him weakly "So, what happens now?"

"She took her tablets in front of Leo and I, and then tomorrow I'll go and see how she is." he replied "And I've got to let her doctor know. I thought she was getting better."

I gently made my way over to him and wound my arms around his neck, running my hands through the hair at the nape of his neck… "I wish I had something to say to you."

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips to mine softly. Smirking as we pulled apart, I moved my finger to his face and wiped the bit that was on his nose…

"I love you." he informed me

"I love you too." I mirrored "Now get your butt upstairs and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What do you have planned?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'll let you raid my chocolate stash," I informed him "and we'll cuddle up and watch films."

"Sounds perfect," he replied, kissing me softly "I'll see you up there."

Nodding my head in agreement, I sighed heavily as he disappeared out of sight and made my way back into the living room, flopping back down onto the sofa…

"How did it go?" Mum asked

"Not good according to Leo." I informed her "Justin had to ring Olga's doctor halfway through as she wasn't good. He thinks she's not taken her medication since she left the clinic."

"Is she crazy?" she questioned "Okay, bad choice of words I know but still, is she? How can she think not taking her medication is a good idea?"

I shrugged my shoulders in reply… "Do you mind if we press pause on this? Justin needs me…"

"Of course not," she replied "I'm very proud of you, Tiffany Westbrook."

I smiled at her weakly and bit my lip nervously… "You won't be in a minute."

"What are you talking about?" she inquired

"This," I informed her as I stood up and grabbed my bag that was in the corner of the room, pulling out the letter from the court "it's about Gabriella's trial date. It's in January."

"When did it arrive?" she asked

"A week ago," I replied "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she questioned

I shrugged my shoulders in reply… "I thought that if I ignored it, it'd go away."

"Oh, love," she sighed, moving over to where I stood "we're gonna get through this."

"What if she's found not guilty?" I inquired

"She'll have a restraining order placed on her," she informed me "I'll make sure of that."

I smiled at her warmly… "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I know," she replied "now you get up to that boyfriend of yours, and wash that face mask off."

"I love you, Mum." I informed her, hugging her tightly

"I love you too." she mirrored

**Justin and Leo's meeting with Olga didn't go very well, and she could still be sick! And Tiffany's finally come clean to Allie about Gabriella's trial – what next, I wonder?**


	59. Chapter 59

JUSTIN'S POV:

I made my way around the bedroom the next morning, getting organised to go and see Mum…

"Why don't I come with you?" Tiffany suggested

Turning to her, I raised an eyebrow at her… "Seriously?"

"Yeah, or you could stay here with me for another hour or so?" she questioned

"As tempting as that sounds, I need to go and see her." I informed her "Maybe later."

"I'll hold you to that, Fitzgerald." she replied, smiling at me warmly as I moved over to the bed and crawled onto it, kissing her softly

"I was hoping you would," I admitted, kissing her once again "I'll see you soon."

Making my way out onto the landing, Leo left his room too. Smiling at me weakly, he pulled his coat onto his body…

"You ready for this?" he questioned

"As I'll ever be, you?" I inquired

"Ditto." he informed me

Leo and I arrived at the B&B Mum had been staying at twenty minutes later. Making our way in, we made our way up to her room and knocked on the door, waiting for a reply…

"What do we do?" Leo inquired

"Mum, Mum, can you hear me?" I called

"Do you mind?" the man from the next room questioned as they stepped out onto the landing

"I'm sorry," I admitted "but it's my Mum, you see. She's not long been released from a rehabilitation clinic and we can't get an answer here."

"Go downstairs, tell them who you are and ask them to let you in." he replied "And keep the blooming noise down!"

"Sorry!" I proclaimed as he slammed the door shut

"I'll go and find someone," Leo informed me as he headed downstairs "you keep trying."

Leo returned five minutes later, the woman he'd brought with him unlocking the door and letting us in. Stepping inside, I made my way down the corridor and opened the bathroom door, finding it empty. Continuing through, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw Mum passed out on the sofa, a bottle of vodka and her pills strewn out on the coffee table…

"Call an ambulance!" I proclaimed "Mum, Mum, can you hear me? It's Justin!"

"Get her into the recovery position." the woman informed me "Roll her onto her side, that's it, and tilt her head back, there we go. Here, hand me the phone."

Leo handed the woman his phone and she called 999, continually checking Mum's pulse as she did so…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"No sign of Justin?" Mum inquired as I walked into the kitchen a little while later

I shook my head… "He's okay though, I know it."

"And what about Olga?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I shrugged my shoulders in reply when my phone started to ring. Pulling it out, I saw it was Justin…

"Hey," I greeted him as I answered "me and Mum were just talking about you…"

"Do you think you could come to the hospital?" he inquired

"Why, what's happened? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied "It's Mum."

"What's happened?" I questioned as I made my way into the hallway

"Leo and I found her passed out on the sofa in her room. She's taken an overdose." he admitted "I need you here."

"Okay, I'm on my way." I informed him "I'll be as quick as I can. Justin, I love you."

"I love you too." he mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone

"What's going on?" Mum asked as she walked into the hallway

"You need to take me to the hospital," I admitted "it's Olga, she's overdosed."

"What?" she inquired as she grabbed her keys from the table by the door

"I don't know details. We just need to go." I informed her as I hurried out of the door

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Justin," Tiffany's voice called as Leo and I sat in the corridor outside Mum's hospital room "is she okay?"

"I don't know," I admitted as I stood up to greet her, her arms wrapping around me tightly "they've not said anything yet."

"We did hear something about her having to have her stomach pumped." Leo informed us

Tiffany and I pulled apart and she entwined her hands with mine… "I'm so sorry."

"What can I do?" Allie asked "Shall I go and get us something to eat and drink?"

"Yeah, that'd be good, thanks, Allie." I informed her

She smiled at me warmly and made her way down the corridor, the doctor who'd been in Mum's room making his way out…

"What's happening?" I questioned

"We're taking her to pump her stomach," he informed me "it's not a very long procedure, an hour, maybe a little less, and then when she wakes, we'll run some tests to see if there's any permanent damage. I've been through her notes, and I think you should ring her psychiatrist."

"Do you think she'll have to go back to the clinic?" I asked

"She took an overdose, Mr. Fitzgerald," he replied "that shows she's not in the best frame of mind, so the most likely answer is yes, I'm afraid."

I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face… "Okay, thank you."

**Oh dear, what a thing for Justin and Leo to find! How are they going to get past it?**


	60. Chapter 60

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin, Leo, Mum and I sat together waiting for news on Olga. He'd rang her psychiatrist and he said he'd meet us at the hospital so he could speak to the doctor about her condition. Turning my head to look at Justin, I swallowed a lump in my throat and entwined my hand with his…

"Why don't we go for a walk?" I suggested

"Mum will be back soon," he informed me "I can't leave her on her own."

"Leo will call us when she's back, won't you, Leo?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah, course I will." he replied

Turning back to Justin, he smiled at me weakly and I stood up, holding my hand out to him. Taking it as he stood up too, we made our way down the corridor and out of the hospital exit a few minutes later…

"I thought you could use some air…" I informed him

"Thanks." he replied, sighing heavily "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"All this," he informed me "you shouldn't have to be dealing with this so close to the verdict."

"Can you stop worrying about me and worry about yourself for once please?" I asked "I'm fine, and if I'm not, I'm still in contact with Joanna so I'll talk to her. Things are going to be okay."

"Are they?" he asked "Mum's overdosed and is currently having her stomach pumped, and she'll more than likely be going back into rehab, how's that going to be okay? I was thinking this was going to be a good Christmas, and a good start to the New Year what with her being discharged, but it's not, it's going to be another rubbish year!"

"Hey," I proclaimed "I know it seems like that but it's not all bad, is it? What about you and me?"

"We've not exactly had the easiest of rides, have we?" he questioned

"No, maybe not, but we've got through everything that's been thrown our way, and we'll get through this." I informed him, taking his hand in mine "Together. I promise."

JUSTIN'S POV:

I was numb as Leo and I walked out of our meeting about Mum with her doctor at the hospital and Doctor Andrews, her psychiatrist. Thanking them and saying our goodbyes as they made their way off down the corridor to organise the relevant paperwork, Leo and I made our way back to Tiffany and Allie…

"How did it go?" Tiffany questioned

"How do you think it went?" Leo asked "We've just had to make the decision to section our Mum!"

"Leo," I sighed "Tiff's just concerned."

"Yeah, defend your girlfriend, as always." he scoffed "I'll see you guys at home."

"I'll go after him." Allie informed us as he made his way off down the corridor "Are you two okay getting home yourselves?"

I glanced at Tiffany and nodded my head, signalling yes… "Thanks, Allie."

"You're welcome." she replied

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin and I left the hospital a little while later after he signed the paperwork for Olga's readmission back into rehab…

"Are you okay?" I asked as we made our way out of the hospital hand-in-hand

"I think so," he replied "I'm just worried about how Mum's going to react."

"Are you and Leo going to go and see her before she's readmitted?" I questioned

"I don't think so," he admitted "she'll just freak out at us and I don't think I can handle that."

I stopped us from walking and moved to stand opposite him, wrapping my arms around his neck… "Are you sure?"

He shrugged his shoulders in reply… "What would you do if you were me?"

"I can't answer that, Justin." I informed him, smiling at him apologetically "Only you can make that decision."

"Can we just not think about it for the rest of tonight please?" he inquired

"Okay." I replied "What do you want to do instead?"

"What we said earlier, about just getting back into bed and doing nothing." he admitted

"That I can do." I informed him, smiling at him warmly, kissing his lips softly

**Poor Justin, and poor Leo too! Neither of them are handling the situation with their Mum very well, are they? **


	61. Chapter 61

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin and I had been back home and in bed for just over an hour. Looking down at him as his head rested against my chest, I saw he was asleep. Reaching for the remote that was thankfully on my bedside table, I switched the TV on just as a knock at the door sounded…

"Hi…" I greeted Mum as she opened the door

"Hi," she mirrored "I brought you both some food."

"Thank you." I replied as I made some space on my bedside table for her to set the tray down

"How is he?" she questioned

I shrugged my shoulders in reply… "Numb, upset, angry. I'm just glad he's sleeping. At least he can forget about things for a little while that way."

"Shall I put this in the fridge then?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, leave it." I replied "I'll eat mine now and I'll warm Justin's up when he wakes up." I informed her

"Okay, love. You will call me if you need anything, right?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "Thanks, Mum."

JUSTIN'S POV:

I woke up to the room in darkness, the only light coming from the TV that Tiffany was sat up watching. Groaning and stretching, informing her of my presence, she switched the TV off and turned on her bedside light…

"How you feeling?" she questioned

"Better, I think." I replied "How long have I been asleep?"

She picked up her phone and glanced at the time… "3 hours."

"You should've woken me…" I sighed "I'm not gonna sleep tonight now."

"I wanted to, but I thought you could do with a few hours out of everything." she informed me

I smiled at her weakly and cupped her cheek in my hand… "I love you, you know that, right?"

She nodded her head and reciprocated my smile… "I love you too. Are you hungry?"

I kissed her softly and nodded my head… "What did you have for dinner?"

"Mum brought up some lasagne," she informed me "I'll go and warm it up for you."

"I'm gonna quickly jump in the shower then," I admitted as we both climbed out of bed "see if I can't freshen myself up a bit."

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin and I left our bedroom a couple of minutes later, seeing Leo making his way up the stairs. Glancing at Justin, he wrapped his arm around my waist as he reached us…

"Tiff, I want to apologise about having a go at you earlier," he admitted "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It'll teach me to ask such stupid questions, won't it?" I inquired

He smiled at me warmly… "Still, I shouldn't have snapped. Friends?"

"We never weren't friends, Leo." I informed him "It's water under the bridge, forgotten about, okay?"

"Okay." he replied "Thanks, Tiff."

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany smiled at him warmly and made her way downstairs and Leo moved to lean against the banister…

"You okay?" he questioned

"Not bad, you?" I asked as I moved to stand next to him

"I don't know," he admitted "what do we do now?"

"I don't think we should go and see Mum before she's readmitted…" I informed him

"Why not?" he inquired

"Do you have to ask?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him "It'll just cause her more hurt."

"Well I'm going to be there," he informed me "and I hope you'll change your mind and be there too."

"Leo…" I sighed as he walked away and round to his bedroom

"Just leave it, Justin." he proclaimed, shutting his bedroom door behind him

Sighing heavily, I groaned in frustration and headed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me…

TIFFANY'S POV:

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I heard the bathroom door slam behind Justin and sighed heavily, leaning my hands against my head as I waited for the microwave to ping…

"You okay, love?" Mum asked

"Why can't things ever be simple?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I turned to her

She smiled at me sympathetically and wrapped her arm around me… "Nothing in life is ever easy. It's how you handle it that matters."

"Justin and I shouldn't be going through this," I sighed "we should be a normal couple; going on dates, enjoying our teenage years."

"Things will get easier, love, I promise." she replied, pulling me into her

"I hope so," I admitted, sighing heavily as the microwave finished "I'll see you in the morning."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Why don't we do something for New Year's Eve?" I suggested to Tiffany as I finished off my lasagne a little while later "Just you and me?"

"Like what?" she questioned

"I don't know, we could go somewhere, watch the countdown and the fireworks." I replied

"Everywhere will be packed though." she admitted "Why don't we just do something here, with everyone else?"

"Because you and me need some time together," I informed her "on our own."

"I agree, so how about a compromise?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm listening." I replied

"We do something in the New Year, after Gabriella's trial? We have a weekend away somewhere? I can use my Christmas money from my Grandma to pay for it." she informed me "What do you think?"

"I think that sounds great!" I admitted, smiling at her warmly

She reciprocated my warm smile and kissed me softly before snuggling into me, both of us quickly falling into a deep sleep…

**Do you guys agree that Justin and Tiffany need some away on their own? **


	62. Chapter 62

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany and I made our way downstairs a couple of mornings later, the hospital having phoned the night before to inform us that Mum was being referred back to the clinic today…

"I take it you've not changed your mind?" Leo asked as he pulled his coat on

I shook my head, signalling no… "You have time to change yours though."

"Mum needs us both, but seeing as though I'm the only one that can be bothered…" he replied

"Leo, don't." Tiffany begged "This is hard for Justin."

"And it's not hard for me?" he questioned "I need my brother's support, but he's just being selfish."

"You think he's being selfish, really?" she inquired

"Tiff, leave it," I begged "look, Leo, if you're gonna go, just go, and we'll see you later."

"Fine." he proclaimed, making his way out of the door, slamming it shut behind him

"C'mon." I sighed, taking Tiffany's hand in mine as I led her through to the kitchen

"How about we do something to take your mind off what's happening?" she suggested as we sat down at the kitchen table

"Your Mum's just upstairs," I informed her "we can't."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Fitzgerald." she replied "I didn't mean that. I meant organising and booking our few days away."

I smirked at her and nodded my head, leaning forwards to kiss her softly… "So where are we going?"

"Grandma gave me and Floyd more money than usual this year, so we could go to Ireland?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"I can't let you pay all that money, Tiff…" I admitted

"I want to," she informed me "we need this break, Justin. So, Dublin, yeah?"

I sighed and nodded my head… "I'm gonna treat you whilst we're there."

She smiled at me warmly and cupped my cheek in her hand... "More than once I hope?"

"Now who's mind is in the gutter?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

TIFFANY'S POV:

I made my way downstairs and saw Leo walking up the driveway. Shouting Justin's name, he made his way down the stairs as Leo unlocked the door and made his way into the house…

"How did it go, mate?" he asked

"You were right," he informed him "I shouldn't have gone."

"Are you okay, Leo?" I questioned

"I will be. I just need some time on my own." he admitted

"Well Justin and I are just about to head into town, do you want anything?" I inquired

"No thanks." he replied as he made his way past us and up the stairs, shutting his bedroom door behind him

"You wanna stay, don't you?" I asked as Justin turned his head back to me

"Yeah, but like he said, he needs some time on his own." he informed me "So let's go and get the bits we need, and then I'll try and talk to him later."

"Okay." I replied as I made my way down the stairs, pulling my coat and shoes on

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany and I returned to the house two hours later. Leaving Tiffany to sort out the bags we'd acquired, I headed upstairs to see Leo…

"Hey, mate, are you ready to talk?" I asked as I poked my head around his bedroom door

"It was horrible, Justin." he informed me "She hates us!"

"She doesn't hate us, she's just angry we didn't consult her." I replied

"How do you know? You weren't there," he proclaimed "she hates us. She actually said that."

"I'm sorry I didn't come with you, mate, I should've done." I informed him."

"I shouldn't have gone," he admitted "I knew it'd be hard but if I'd of had any idea how hard it would be, I wouldn't have gone."

I smiled at him sympathetically as I sat down next to him… "Just you and me now, eh?"

"Yeah, right," he scoffed "you've got Tiffany. I don't matter."

"That's not true," I informed him "you mean more to me than anyone, you're my brother."

"If I mean as much to you as you say I do, then we need to do something." he admitted

"Okay, what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Move out of here." he informed me

**WHAT? Leo's not thinking straight, surely? And Justin will say no, right?**


	63. Chapter 63

"_Move out of here."_

JUSTIN'S POV:

"What?" I inquired

"Mum said…" he began

"Okay, what did she say?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"She said that living with Allie is no good for us." he informed me

"So having a roof over our heads isn't good for us? Having somewhere to sleep, having food to eat, having hot water and electricity isn't good for us?" I questioned "Are you serious, Leo? If we moved out of here, we'd be on the streets. I've not got the money to find us somewhere and neither have you."

"We could find somewhere, surely." he replied

"Leo!" I proclaimed "Mum's trying to turn you against Allie and it seems to be working. Just think about how good that woman has been to us, me especially, when she didn't have to be, not after what Dad did."

Patting his shoulder reassuringly, I left the room and shut the door behind me, leaning against it…

"You okay?" Tiffany questioned

"Yeah, fine." I replied, smiling at her warmly "I love you."

She reciprocated my warm smile… "I love you too."

Cupping her cheek in my hand, I pulled her towards me and kissed her softly… "I'm hungry."

"Way to ruin the moment, Fitzgerald." she sighed, chuckling softly at me "How can you be hungry? We ate in town!"

I shrugged my shoulders in reply and took her hand in mine, making my way downstairs and into the kitchen…

TIFFANY'S POV:

I was washing up after dinner that evening when Leo made his way back into the kitchen and climbed onto the worktop, turning his head to me…

"I guess Justin's told you?" he inquired

"Told me what?" I questioned

"Oh, he hasn't. Never mind." he replied

"Leo, what?" I asked, turning my head to him as I continued to wash up

"I suggested he and I moved out earlier on…" he admitted

"What?" I questioned "With what money?"

"That's what he said," he informed me "Mum was trying to brainwash me against your Mum."

"I don't know what to say to that…" I admitted

"You don't have to say anything," he replied "Justin made me realise that's what she was doing and how lucky we are that your Mum has taken us in and is doing everything she is for us, so please don't be angry that he didn't tell you."

I smiled at him warmly and drained the sink and dried my hands… "I'm gonna head up to bed. Night, Leo."

"Night." he mirrored

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany climbed into bed beside me after she'd changed into her pyjamas and adjusted her pillows before turning on her stomach to face me…

"Leo told me…" she informed me

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I admitted "I just thought it'd be for the best."

She smiled at me warmly and leaned forwards to kiss me softly… "I appreciate that, but I do know your Mum and my Mum are never going to be the best of friends. How do you feel?"

"Better now that I know Mum's going to get the help she needs." I replied

"Things will be okay, you know?" she inquired "I know sometimes it doesn't seem like it but they will, eventually. We just have to wait it out."

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin leant forwards and kissed me as I finished speaking, his hand sliding from where it had been cupping my cheek, moving down to my neck and brushing across the top of my breast, a gasp escaping my lips. Pulling apart, he smiled at me warmly and I pulled him closer to me once again, letting myself fall back against the bedsheets, pulling him with me…

**Thank goodness Justin made Leo realise that Olga was trying to brainwash him into thinking the worst of Allie. What's to come next, I wonder?**


	64. Chapter 64

TIFFANY'S POV:

This was it. The day had finally come. In just over an hour I was going to find out if Gabriella was going to be found guilty or not guilty…

JUSTIN'S POV:

I led Tiffany into the courtroom; she, Allie and I take our seats in the stands. Standing for the judge as he made his way into the court, we sat back down again as Gabriella was led to the dock…

TIFFANY'S POV:

I couldn't breathe. I felt sick. No part of me would work. I was numb and I couldn't move…

"She's having a panic attack," I heard Mum inform Justin "go and get her some water. Tiff, you're okay, love, just try and breathe."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"How is she?" I asked Allie as I made my way back with a cup of water

"Okay, I think." she replied as she handed Tiffany the water "Take small sips, sweetheart."

"I can't believe it, how did she manage to get off?" I questioned

"That's not the thing to be thinking about now, Justin." she admitted "C'mon, love, let's go."

Standing up, I helped Tiffany to her feet and led her from the stands, finding Gabriella and her parents stood outside in the foyer talking to her lawyer…

"Justin, don't!" Allie begged as I moved to make my way over "We need to get Tiffany home!"

"Are you happy?" I heard Gabriella's Mum ask "Look at the poor girl, she looks dreadful!"

"Wouldn't you be if someone you knew was guilty had managed to get off because of the fact you threw as much money as your bent lawyer wanted his way?" Allie inquired

"Excuse me?" Gabriella's Mum questioned

"You heard!" she proclaimed "If I were you, I'd get your daughter some professional help."

"What are you trying to say about my daughter? I could have you arrested for slander." she informed her

"Go ahead." she replied

"Mum, can we just go please?" Tiffany asked

"My daughter is worth a million of yours," Allie spat "and I hope you're happy knowing she's an arsonist who almost killed someone."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"How did she manage to get away with it?" I asked Justin as he helped me into bed when we arrived home

"Like your Mum said, her parents threw all the money her bent lawyer wanted his way." he informed me "Now stop worrying about her and get some sleep, I'll be just downstairs."

"What about school?" I questioned

"Your Mum's going to inform them of the situation," he replied "I need to be here with you. Just sleep, Tiff."

"Can you stay until I fall asleep please?" I inquired as he moved off of the bed

He smiled at me warmly and nodded his head, moving back onto the bed next to me, pulling me into him…

**Oh dear, so Gabriella was found not guilty and even though Allie begged Justin not to say anything, she ended up doing so herself. Thoughts?**


	65. Chapter 65

TIFFANY'S POV:

Mum, Justin, Floyd, Leo and I made our way into school the next morning, Mum moving to stand in front of me as we reached the foyer…

"Anything you need, we're all here, okay?" she questioned, placing her hands on my shoulders "You don't have to and won't go through this alone."

I smiled at her weakly… "Thank you."

"You're welcome." she replied "I need to head off to class; you guys should be doing the same. Justin, look after my daughter, okay?"

"Mum, I don't need looking after…" I sighed

"I will, Allie." he assured her, entwining his hand with mine

"You can go…" I informed him as we walked down the corridor

"I told your Mum I'd look after you and I will." he replied

"And I love you for that, I do, but it's a little overbearing," I admitted "can you go to your lesson and I'll see you at break?"

"Are you sure?" he inquired

"Justin…" I sighed

"Okay, okay, I'm going." he informed me, holding his hands up in defence "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored, smiling at him warmly as he kissed me softly

Form and first lesson had gone well, and as Rhiannon and I were making our way down the corridor to second lesson, I stopped in my tracks as I saw Gabriella by the doorway we needed to walk through, laughing and joking with some girls…

"I don't know how she has the audacity to show her face here…" Rhiannon admitted

"No, me neither." I replied "Come on, we need to be going."

"We can always go another way?" she suggested

"I'm not hiding away," I informed her "I've done nothing wrong!"

Rhiannon and I continued down the corridor, and Gabriella looked up from her mobile phone as I reached her and smirked at me…

"Tiffany!" Rhiannon proclaimed as I lunged at her and hit her, sending her flying to the floor

"Tiffany Westbrook, cooler now!" Miss. Mulgrew shouted

"I didn't do anything, Miss." Gabriella informed her as she was helped to her feet

"Did you not hear me, Tiffany?" Miss. Mulgrew inquired "Cooler, now!"

Exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, I composed myself and continued down the corridor, all the way to the cooler…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Ms. Westbrook, can I have a word please?" Miss. Mulgrew asked as she knocked on Allie's Art room door

"What do you think that's about?" I questioned, nudging Floyd who was sat next to me

"No idea." he replied

"Right, I want you to get on with your work quietly until the bell goes," Allie informed us as she made her way back into the room "Justin?"

"Yeah?" I asked, raising my head as she called my name

"Can you come with me please?" she inquired

A chorus of "oohs" filled the room as I stood up and collected my things before following her out of the door…

"What's happened?" I asked as we walked down the corridor

"Tiffany hit Gabriella, and she's threatening to report it to the police." she informed me "So I need you to go and see to Tiffany, whilst I go and see Gabriella."

"Is that such a good idea?" I inquired

"What other choice do I have?" she questioned

"What if Gabriella does report it and mentions in her statement that you went to see her and tried to persuade her not to tell the police? That'll just make Tiff look even more guilty." I sighed "Come with me, I think she'll need us both."

TIFFANY'S POV:

The door to the cooler opened and Mum and Justin walked in…

"I'll take it from here, thanks, Audrey." Mum informed Miss. McFall

"What were you thinking?" Justin asked as he came and sat down opposite me

"It was a momentary lapse," I admitted "I just snapped."

"She's threatening to report you to the police." Mum informed me

"Maybe I could do to be locked up in a cell…" I sighed

"Where's this coming from?" she questioned "I thought you were feeling okay."

"I was, and then I saw her. Technically she should have to switch schools if a restraining order has been put in place." I replied "I've researched it; it's all on the Internet."

"We'll have to take that up with Miss. Mulgrew then, but for the time being, we need to focus on you not being charged with assault." she informed me

"It was a slap, it can hardly be classed as assault." I proclaimed

"Tiff's right," Justin admitted "the worst that can be done is that she can be given a caution."

"That's enough to blemish your college record, Tiff." Mum sighed

"I don't really care," I informed her "the bitch had it coming."

"Tiffany!" Mum proclaimed

"C'mon, Allie, think about it…" Justin replied "After everything she's put Tiff through, you should be thankful a slap is what she got."

"Allie, Justin, I need to speak with Tiffany now…" Miss. Mulgrew informed them as she walked into the room

"Okay," Mum replied "come on, Justin."

Smiling at me warmly as he walked back over and picked up his bag, he pressed a kiss to my forehead and followed Mum from the room…

**What's going to happen next, I wonder?**


	66. Chapter 66

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Gabriella's filled me in on her version of events, so would you care to do the same?" Miss. Mulgrew asked as she sat down opposite me

"She didn't do anything." I admitted "It was all me, so go ahead, suspend me, exclude me, do whatever you feel is necessary, because I deserve it."

"I certainly will not be suspended or excluding you." she informed me

"What?" I questioned "But what I did?"

"Was a cause of stress and upset." she replied "It's understandable. I understand. I've been in your position, well, not entirely, but I've been stressed and struggling to cope before, and it helps to talk to someone. When was the last time you saw your counsellor?"

"A while ago," I informed her "I didn't think I needed to but I do."

She smiled at me warmly… "Now you let me handle Gabriella Wark."

"But what if she goes to the police? It'll be out of the school's hands then, surely?" I inquired

"It will get sorted." she assured me "Don't you worry about that. If you want to talk, my office door is always open. You're free to go."

"Thank you." I replied, sighing with relief

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany made her way into canteen and sat down with Leo, Floyd and I...

"My sister's a badass," Floyd chuckled "nice one, sis."

"I'm not proud of it, Floyd." she sighed

"What about what you said in the cooler?" I questioned

"I could've been suspended or excluded. Luckily Miss. Mulgrew is being very understanding." she explained "So you can be proud of me all you want, but I need to go and find Gabriella and apologise."

"You're going to apologise to her, after what she did to you?" Leo inquired

"Yes, because that's what mature people do." she informed him

"Do you want me to come?" I questioned

She shook her head and smiled at me warmly. Saying her goodbyes, she made her way out of the canteen once again…

TIFFANY'S POV:

I made my way through the reception and found Gabriella sat on one of the chairs. Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I made my way over to her and sat down in the chair next to her…

"Come to hit me again, have you?" she questioned

"Can we not, please?" I inquired

"You hit me for no reason!" she proclaimed "Pardon me for being wary!"

"No reason? Are you serious?" I asked "Gabriella, you could've killed me!"

"The judge found me not guilty, so…" she replied

"So you're going with the "I was found not guilty so I'm not guilty even though I know I am" routine, are you?" I inquired "Okay then."

"I know I did wrong." she admitted "And I'm sorry, I really am. But was there any need?"

"It made me feel better…" I informed her

"You throw a good punch, I must say." she replied, smiling at me weakly

"Does it hurt?" I asked

"A bit, not as bad now it's been iced." she informed me "Look, about the police…"

"If you want to report me for assault, I totally understand." I replied

"I'm not going to go," she admitted "it'll be a waste of our time and theirs. There's no point."

"Thank you." I sighed "And I am sorry for hitting you."

"And I'm sorry too, for what I did." she informed me "See you around?"

Nodding my head in agreement, I stood up and made my way back down the corridor, hearing Miss. Mulgrew call her name...

Tiffany's got off lightly all things considered, and she and Gabriella have sort of called a truce. What next?


	67. Chapter 67

TIFFANY'S POV:

"After all the drama of the past few weeks, this weekend away can't come quick enough!" I admitted to Justin as we packed our suitcases ready for our weekend away in Dublin

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips against my temple… "The break will do us good."

I nodded my head in agreement… "Just you, me and a hotel room for 3 whole nights, whatever will we do with ourselves?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something." he replied as he wrapped his arms around my waist "There's plenty of sightseeing to do, and shops and restaurants to try out."

Pressing my lips against his softly, I smiled at him warmly as we pulled away… "I can't wait."

JUSTIN'S POV:

Allie pulled into the airport car park and switched the engine off, turning to Tiffany and I…

"I can't believe I'm letting you two do this…" she admitted

"Mum, we're gonna be fine." Tiffany assured her "Justin's 18, I'm 16. We're old enough."

"I know." she replied "But I just want you both to be safe. Promise me you'll be safe?"

"As safe as we can be." I informed her "We better get to the check in desk. We'll call you when we get there."

Nodding her head in agreement, she climbed out of the car as did Tiffany and I. Taking our bags from the boot, we said our goodbyes and Tiffany and I headed inside…

**What will Justin and Tiffany's weekend in Dublin entail?**


	68. Chapter 68

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin and I arrived in Dublin and as he flagged down a taxi for us to get to our hotel, I text Mum, informing her that we'd arrived. As I pressed send and put my phone into my handbag, a taxi pulled up at the side of the kerb and Justin opened the door for us, me climbing in first, him climbing in beside me…

JUSTIN'S POV:

We'd checked into our hotel and as I began to unpack as Tiffany freshened up before we headed out for dinner, I saw the box sat on top of my folded clothes. Taking it from the bag, I put it into my pocket and continued to unpack…

"Is something wrong?" Tiffany asked a little while later

"No, why do you ask?" I questioned

"You're quiet," she informed me "like you're deep in thought about something."

"I'm fine." I assured her, pressing my lips against her temple as we walked arm-in-arm

TIFFANY'S POV:

I returned from the bathroom to find a box sat on my side of the table by my glass. Raising an eyebrow at Justin as I sat back down, I picked it up and opened it, gasping as I saw the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen…

"Justin…" I whispered as I looked up at him

"Don't cry," he begged "it's not what you think."

"Isn't it? Then what is it?" I asked

"It's an eternity ring." he informed me "After everything we've been through; I want you to know that I promise that I'm going to be by your side through anything."

"I already know that," I admitted "you didn't have to buy me this to tell me that."

"I wanted something that showed my commitment to you." he replied

"Don't you think I already know how committed you are?" I inquired "Most guys wouldn't stand by my side through everything I've gone through, but you, you have. You're the one who's stuck, and I couldn't be more thankful or grateful."

He smiled at me warmly… "So, the ring?"

"Is beautiful." I informed him "I'll be honoured to wear it."

Reaching his hand out for the box, I handed it to him and he took the ring from it. Holding my hand out to him, I felt a tear slip down my cheek as he slid it onto my finger…

"Can we get some champagne over here please?" a voice asked

"What?" I questioned as I snapped from my trance

"Congratulations!" she proclaimed

I glanced at Justin… "No, we're not engaged."

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me "I'm so sorry, I just assumed."

"It's fine," I replied, smiling at her warmly "you take the champagne for yourself, we're fine as we are, thank you."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Can you believe that woman thought we were engaged?" I asked as Tiffany and I walked back to our hotel

"Yes," she replied "because that's what it must have looked like. You putting a ring onto my finger, my tears, it all makes sense."

I stopped us in our tracks and turned her to me, cupping her cheeks in my hands, I kissed her softly…

"And that was for?" she inquired

"Am I not allowed to kiss you?" I questioned

She smiled at me warmly and nodded her head… "But I think the moment calls for a teeny, tiny public display of affection."

"Yeah," she replied "after all, you have just put a ring on my finger…"

"When you say that it makes it sound as if we are engaged." I informed her

"Justin, shut up and kiss me." she proclaimed

Smiling at her warmly, I took her cheeks in my hands and pressed my lips against hers once again, letting my hands slide from her face to her waist, pulling her as tight into me as I could. Her arms wound around my waist and ran through the hair at the back of my head, my bottom lip biting hers softly as we pulled apart…

"Can we get back to the hotel?" she asked

"What's the hurry?" I questioned

She smiled at me knowingly and ran her hand down my chest, stopping just above my crotch…

"Okay." I replied

Entwining her arm with mine, she rested her head on my arm as I hailed a taxi…

**Good first day in Dublin so it seems. What's to come next?**

TIFFANY'S ETERNITY RING:

. /webstore/d/2235072/18ct+white+gold+15+point+diamond+eternity+ring/


	69. Chapter 69

TIFFANY'S POV:

After three amazing days in Dublin, Justin and I arrived back at Glasgow airport. Making our way out of baggage claim, we saw Mum by the car waiting for us…

"You look white as a ghost, Mum." I informed her as we reached her "What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you…" she admitted

"Allie, what's wrong?" Justin questioned

"It's your Dad," she informed us after a minute's silence "he's been released."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Justin?" Tiffany inquired, snapping me from my trance

"Has he been to the house?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "He's not going to give up until he gets us back."

"What do we do?" Tiffany asked "Surely he should have been given a restraining order after everything he did?"

"Let's just get home," I replied "and we'll take it from there."

TIFFANY'S POV:

Mum, Justin and I arrived back at the house. After unloading our suitcases from the boot, we made our way into the house, hearing Leo talking to someone…

"I asked you not to let him in if he came again, Leo." Mum admitted the three of us stopped in the kitchen doorway, seeing Vaughan sat at the table with him

"He's my Dad, I couldn't just leave him outside." he informed us

"Why didn't you do as Allie asked, Leo?" Justin questioned

"He's our Dad, Justin!" he proclaimed "I'm not just going to leave him outside in the cold."

"You should go…" Justin admitted

Vaughan nodded his head and stood up from the kitchen table, Leo following…

JUSTIN'S POV:

Leo said goodbye to Dad on the doorstep and shut the front door behind him. Turning to us, he scoffed and shook his head before making his way upstairs, his bedroom door shutting behind him…

"What do we do now?" Tiffany asked

**Yes, what do they do now Vaughan has been released?**


	70. Chapter 70

JUSTIN'S POV:

Allie and Tiffany had gone shopping, Floyd had gone to football training and Leo had gone to computer club, meaning I had the house to myself. Making my way into the hallway from the living room as the doorbell rang; I saw Dad stood on the driveway. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I moved to the door and opened it…

"Hi, son." he greeted me

"Dad." I mirrored "What are you doing here?"

"I'm hoping you're alone, so maybe we can talk." he informed me

"I am, but we can't talk, no." I admitted

"Why?" he questioned

"I meant what I said at the prison, Dad. I can't forgive you for what you've done." I informed him

"I understand that, but I want to at least try and build bridges." he admitted "Can we try?"

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Hello," I called into the house as I arrived back, Mum having gone to lunch with a friend "Justin, are you home?"

"You're back earlier than expected, babe." he admitted as he hurried out of the kitchen, shutting the door behind him

"Mum's gone for lunch with a friend." I informed him "Are Leo and Floyd still out?"

He nodded his head… "How come?"

I smiled at him warmly and held up my Victoria Secret bag to him… "I might have a little treat in here for you."

Moving closer to me, he cupped my cheeks in his hands and pressed his lips to mine firmly… "Why don't you go upstairs, and I'll join you in a second?"

"Why don't you join me right away?" I suggested, entwining my hand with his

"I've just got something to sort in the kitchen;" he informed me "I'll be as quick as I can."

"Why are you so on edge?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him "You don't have another girl in there, do you?"

"No, it's nothing like that." he replied, chuckling nervously

"Oh my God, it's your Dad, isn't it?" I inquired, moving past him and into the kitchen, seeing Vaughan stood by the back door "How did he manage to worm his way in here?"

"He wants to try and build bridges," Justin admitted "we're working through our issues."

"I'm calling the police." I informed him, pulling my phone from my pocket

"Tiff, please, don't." he begged

"He's breaking his restraining order conditions, Justin." I proclaimed "He's broken them twice, and he's only been out of jail a week!"

"I'll sort it, I promise." he assured me "You just go upstairs, and I'll get rid of him."

"Tiffany, please, I want to try and build bridges with you too…" he admitted

"It's too late for anything like that," I informed him "as far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me."

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany left the room and as I heard our bedroom door shut behind her, I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face…

"Justin…" Dad spoke

"Just go, Dad." I sighed "I'll speak to you soon."

"Okay." he replied, placing his hand on my shoulder momentarily before leaving via the back door

Making my way upstairs and into mine and Tiffany's bedroom, I shut the door to behind us and saw her sat on the end of our bed…

"I didn't mean that," she admitted "about him being dead to me. I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't blame you even if you did," I sighed "but there was no need for you to threaten him with the police. I had it under control."

"He's got inside your head again, hasn't he?" she questioned "Justin, do you not remember what he did to you? He left you black and blue on numerous occasions."

"I think he's changed," I informed her "I really do. He seems genuine this time."

"I want to believe you, Justin, I do." she admitted "But I don't think I can."

"Just consider coming with me to see him," I begged "just once. You'll see."

**Will Tiffany agree to go and see Vaughan with Justin? And is Justin right, is Vaughan genuine about making things right?**


	71. Chapter 71

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Arrange to meet your Dad, and I'll come with you." I informed Justin as I made my way into our bedroom later that evening "I can't say I'll see what you see, but I'll try."

"Thank you." he replied, moving over to me and kissing me softly before pulling out his phone

JUSTIN'S POV:

I'd arranged for Tiffany and I to meet Dad in the Costa Coffee in the Oak Mall shopping centre. Making my way back to our table, having bought myself a coffee and Tiffany a fudge brownie hot chocolate, I saw Dad make his way in…

"Dad, over here." I informed him

"I'll just get myself a drink." he admitted, making his way to the counter

"You sure you wanna do this?" I asked Tiffany as I sat down next to her

She nodded her head, her gaze on Dad as he ordered his drink and made his way to the table…

"Hi, you two." he greeted us "Thank you for coming, Tiffany. I really appreciate it."

"I'm here for Justin." she informed him "Not for you. He says you've changed…"

"I have. I'm not the person I used to be." he replied

"Are we just supposed to believe you?" she questioned

"No, I want and know I've got to prove it, which is why I've brought this with me." he admitted, setting a sheet of paper down in front of us "it's a job application, to be a caretaker at Waterloo Road. I know I can never go back to where I was, but I want to do something."

"How do you think my Mum will react if you get the job?" Tiffany inquired

"I don't know," he replied "but I want to fix things with her, as well as you two."

"I just want to know one thing, have you apologised to Justin?" she asked "For what you did to him, for beating him black and blue? Have you?"

Dad nodded his head… "I have, and we're working on sorting our differences."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"So?" Justin inquired as we left Costa Coffee and headed to do some shopping per her request

"He seems genuine, but I can't be 100%, not yet." I replied

I turned to him as we stepped onto the escalator and he smiled at me warmly, pressing his lips against my forehead as we rode…

"Are you going to tell your Mum?" he questioned as we walked hand-in-hand

"I should, but it'll just cause unneeded tension." I admitted "But what if he does get the job as caretaker?"

"We're going to have to tell your Mum before someone else does." he informed me "It's only fair, because if she finds out we knew and didn't tell her; imagine how she'll react then."

"You're right." I replied "But for now, can we just forget about all of this and have a nice afternoon?"

He nodded his head and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him, kissing me softly…

**Vaughan's applying for a job as caretaker at Waterloo Road, do you think he'll get it? And do you think he'll be let into the family fold anytime soon?**


	72. Chapter 72

TIFFANY'S POV:

I was walking through the foyer with Mum when Vaughan walked in. Watching her as she stopped in her tracks, I moved back to her and wrapped my arm around her…

"What's he doing here?" she questioned

"C'mon, let's go." I replied

"I need to find out what he's doing here!" she proclaimed, pushing my arm off of her, marching over to Vaughan

"Allie, I can explain…" he informed her

"Mum, let's just go." I begged

"Not until he tells me what he's doing here." she replied

"He's applied for a job as caretaker." I informed her "That's why he's here."

"How do you know?" she questioned, turning to look at me

"Justin and I met with him," I explained "he told us then."

"You met with him?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't," I replied "I just couldn't."

"It's not Tiff's fault, Allie." Vaughan informed her

"No, it's yours." she proclaimed "You've got into your son's head and he's got into my daughter's!"

"Mum, that's not how it is." I assured her

"Then explain it to me, Tiffany," she begged "because I really don't get it."

"I can't, not here, anyway." I admitted "Can we go back to your classroom?"

Mum and I made our way back to her classroom and she shut the door behind us. Turning to me, she raised an eyebrow at me…

"It was when you and me were shopping," I began "and I came home early whilst you went to have lunch with a friend. I got back and Vaughan was there. At first I thought he'd manipulated Justin but he hadn't. I believe he's been genuine about trying to get his life back on track. I need to give him the benefit of the doubt, for Justin's sake."

"Why is Justin giving him the time of day?" she inquired

"I don't know." I replied "But whilst he is, I have to support him."

"What if he gets the job here?" she questioned "I can't cope with seeing him every day…"

"I'm sure Miss. Mulgrew and the others who're making the decision have taken that into consideration." I assured her "Are you okay?"

"I'm shocked," she admitted "Why we couldn't have just stayed one happy family I don't know."

I smiled at her sympathetically and moved over to her to where she'd perched on one of the desks and wrapped my arm around her… "It's gonna be okay."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"How did it go?" I asked Tiffany as we walked hand-in-hand to the canteen later on

"Okay. She understands, I think." she informed me "I don't know though…"

"Do you think it'd be better if Leo and I said we didn't want a relationship with him?" I questioned

"Yeah," she replied "but I'm not going to ask you to do that. Mum's a big girl, she'll deal with it."

"But after what she's done for us, she shouldn't have to…" I sighed

"Don't beat yourself up for wanting to reconnect with your Dad," she begged "Mum will be okay, and so will we."

I smiled at her warmly and pressed my lips against her temple… "I know."

**Is Tiffany right? Will Allie be able to deal with it and will she and Justin be okay too?**


	73. Chapter 73

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin and I were making our way to Mum's classroom after school that afternoon when we heard her shouting. Glancing at him, we ran down the corridor and burst into the classroom, seeing Vaughan in there with her…

"What's going on?" I questioned

"Vaughan was just leaving." Mum informed me

"Allie, please." he begged

"I said no. Do you not get that?" she asked

"Vaughan, can you just go please?" I inquired

"Not until your Mum hears what I have to say…" he replied

"Dad, I think it'd be best if you left it for today." Justin admitted

"I just want the chance to explain." he informed us

"Allie doesn't want to listen, you need to understand that." he replied

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Allie, I am so sorry." I proclaimed as I walked back into the classroom after escorting Dad out

"It's fine. Let's just go home and forget about it." she replied

"I might walk…" I informed her

"Not a chance. It's freezing; you'll catch your death. Come on." she proclaimed

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Mum, are you okay?" I questioned as I peeked my head around her bedroom door later that evening

"I'm good thanks, sweetheart." she replied

"Really? Even after what happened with Vaughan?" I inquired

"I'm fine." she assured me "You don't need to worry. Where's Justin?"

"In the shower," I informed her "he's worried…"

"About me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "Do you blame him?"

"For what?" she questioned

"For bringing Vaughan back into our lives?" I inquired

"Of course I don't," she replied "I'm not going to stop Justin and Leo having a relationship with their parents. I have no right to."

I smiled at her warmly… "And you're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." she informed me "Go on, get yourself off to bed."

"Okay. Night." I replied

"Night, love." she mirrored

JUSTIN'S POV:

"She doesn't blame me?" I asked Tiffany as I pulled my clean pair of boxers and tracksuit bottoms onto my legs

"Nope," she replied "she says she's not going to stop you and Leo having a relationship with your Dad, or your Mum for that matter. She doesn't have a right to. You have nothing to worry about."

I smiled at her warmly as I climbed into bed beside her… "Thank you for talking to her."

"You're welcome. Now, how are you going to thank me, I wonder?" she questioned

I smirked at her and pressed my lips to hers, pushing myself against her…

**Allie's not going to stop Justin and Leo having a relationship with either of their parents; so does this mean Vaughan is going to become a part of their lives again? Hmm…**


	74. Chapter 74

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Justin, wait up!" Dad's voice proclaimed as I walked across the playground the next morning

"Hi," I greeted him "what's up?"

"Is Allie okay?" he questioned

"What do you think?" I inquired "You need to stay away from her, Dad. She's not interested."

"I just want her back…" he admitted

"But she doesn't want you back, you need to understand that." I informed him "So you need to stay away, because she has the ability to get you sacked, you know that…"

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Hey, handsome." I greeted Justin as I saw him stood by his locker

"Hey," he mirrored "what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, why?" I questioned

"I can always tell when there's something on your mind, Tiff," he informed me "so what is it?"

"I was thinking about last night actually…" I admitted, pursing my lips together

"Yeah? What about it?" he asked as he shut his locker door and moved to lean against it

"How I want a repeat," I informed him "right now…"

"Really?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head and moved closer to him, subtly pushing my body against his… "What do we do?"

"I say we go home in our lunch break." he informed me, brushing his lips against mine softly

"Do we have to wait that long?" I inquired

He nodded his head, a warm smile gracing my face as he brushed his nose against mine… "I promise, I'll make it worth the wait."

"Justin…." I sighed, his lips capturing mine

"I promise," he replied as he pulled away, kissing me softly once again "I'll meet you here at 12pm."

Nodding my head in agreement, he walked off down the corridor. Composing myself, I walked off in the other direction…

**Vaughan's told Justin he wants Allie back...**


	75. Chapter 75

TIFFANY'S POV:

I felt the telltale tightening in the pit of my stomach, my fingernails scratching against Justin's back as he continued his movements, circling his hips, knowing I loved it when he did that. Pressing his lips against mine, he whispered "let go" and I did, moaning against his mouth as my orgasm struck, his following straight after, his body falling against mine…

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany ran her hand through the back of my hair as I lay on top of her, her foot stroking up and down my bare leg…

"Did I make it worth the wait?" I questioned, breaking the comfortable silence

"Most definitely." she informed me, pressing her lips against my cheek

"Good," I replied as I pulled away from her "then we need to get back to school."

"Way to break the moment…" she sighed

"Do you remember what happened last time?" I inquired as I moved from the bed and began to re-dress

"Yeah, okay." she replied

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin and I walked back into school hand-in-hand, heading to our lockers when Vaughan walked over to us…

"Justin told me you want my Mum back…" I admitted

"I do, more than anything." he informed me

"Do you think everything can just be shrugged under the carpet?" I questioned

"Tiff…" Justin sighed

"No," he replied "but you and Justin have been able to get past what happened, so I'm hoping your Mum can too."

"You hurt her more than you hurt us," I informed him "she found out you'd been beating your son, and she'd let you into hers and her kid's life. She regrets that."

"She does?" he inquired

I nodded my head… "I don't want to upset you, Vaughan, but you need to know the truth."

"Do you think there's any way I can make it up to her?" he questioned

"I don't know." I admitted "But if I were you, I'd just keep my distance."

"Okay." he replied "Thank you, Tiff."

I smiled at him weakly and shut my locker door. Saying goodbye to Justin, brushing my lips against his cheek, I made my way off down the corridor to lesson…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Do you think Tiff's right?" Dad asked

"About what?" I questioned

"Do you think I can ever make it up to Allie?" I inquired

I shrugged my shoulders as I shut my locker door behind me… "Like Tiff said, just keep your distance from Allie."

"I'm the caretaker, Justin." he sighed

"I know, but you have every other part of the school to look after as well as the Art department. Make that your last priority for now." I replied "I've gotta go. I'll see you later."

He nodded his head in agreement and patted my shoulder as I moved past him…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"How's your Dad?" Allie asked as Justin and Leo walked into the living room where we were sat watching TV that evening

"He's okay." Justin informed her

"He's living in a hovel, Justin. How is that fine?" Leo questioned

"Is he?" Mum asked

"It's not a nice place." Justin admitted "But he's made his place nice."

Mum pursed her lips together… "Maybe you should invite him over at the weekend for dinner."

"What?" Floyd questioned

"Are you serious?" Justin inquired

Mum nodded her head… "I'll cook a roast. He likes them."

I smiled at her warmly as she glanced at me as she stood up and left the room…

**WHAT? Is Allie thinking straight?**


	76. Chapter 76

JUSTIN'S POV:

"There's still time to cancel if you don't think this is a good idea." Tiffany informed me as I paced up and down the hallway, waiting for Dad to arrive that Sunday afternoon

"No, I do, it's just…" I began "Never mind."

"No, what is it? Talk to me, Justin." she begged

"Something's gonna go wrong, I can feel it." I informed her

"Let's just take one step at a time, yeah?" she suggested "Like opening the door to him?"

Turning, I saw Dad walking up the driveway. Opening the door as he reached it, he made his way inside and I took his coat…

"I brought these." he informed me as I led him through into the kitchen

"Thanks." I replied, handing the bottle of wine to Tiffany "You shouldn't have brought flowers…"

"Vaughan, thanks for coming." Allie proclaimed as she walked into the room

"Thanks for inviting me. These are for you." he informed her, handing her the flowers

"Thank you, they're beautiful." she replied "Justin, will you organise your Dad a drink and show him through to the living room where Floyd and Leo are please?"

I nodded my head and poured Dad a glass of wine, handing it to him, leading him through to the living room…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"You okay, Mum?" I questioned

"Yeah, no need to worry about me, love," she replied "go on, go through and join the others."

"I'd rather stay in here…" I admitted, moving to sit at the breakfast bar "Can I help?"

"Nope, I'm just about sorted." she informed me "The meat's in and I just need to put the vegetables on."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"What's wrong?" Tiffany asked as I walked into the kitchen

"How much has my Dad had to drink?" I asked

"I'm not sure, but the bottle he brought is empty. Why? Is he drunk?" she inquired

"Getting there," I informed her "what do we do?"

"What do we do about what?" Allie questioned

"Nothing," I replied "how long till dinner?"

"Not long, we're just about to start serving up." she informed me "Can you get everyone into the dining room?"

I nodded my head and smiled at Tiffany weakly as I left the room…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Dad, don't you think it's about time you slowed down?" Leo suggested as Vaughan poured himself another glass of wine

"I'm fine." he replied as he took a long gulp "I'm absolutely fine. Lovely food, Allie."

"Thank you. And I think Leo's right, Vaughan…" she admitted

"I'll stop when I can't walk in a straight line anymore." he informed her

"Dad, please don't spoil this." Justin begged

"I'm not spoiling anything. You're the ones who're spoiling it. I'm having a bit of fun, it's not a big deal." he replied

"I think after this, we should maybe get you into a taxi…" Mum informed him

"Before dessert?" he questioned

"There isn't a dessert," she admitted "I thought this would be enough."

"Then I'll have to pop out to the shops and get something, won't I?" he inquired

"Vaughan, please, don't do this," Mum sighed "when you've finished your meal, I want you to leave."

"Fine, fine," he replied "how about I leave now?"

As he stood up, the chair fell back onto the floor and I inhaled a breath as Justin stood up…

"How about I see you out, Dad?" he suggested

"I can see myself out, thank you." Vaughan replied

"You can't walk straight," he sighed "come on…"

"I said I'm fine!" he proclaimed, pushing Justin backwards

I jumped up as did Mum, Leo and Floyd, Mum moving over to Vaughan…

"I suggest you leave before I call the police." she informed him

"Justin, I…" he began

"Did you not hear me?" Mum questioned "Leave, now!"

JUSTIN'S POV:

"I'm fine!" I proclaimed as everyone crowded around me "I just need a minute."

"Justin!" Tiffany called as I left the room

Making my way outside onto the driveway, I inhaled and exhaled a breath of air, hearing the door open a minute or two later…

"Hey," Tiffany's voice greeted me "you don't have to say anything. Just know I'm here."

"Thank you." I replied

She ran her hand up and down my back soothingly and I turned my head to her, smiling at her warmly…

"I thought he'd changed." I admitted "But deep down, he's still the same man."

"I'm sorry." she informed me "I should've listened to you earlier."

"It's fine." I replied "Let's go back inside…"

"You don't have to bottle it up." she admitted "If you wanna cry that's fine and if you want to shout that's fine, but if you just want to be quiet, that's fine too."

TIFFANY'S POV:

I moved closer to Justin as I heard him let out a sob. Pulling him into me, he buried his head into the crook of my neck as he began to sob…

**Oh dear. What will happen now?**


	77. Chapter 77

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin and I stood at our lockers that Monday morning when we heard Vaughan's voice. Glancing at Justin who was still facing his locker, I slammed mine shut and turned to Vaughan…

"Not a chance!" I proclaimed, placing my hand on his chest "Don't even go there."

"Tiffany, this is nothing to do with you." he sighed "Just let me speak to my son."

"It's everything to do with me," I informed him "especially when I spend the night after you've gone consoling him for what you did. Justin let you in and he trusted you, and you let him down, again. In fact we all let you in, and you let us all down."

"Justin, please, I just need a chance to explain." Vaughan admitted

"Tiffany's right, Dad." Justin informed him "You let us all down, so I'd appreciate it if you would just stay away from me from now on."

"I can't do that, you're my son." he replied

"You should've thought about that before you drank too much and almost hit me." he admitted

"Justin, please." Vaughan whispered

"Are you deaf? He asked you to stay away from him!" I proclaimed

"Tiff, just leave it." Justin begged, taking my free hand in his "Let's go."

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany and I walked down the corridor hand-in-hand. As we reached the classroom we had our next lesson in, we sat down next to each other…

"Are you okay?" she asked

"No, not really." I replied "But I will be."

"Really?" she questioned "You're going to have to see him every day…"

"I've got you," I informed her "and I've got all the family I need. With you by my side, I can face anything."

She smiled at me warmly and kissed me softly as Miss. McFall walked into the room…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"You okay, love?" Mum asked as I sat in her Art room, watching her prepare for her next lesson

"Justin and I had a run-in with Vaughan earlier." I informed her

"What do you mean you had a run-in with him?" she questioned

"He wanted the chance to explain about what happened, but Justin said no." I explained

"Is he okay?" she inquired

"He's quiet," I informed her "I think he's still shaken up, truth be told."

She smiled at me sympathetically as the bell sounded and her class began to make their way in… "Go on, you'd better be getting to lesson yourself."

I nodded my head in agreement. Kissing her cheek, I grabbed my bag and smiled warmly as Justin pressed his lips to my cheek as he walked into the room as I left…

**Poor Justin – what next, I wonder?**


	78. Chapter 78

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Dad's resigned…" I informed Tiffany as I reached our lockers

"What?" she questioned

"Your Mum's just told me," I replied "Miss. Mulgrew told her."

"Are you okay?" she asked, moving closer to me

"I think so." I admitted "But I need to see him…"

"What?" she inquired

"I need to see him, clear the air," I explained "I won't be long. Can you cover for me?"

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_Can you cover for me?"_

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head, signalling yes, sighing contentedly as Justin pressed his lips against mine softly. Watching him leave the school premises, I turned and organised my books for the rest of the day before shutting my locker door and making my way to class…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" I proclaimed as I rang Dad's doorbell continuously

"Justin," Dad's voice called from behind me "what are you doing here? You should be in school."

"Why have you resigned?" I questioned

"Why do you think?" he asked "After what happened the other day, I think it'd be best for everyone if I just moved away and you guys forgot I exist."

"How are Leo and I meant to do that?" I inquired "Our Mum's in rehab. You're the only one we've got…"

"I keep letting you down." he informed me

"Then don't do it anymore." I replied "Get help for your problems and don't bury them like you have been doing."

"What are you trying to tell me, Justin?" he inquired

"I understand why you've resigned, but you think I don't see the boxes. You're leaving town, aren't you?" I questioned

"It's for the best…" he informed me "I can't stay, knowing I don't have a chance with Allie."

"You might if you get help and prove you're a changed man." I replied "You've just got to give anger management a chance."

"Anger management?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, for some reason I don't know why, you're angry all the time," I informed him "and if you want Leo and I in your life as much as you say you do, you'll get some help."

"Okay." he replied

TIFFANY'S POV:

"How did it go?" I asked Justin as he walked into the canteen and over to the table I'd acquired

"Okay," he replied "he's agreed to get anger management so that's something."

I smiled at him warmly… "Let's just hope he sticks with it and gets the help he needs."

"I hope he does," he admitted, sighing heavily "but what if he doesn't?"

"Then you know he's not serious about having a relationship with you." I informed him

"Why do you do this?" he questioned

"Why do I do what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Stick by me?" he inquired

"I thought it'd be obvious by now," I admitted, chuckling softly "I love you, Justin. It's as simple as that."

"Thank you." he replied, resting his forehead against mine "I couldn't have got through any of this without you."

"Ditto." I informed him, smirking as he pressed his lips against mine softly

**The end, and farewell to my first ever Justin/Tiffany story… SOB!**


End file.
